48
by Dr. Eminem
Summary: Hopefully will pertain two days worth of stuff or more after the end of Season 3. A new terrorist threat has come to light. How will America live without it's blood, oil? Can CTU stop them without the help of Tony ALmeida and Jack Bauer? NOW FINISHED.
1. Default Chapter

Everytime that I look in the mirror

all these lines on my face gettin' clearer

the past has gone

It went by like dusk to dawn

Isn't that de way... yeah

Everybody got their dues in life to pay

Yeah I know nobody goes

Where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin

You got to lose to know how to win

Jack Bauer drummed on the steering wheel as he drove his new black mustang towards his town house. It had been almost a year since the last long day of his life and his drug addiction. He had overcome it and was now enjoying working in a small security firm with his former co-worker Tony Almedia. CTU had made it clear they did not want Tony back, and Jack left for his own reasons.

Jack looked at his gas gage and saw that he needed to get some gas or he was going to be pushing the car to his new town house. He turned right at the corner passing a small group of children playing hop scotch on the corner. He drove down the residential area to the gas station at the end of the block. He was at the intersection before the gas station waiting for the light to turn green.

__

Half my life's in books written pages

Livin' learnin' from fools and from sages

You know it's true

All the things you do come back to you

Sing with me sing for the year

Sing for laughter and sing for the tear

Sing with me if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow good Lord take you away

He was into the song drumming. Aerosmith was one of his favorite groups, though he had been introduced to newer music by a co-worker Jasmine. She had a disk man at her side all the time with music coming from it. She was a good computer expert and had helped Tony and Jack start the business from the ground up. The light turned green and Jack went to take off. When he put his foot on the peddle the car shook and he heard the noise of an explosion. The gas station went up in flames in a huge ball of fire. Jack slammed on his breaks and looked in amazement for a minute.

__

Well... sing with me sing for the year

Sing for laughter sing for the tear

Sing it with me if it's just for today

Maybe tomorrow good Lord take you away

His first reaction was to run over to see if anyone had still been alive, but the underground tanks had not exploded yet. He saw the little kids come running towards the corner. He put his car in park and got out. One of the kids screamed at the top of her lungs, "Daddy!!!!"

Jack grabbed the little girl before she could run across the street. A few seconds later the underground tanks went and Jack yelled to the little kids, "Get back." He knew debrief would fly all over. He walked the little girl to the end of the street and reached for his cell phone. He called 911 and told them what had happened. He sat still holding the little girl who was crying loudly. Jack figured her father must have been working in the gas station or something like that. He asked the little girl, "Is your mother home?" He knew she shouldn't be alone and he knew he would be hauled away to answer some questions.

"Yes." The little girl sniffled.

"Why don't we go get her than?" Jack said kindly not sure of what to do. He had never really had to console the families of victims before. He had Kate Warner but that just sort of came natural. It was different with little children.

He walked down the block with the little girl till she pulled his hand towards her house. Jack knocked on the door and waited for the mother to answer. He could hear a woman inside say "I'll be there in a minute."

When she answered the door Jack was taken back by her beauty. She had a shocked look on her face, a strange man holding her crying little girls hand, not something a mother would expect. "What's wrong?"

"Ma'am I'm Jack Bauer. I was driving down the street and uhm. . ." He paused he noticed the suspicious look in the mothers eyes. "Well the gas station down the block exploded."

"Oh my God. Was that what the noise was?" The mother asked in terror.

"Yes ma'am. She was going to run to it."

"Oh my God. Rich he was working. Oh no god please no." The mother said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Jack said as he saw the cop cars and fire engine speed down the road to put out the fire before it spread.

"Maybe he wasn't there." The mother lied to herself. Her husband was there. He ran the gas station and had been there every day except Sundays and major holidays.

Jack did not know what to say or do. He knew he had to go back and speak with the police. "Ma'am is there anyone you can call family, a friend, someone to stay with you?"

"Yes. I'll call my sister. Thank you for saving her."

Jack lowered his head. He saved the little girl but not the father, he thought to himself there was no way you could have known Bauer. He walked away back to his car where the police awaited him to answer their questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was scanning the police frequencies as Michelle the new Director of CTU had ordered her too. There was a terrorist threat, but they had no other information other than it would occur over the next few days. A mole in one of the Hamas splinter cell's had gotten the information to them. Hamas was now broadening their horizons into terrorizing the U.S. and other like countries. Israel was no longer the only target. The U.S. and other countries had helped Israel come into existence and would keep it there, unless they no longer existed or were to scared to fight on Israel's side.

She almost jumped up when she heard that not one, but three gas stations had exploded in the past five minutes. She picked up the phone, this was not the biggest terrorist action to be taken, but it could be part of one. She told Michelle of her findings and got a laugh out of Michelle, "Kim really why would they target gas stations? Really come on that's a little thin. Keep checking."

Maybe Kim was stupider than originally believed, Michelle thought to herself. That was just crazy to think terrorist would attack gas stations, seriously what would that achieve other than a body count and maybe a shortage of gas in the city.

Kim felt stupid after reporting that to Michelle. What had she been thinking. She looked up to her fathers old office and saw the new man who inhibited it chewing out Chase over something. Chase no longer was a field operative, but he helped command the teams from the safety of CTU. The new Field Op's director Bob Cooley was a nice guy usually, expect for when someone made a mistake or got out of line. Chase had a problem with him, as he had told Kim many of times, because he was not Jack. Chase missed working with Jack, and had admitted he looked up to Kim's father. Kim joked with him that was the only reason he was seeing her and he got mad at her for it.

But her stupid feelings quickly disappeared as she looked up to the big TV screen tuned into CNN. It was flashing breaking news. Maureen Kingsley who came back from a hiatus was reporting, "A few minutes ago loud explosions where heard in Texas and Louisiana when the caverns of the oils reserves shook with an explosion. CNN does not have any details as to whether this was an accident or the act of terrorist. Please stay tuned as we will report as more facts come to light."

Kim jumped up wondering if this had anything to do with the gas stations going up in flames. She went back to scanning the police frequencies. She decided to expand her search to all major cities. By the end of a ten minute search she had at least fifty gas stations that went up in all of the major cities. Counting five in L.A.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate had never seen Rick as mad as he was. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Honey calm down what's wrong?" She asked her husband of a few months.

Rick shrugged her shoulder off and yelled, "Nothing." Kate had just told him she had found out someone was embezzling money from her fathers company. She had been looking into the financial side for her father and found out about it. She told Rick because he was the Vice President of the company now, and she thought he should know.

"I'll find who it was don't worry about that honey." Kate said thinking maybe it was the news that there was in fact someone embezzling money that got to him.

His face turned red and he threw the glass of scotch hard at the wall. "Why where you looking into the finances anyways?"

Kate was scared of him, physically scared she had never seen him like that before. "Daddy asked me too." She said backing away from him.

He followed her. The mentioning of her father pissed him off more. He punched her hard in the face sending her flying to the floor.

Kate fell to the floor with a scream of pain. She put her hand to her face and she could feel the warm blood trickle out of her nose. She tried to crawl away from him, but he continued to approach her. When he reached her again she was on the floor and he kicked her three times hard in the stomach. "Why the fu(k did your father have you meddling into my financial department?" He asked as he roughly grabbed her off the floor.

"He knew money was coming up missing and he was tipped off someone might be using the company to launder money." Kate answered scared of her husband for the first time ever.

The happy world was crumbling on him Rick felt. He quickly let Kate fall back to the floor. He walked away and went to their room to change as he had gotten some of Kate's blood on his shirt. Kate lay on the floor in pain not sure if she should run away, which would cause him to chase after her or if she should wait for him to come back. She was not sure why he was so violent he had never been before. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled to the near by study. She got inside and locked the door scared of him. She went to the desk and picked up the phone. She was not sure who she could call. If she called the cops it might not help because Rick was the police chiefs son. She called the only person she could think to call.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony's cell phone rang and interrupted the staff meeting he was conducting. He looked embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry I have to take this. Ten minute break?" He answered the phone, "Tony Almedia?"

"Tony I'm not going to make it in today." Jack said waiting for Tony to get over his pissed off mood he would get at this revelation.

"Why's that Jack?" Tony said letting the anger in his voice show.

"Have you heard about the gas station that blew up." Jack said not knowing about the others yet.

"Which one?" Tony said knowing that there had been at least five in L.A. area that had exploded.

"There's more than one?" Jack said confused.

"Yeah. I was just going to call Michelle to see if they needed some help. We could run our own investigation outside of theirs. Hold on Jack the business phone is ringing." Tony set down his cell phone and picked up the conference room phone. He figured his secretary must have patched the call through so he answered, "Tony Almedia?"

"Mr. Almedia how are thing with you?" David Palmers voice came over the phone.

"Very good. I cannot thank you enough Sir." Tony said referring to the president pardoning him from his treason charge.

"It's me that should be thanking you. Jack and you have helped this country out so many times and yet thanks never seems enough. I need your guys help. I have a little situation to deal with. If you are available it would be nice to have people I can trust look into it."

"No problem sir. I'll see if Jack can stop by your house today and help out. How soon do you need him? He might not be able to make it today."

"Today or tomorrow." Palmer answered.

"If he can't do it either days I'll come out myself and brief him later sir." Tony said ready to please.

"Thank you Tony and say hi to Jack for me. I look forward to seeing one of you soon." Palmer hung the phone up.

Tony set the phone down and picked up his cell phone again, "Jack you there?"

"Yeah. Who was that?" Jack asked.

"David Palmer he wants our help. Can you get out there today? After you finish whatever is detaining you from working." Tony said sarcastically.

"I'll try. Thanks Tony. I got to go the police want to question me." Jack hung the phone up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was busy. His phone has never been busy before. Doesn't he have call waiting. She left a voice mail message. Kate hoped he would call back soon. Rick was outside the door banging trying to get in, and she was not sure if it would hold up. The noise of him hitting the door every time made her jump in fear. She screamed, "Leave Rick now. I'm going to call the police if you don't."

"Honey I'm sorry." Rick said stopping from banging on the door. "I'm so sorry. I never should have. I don't know what came over me. Please open the door baby."

"I'm calling the police now." She screamed back. She knew if she opened the door he would not be there to say sorry. She was not going to turn into one of those battered wives. She had seen it happen to too many people, and she was not going to become that. She picked her phone up and tried the number again.

"You know the police won't help. My father is the police Chief." Rick said smiling from the other side of the door.

The phone rang once twice, three times. Why wasn't he answering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and said to the police officer, "Do you mind if I take this? I run a business and it might be important."

"Sure go ahead." The police officer that was watching him said. He knew of the man and all he had done in the past. He remember the man as the man who saved David Palmer when he was a senator. He was also the same man that broke out the cop killer to, and took a lot of stuff from the police because of that later.

"Bauer."

"Jack?" A frantic woman's voice came over the line.

"Kate?" Jack said confused and than worried by the tone of her voice, "What's wrong?"

"Can you come over to my house now please."

"I'm kind of stuck in something. Where's Rick?" Jack heard the banging on the door in the back ground and someone scream for Kate to open the damn door. "Who is that Kate?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's Rick. He's lost it or something. Please can you come over now. I'm scared and I don't know who to call." Kate said crying now sitting behind the desk holding her knees tightly to her chest, rocking back and forth.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay on the phone with me ok?" Jack said feeling his anger rise up in him. The last time he saw Kate this scared she had just saw a man killed, and tortured.

She laughed over the phone to relieve some of the tension she felt. "I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"Don't be sorry. Hold on for one second." Jack put the phone at his side and looked at the police officer, "It's an emergency I've answered all the question if you have anymore you can call me, but I really have to go."

"I don't know sir." The police officer said not knowing if the detectives were finished with him.

"I really have to go. Please." Jack begged.

"Let me go ask the detective." The uniform officer walked away.

Jack was tempted to get into his mustang and drive away, but he knew better than to do that. He was no longer law enforcement and that could only prolong his trip to Kate's.

The detective walked back over with the uniform officer and said, "If you leave your number with him and make it to the police station later today to sign a statement than you can go. If you don't come later today I will put an APB out on you and you will be assumed as a suspect sir."

"No problem. My number is 212-206-2538. I'll make it there later today." Jack said. He ran to his car and put it in reveres and quickly turned it around. He drove at the top speed towards Kate's house. "Kate are you still there?" He said remembering his cell phone.

"Yes." It was quiet outside the door and she thought maybe Rick had left, but she was not stupid enough to unlock the door and venture out to find. "Are you almost here?" She asked anxiously.

Jack felt part of his patience wear with that. "I'm sorry I had to get away from the police."

"What?" Kate said shocked.

"I witnessed a gas station explode and they were questioning me about it. I'm almost there." Jack said slowing down as he pulled into her neighborhood. He knew it was the summer and kids were out playing and he did not want to road kill one of them. He pulled into Kate's drive way and noticed both cars parked there. He got out and cautiously walked towards the front door. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes to see if anyone would open it. When no one came he warily opened the door and walked inside. He said into his cell phone at almost a whisper, "I'm here in the house. Where are you at?"

"I'm in the study." Kate said. "Be careful. I don't know if he's still here." She would have laughed if it did not hurt to much at her telling Jack to be careful of Rick. She began to worry than, if Jack go a hold of Rick he would tear him apart piece by piece, and probably go to jail for it.

Jack rounded the corner from the living room and saw Rick coming in from the back yard with an axe in his hand.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" Rick asked standing in the kitchen, the axe hanging loosely at his side.

"I came to pick up Kate. She called me." Jack said readying himself for a fight.

"Oh did she. You were always prince charming for her. Running to her rescue." Rick said in a cold distant voice. It was not new to either of them that they did not like each other. At the wedding it was even worse. Jack did not want to go there he had just gotten out of rehab and wanted to pick up where he left off, but he found out as many people who leave the reality of the world for awhile that when he came back things changed. There was no hope of trying to rekindle his love for Kate, she had moved on. Tony gave him some advice, the best thing he could do was go there and be there for her. So that is what Jack did, alone. It was the worse thing to have to go to an ex's wedding alone.

"Why don't you let me just drive her to wherever she wants and you both can calm down and talk about this later." Jack said not wanting to engage Rick while he had an axe in his hands.

"Sure Jack. I'm going to let my wives ex-lover, who she still loves mind you, take her away. What do you think I am a complete jerk off?"

Jack knew he could take him and he let his anger get the better of him, "Well now that you ask. Yes I do. You have Kate this wonderful lady and what do you do to her?"

This angered Rick and he came at Jack axe in the air. Jack moved quickly out of the way and grabbed Rick's arm, with the axe in it, and twisted it hard backwards. Jack heard the bone snap and smiled to himself, he had never really taken pleasure in hurting people, but this was a good new experience.

Rick screamed in pain as he brought his arm forward, axe on the floor he looked at Jack with rage in his eyes, "You broke my arm. I'm going to press charges."

"Rick a little problem, you came at me with an axe." Jack said walking up to Rick, he was not finished. Jack punched Rick as hard as he could in the face. Rick fell to the floor grabbing his broken nose. Jack stepped over him and went to the study door. He knocked on it and said, "Kate it's me lets go."

Kate opened the door and cautiously looked out to see Jack standing there. She felt so relieved to see him, she had the feeling of safety again.

Jack's heart broke when he saw Kate's face, and if she had not been there he might have walked over and killed Rick for doing that to her. Jack took his coat off and gently put it around Kate. He wanted to comfort her so much. He walked her out past Rick who lay on the ground holding his nose looking up angry at them, but not stupid enough to try anything else.

When they got to the car Jack asked, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Jack was not sure what he was suppose to do with her.

"No. I'm fine. Nothing's broken I think. If you don't mind could I go to your house? I have no where else to go." Kate said almost crying now at the reality of her world crushing down on her.

"Of course you can. I'll stop by the supermarket to pick up some ice." He said looking at her. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but her left cheek was covered in a big bruise that looked painful. One of her eyes were already swollen looking and blue.

He parked his car in front of the supermarket and asked, "Do you want me to pick anything else up? I don't have much food in the house." He said almost shamefully.

"Do you have scotch?" She asked chastising herself for saying it. She was not sure if he had gone completely away from all drugs or just the heroin and if it was from all drugs that was not helpful. She felt horrible again and started to cry as she had just turned her back on in after he left her. She was a horrible person. He was always there for her, and here he was again, and she didn't even know something that simple about him.

"Of course I do." Jack said putting his arm around Kate who was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." She said through her tears.

"Don't be Kate. Everything is going to be fine. Your safe now." He said taking his arm away and getting out of the car, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle listen as Kim reported all of the happenings. She looked around the room at her highly capable staff and a part of her wished Tony and Jack were there to help. How could CTU function without them. Jack the field man, who always followed the leads that Tony had found. Tony always there ready to help Jack with whatever, and always coming up with new ideas. Michelle looked at their replacements and wanted to laugh and scream, "we are all doomed."

Bob Cooley, one to always state the obvious said, "They're going after our oil supply. Makes sense. If they create enough panic, gas stations will raise their prices, on top of the already raised prices. We will have a shortage and no way of fixing the problem. Let's just hope Saudi Arabia and the other countries don't decided to be more independent at the moment because if they do we are in trouble and out of gas and oil."

Chase wanted to say, "Duh Mr. Smart!" but he kept his mouth closed. He asked, "Do we have any clue as to who is behind this?"

"We have no clue yet." Kim answered. She was well briefed on the situation and enjoying her new post as an assistant to Michelle. "We have some top ten candidates, but it's purely speculation."

Michelle's phone rang and she answered it, "Almeida." It was weird now to be able just to say Almeida and not be specific as to which one.

"Michelle. I know things are hectic. The firm has been asked by a few of the oil big wigs to look into the current situation. I just wanted to let you know and we will share any and all information we get." Tony said to his wife.

"You know we can't share information with you. You are civilians." Michelle said regretting reminding him.

"Yes we know. It's fine we already have more information than you guys do. We have a clue who is behind it. Came through on some of our sources of information. A possible Hamas splinter group. We are not sure of who is funding them yet." Tony said smiling on the other line. He loved working outside of CTU. He had so many more resources available to him because of the lack of red tape. Palmer and his friends had made sure the firm had more than enough sources of information inside and outside the government.

"How did you get that information?" Michelle asked angry that he already knew information she was in the dark on.

"They sent in demands just before the explosion. Keeler decided not to comply to them." Tony answered knowing CTU and other organizations were having problems with Keeler's administration who did not see a need for CTU and other organizations that doubled on other well known organizations.

"OH." Michelle answered. "I don't think I'll be making it home tonight." She said to him.

"I know. I'll stop by with some dinner for you later." He answered back. "But I better let you go you have lives to save, and I have clients to deal with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jack walked out of the store a part of him thought this was all a dream. He had thought Kate and Rick's marriage was happy and normal. He never really spoke to Kate after the wedding, mostly because he was keeping his distance. He knew that he screwed up their relationship just like he had with Teri, and every time he saw her it reminded him of the mess he made of his life, and it hurt. He was now mad at himself for cutting all ties with her after he returned. He thought maybe if he had not than she wouldn't be in this position or she might have been in it sooner. Either way he felt to blame for it.

Kate was in the car trying to find music that was not made back in the day. She knew Jack's music taste tended to be stuff made before her birth, as he was older than her. She was looking through the CD's and found one that interested her. She put it into the CD player and laid her head back against the head rest. Her head hurt, and so did her face. She was to scared to look in the mirror for fear of seeing the extent of the bruise and if she broke down she knew Jack would go back and kill Rick.

Jack walked out of the store and was filled with rage when he saw Kate in the car. Her mascara causing black lines to run down under her eyes from crying. Her face bruised and puffy from him hitting her. Jack was tempted to turn the car around and go back to finish the job, but he knew it would not help Kate, and he needed to be there for her at the moment.

"How are you doing?" He asked when he got into the car.

"I'm fine." She lied, they both knew she was far from fine.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. "I got ice and some soda for you. You still like sprite right?"

She smiled at him, rewarding him for remembering her favorite soft drink. She hoped it would have been ice crème or something chocolate, but at least he remembered her soda. It hurt to smile, but she hid the pain from him. She felt safe again with him near. She knew nothing would hurt her as long as he was close by. He had proven that to her many of times, and that was only on the first day she meant him.

"I almost forgot." Jack said smiling at her pulling out a pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie doe ice crème.

Kate smiled bigger cringing slightly in pain. "You are sly Jack Bauer. You know the way to a woman's heart, ice crème."

He put the car into gear and sped off towards his new town house. He pulled into his drive way. They walked to the front door and he unlocked it and let her in. He said, "If you want I can give you something of mine to change into, and later after you both have had time to cool off we can go pick up some of your things."

"Thanks." Kate said studying the apartment. There were still some boxes spread around still needing unpacking, but she thought it was better than the small apartment he had when they were together. "I like the new place." She said walking around the living room looking at some of the things he had hanging on the wall.

"Kim hung those while I was away." Jack was referring to the shadow box with his medals and awards from the Army, and a few picture of him and Kim.

"How is Kim?" Kate asked. She had not seen her since before her and Jack and broke up.

"Dating a ex-field op's agent."

Kate almost laughed when Jack said that. She could only guess what made the boy quit field op's. "What are you doing now? I heard that you left CTU."

"Tony and I are running a security firm. We pretty much are running background checks, but we get the occasional high level politician asking us to look into some things. Do you want to get into a shower or something to eat?" Jack asked a little nervous. He did not want to talk about himself.

"Shower than food." Kate answered knowing he was trying to change the

"I'll cook you something while you are in the shower. What sounds good?" Jack asked just trying to be there for her at the moment, nothing more.

"Anything would be good at the moment." Kate answered looking around for where the shower might be.

Jack noticed and felt stupid for a minute, he was not use to her not knowing where things were. "It's upstairs the second door on the right side."

"Thanks." Kate said leaving the living room for the steps that led up to another floor of the town house. She walked into the bathroom that was well kept. Something she liked about Jack. Most men would let the bathroom go never really cleaning it, but Jack kept everything clean and nice. She shut the door and noticed another door in the good size bathroom. She opened it and noticed it led into his bed room. She closed it not wanting to snoop around his room, he had done so much for her already. She turned the shower on and undressed. Looking at herself in the mirror she almost gasped at the way she looked. She checked out her ribs poking them gently they were bruised, and she hoped not broken. She walked into the shower stall and welcomed the warm water beating down on her.

Jack walked upstairs and into his room to find something for Kate to change into, and to make sure his room was not in bad shape. He turned the light on in the room and looked around. He didn't see anything he thought he should hide. His room consisted of a bed, dresser, and a night stand. He was never one for decorating so it was still the same off white color as when he moved in. He went through his dresser and found a shirt and a pair of boxers for Kate. He yelled through the bathroom door, "I laid some clothes on the bed for you."

He heard Kate say, "Thank you."

Jack left the room again back to ordering food because he didn't have anything inside the house. He put some of the sprite in the fridge and than the ice crème in the freezer. Walking over to his CD player he knew he need music, something to help calm him, or he was going to leave and kill Rick. He looked through his CD collection to find something Kate would listen to he gave up and put on some Led Zeppelin.

He sat on the couch resting his head in his hands. His mind racing a million miles a minute knowing he had a lot to do, but he could not leave Kate alone. He jumped when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw on the caller Id the caller was unknown. He did not have many numbers that came up like that, and he was not sure who it might be. He answered the phone, "Hello."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase wanted so bad to be out in the field with everyone else, but he knew he couldn't. It was not because of his hand, he had full use of it with some minor complications, but not enough to keep him out of the field. He would keep his promise to Kim, and Jack. He left field op's for good. He no longer was a field agent, even if he wanted to be one. Kim meant more to him than that. He looked at his watch it was late in the afternoon and neither him nor Kim had lunch yet. He walked over to Kim's desk she was busy typing away and he asked, "You want to go grab some lunch before everything hit's the fan."

"I'm really busy trying to get this done." Kim said.

Chase looked at Chloe who was watching them, "Chloe would you do a favor for a friend?" Chase asked.

"I'll finish it for her. God I always have to do everyone's job around here." Chloe said.

"Come one Kim. Food now." Chase said poking her gently.

"Fine." Kim said wanting to say something to Chloe, but Chase had already explained that she meant well, and she didn't have many friends so Kim should try to be nice to her.

Kim and Chase left CTU holding hands as they walked to his truck. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry for food." Kim said playfully.

"Don't start something Ms. Bauer that you can't finish." Chase said smiling.

"I can finish. Your apartment isn't to far from here. We can eat afterwards." Kim said smiling at him.

Chase put the truck in gear and drove to his apartment. He followed behind Kim like an obedient puppy up to his apartment. When they got inside he hungrily kissed her. They both started to take each others clothes off as they moved towards his bedroom. They only made it to the door and were already undressed. He picked her up and dropped her gently on the bed. He was getting ready to, when he heard his cell phone ring.

Kim wanted to say "Don't get it", but they both knew they were in the middle of a crisis. Kim's phone started to ring and they both got up and walked to their phones in the living room.

Both incidences it was Michelle ready to chew the two out. "Where are you guys?"

"Getting lunch." Chase said into his phone looking at Kim knowing there was no way he was going to get what he wanted now.

"You need to be here. There is no time for that we are in the middle of a crisis and down bodies already. Get back here now. Both of you."

"Sorry Michelle." Kim said into her phone.

Michelle didn't want to snap on them, she remembered what it felt to be young and in love, but now was not the time. "Be here in ten minutes. We have a conference call with Brad Hammond."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Short chapter

SUPER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY JUST WANTED TO KEEP IT GOING SO HERE IT IS

---------------------------------

"Is Kate there?" Bob Warner's voice came over the phone.

Jack was not sure what to say. He said, "Let me see if she wants to talk."

"Fine." Bob said worried about his daughter. Rick had called and told him they got in a fight.

Jack walked up the stairs. He stood outside his bedroom door and knocked lightly. The shower was off so he assumed she was in there.

"Yes?" Kate said through the door drying her hair off tears still coming down her face.

"Your fathers on the phone." Jack said wondering how Bob got his number, but than remembering Bob Warner had connections in the CIA. 

"I don't want to talk to him right now." Kate said the stress in her voice breaking Jack's heart.

"Ok." Jack said through the door. He put the phone back to his ear and said, "She's in the shower. I'll have her call you when she feels like talking."

"Put her on the phone now." Bob said. "You had no right meddling in their business. She had moved on, got over you and you came back."

"Mr. Warner I don't think you have all the facts. Now I'm going to hang up before we both say something we will regret later." Jack turned his phone off and walked back downstairs.

Someone was knocking on the door. He opened it thinking it was the delivery man. When he opened the door he stood in shock there was Rick with a baseball bat hanging loosely at his side, and two other men outside his door. Before Jack could say anything one of the men struck him in the head with a right hook.

Jack fell back dazed. He recovered quickly and went at the men who were know in his house. Jack lunged at the man who hit him, striking the man in the stomach with a hard punch. Before Jack could throw another punch the other man with Rick had been able to grab Jack's neck and was chocking him. Jack tried to shake him off by hitting him, but the man held on like a pit bull. Before Jack could get him off Rick struck Jack in the back with a baseball bat.

The man that was chocking Jack let go and let Jack fall to the ground with a groan. Kate heard the commotion and stood at the top of the steps now looking down as Rick's two friends pick Jack up off the floor. Pinning his arms behind him the two men held him as he fought to throw them off.

Jack looked at Rick with a cold stare, he should have ripped the mans throat out when he had a chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Just Jack and Kate more soon

Kate ran back to Jack's room frantically looking through his drawers to find where he kept his gun. She found it and returned to the steps. Rick was on his way up. She pointed the gun at him and said in a calm voice, "Let him go now or I'll shoot you in the chest."

"Kate you can't shoot me. Put the damn gun down before you piss me off." Rick's right arm was in a cast from Jack breaking it. He reached out with his left hand to grab at the gun as he walked towards Kate, "Kate I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you earlier I was just stressed."

"Stop now or I will shoot you Rick." Kate looked at him, unsure if she could shoot, but she was not going to let him get the gun.

Rick kept walking up the stairs he was a foot away from her when he saw her start to squeeze the trigger. He did not stop if she was going to shoot him than he was already screwed. She pulled the trigger. He laughed as he heard the click. "Opp's" He said smiling at her, anger in his eyes.

He yanked the gun out of her hand and smashed her with his cast. She fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Jack fought the men downstairs harder trying to get them off to kill Rick.

Rick grabbed Kate's hair and pulled her down the steps. When they reached the bottom he kicked her in the stomach and said, "I told you to give me the damn gun before you pissed me off."

Jack broke free from one of Rick's thugs and lunged at Rick. Tackling Rick to the ground Jack began to continually punch him in the face causing his nose, lip, and a cut above his eyebrow to bleed. Jack had no intention of stopping till Rick was dead, but one of the thugs took out a gun and had Kate in his arms, with the gun pressed against her temple. The other smashed a metal bat into Jack's back causing Jack to fall to the ground.

When Jack turned around to attack he saw the man holding Kate. This stopped Jack in his tracks, all of his anger coming out as he breathed heavily through his mouth staring at the man holding Kate with death in his eyes, daring the man to try something.

Rick got off the ground coughing. He spit out three teeth on to the floor and said to Jack as blood dripped out of his mouth, "I was going to just leave you alone, but now your going to pay. And she's going to watch." Rick pointed at Kate who had blood coming off a cut above her right eye.

Kate pleaded, "Don't hurt him." But her please only made Rick madder.

"Come on Jack where did all your fight go?" Rick pleaded.

Jack knew if he tried to fight more with Rick he would not be the only one to feel the consequences. Jack stood looking at Rick wanting to rip him apart, but was not going to put Kate in danger by doing so.

Rick walked up to Jack. He grabbed the baseball bat from the man who held it and smashed it hard into Jack's abdomen causing Jack to stumble back gasping for breath. Jack stood back up a minute later and waited for more.

Rick took the bat and swung connecting with Jack's head causing Jack to fall to the ground dazed with blood pouring out of a gash in the back of his head. Jack lay on the ground pain surging through his body. He fought to keep his eyes open. He lifted himself up to one arm and was getting to his knees but before he could Rick walked behind him and kicked him hard between the legs in the groin.

Jack fell back to the ground groaning in pain. He lay on the ground curled, up his eyes shut trying to block out the immense amount of pain he felt.

Rick taunted, "You aren't all that big and bad now are you, you little pussy." Rick lifted Jack's head up by grabbing a fist full of hair he looked at Jack who had blood running down his face from a gash. Rick took his cast arm and smashed it hard against Jack's head letting go of Jack's hair. Jack feel to the ground unconscious.

Rick told the other two men, "Let's go. Kate if you scream when we walk outside I will walk back in here and kill him."

Kate knew Rick meant it. He had never been a fan of Jack's, and she did not blame him at first because she would always have a place in her heart for Jack because they had gone through so much together in the first day they meant. She listened to Rick and did not fight them as they took her to the back of Rick's SUV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bob Warner was pissed, how dare Jack tell him he could not speak to his daughter. He got on the phone and called his contact in the CIA. The CIA kept tabs on some of it's more important people who left, and Jack was considered to be one of those people. Bob got Jack's new address and drove over to the house pissed off.

He got out of his car and walked towards the town house. He reached the front door that was cracked he knocked first, but after a minute of no answer he walked inside. When he walked in he noticed Jack on the ground, a small puddle of blood around Jack's head. Bob's first reaction was to search the house to find Kate. He searched the downstairs than the upstairs and did not find his daughter anywhere. He walked over to Jack, kneeling down he felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. He tried to wake Jack up, but got no reaction from the unconscious man. Bob walked to the kitchen and filled a cup full of cold water. He walked back out to Jack and poured the water over Jack's head.

Jack jumped awake shaking his head, immense pain shooting from the back of his head to his eyeballs. It felt like if he could just put a hole in his head to let the pressure out it would be worth it. He blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Bob Warner and asked, "Where's Kate?"

Bob looked down worried, Jack's face was covered in blood, and he could barely tell the man had blonde hair because of the blood, "I was hoping you knew that. What happened?"

Bob helped Jack sit up so that Jack was slouching against the wall. Jack cleared the fog out of his head and said, "Rick and two others came over. How could I have been so careless?" Jack said angry at himself.

"What Rick did this?" Bob said confused. "He would never do anything like this. What were you doing with Kate?" Bob looked at Jack, he knew Kate still loved Jack and wondered if Rick caught the two together.

"Kate called me earlier crying. Rick hit her and she wanted me to come pick her up. She looked so horrible he more than just hit her once. I brought her back here. She went upstairs to take a shower, and I thought the knock at the door was the delivery guy with food. Other than that I never got more out of her because Rick and two other guys showed up at the door." Jack pressed his hand against the back of his head flinching in pain. The blood had stopped coming out.

"I got to go find her." Jack said trying to stand up. When he got to his feet he was a little wobbly.

Bob grabbed Jack's arm to help him from falling back down. Bob was not sure if he believed Jack, but someone sure had beat the crap out of him, and Jack seemed adamant about finding Kate. "You can't go anywhere. I'll call the cops."

"They won't do anything and if they do they won't do it quick enough." Jack wrenched his arm back.

"You can't go anywhere looking like this?" Bob said giving in to the man, unwilling to fight him because he knew what Jack meant, and he knew Jack was his only way of finding his daughter.

Jack looked at himself, his shirt was covered in blood. Jack walked to the steps than upstairs. He turned the faucet on in the sink and stuck his head under it clearing some of the blood out of his hair. He flinched multiple times as he gently cleaned around the gash in his head. Taking his shirt off that was matted to him from the drying blood he grabbed a clean one and put it on. He walked back downstairs ignoring the pain he felt as he walked. "Let's go." Jack said ready to get Kate back.


	4. Terrorist Say Howdy

Everyone crammed into the conference room for the meeting with Hammond. Michelle was confident that her people could handle the situation. She looked at Bob Cooley the new Field Op's director and smiled at him. She did not mind him he was a decent guy, he wasn't Jack, but no one was like Jack. She wondered if he was ready for the day they were about to have. She had two like it since she had been at CTU L.A. and she knew this would be her third and hardest because Tony wouldn't be there to help out.

"Hi Michelle. How are you?" Bob asked as he looked around the room to make sure all of the people from his department were there.

"It's going to be a long day ask me in twelve hours." Michelle said smiling at him.

Everyone stared at the television screen in the main room. CNN just broke in with breaking news.

"We have just received video feed, oh my god." The reporter looked at the screen in shock, seemingly lost in the teleprompter. The other report jumped in, "It seems today during a press conference the President was just assassinated. It seems a car full of explosives drove by the country house of President Keeler. Everyone there is presumed dead. Fire fighters are now putting out the fire. WE will give you more details as we receive them."

The TV cut to commercial everyone in the room was dead silent in shock. The phone rang and Michelle put Hammond on speaker phone, "Everyone is here sir."

Kim and Chase slipped into the room quietly not yet hearing about President Keeler.

Hammonds voice came over the phone, "I'm sure you all just heard about President Keeler."

Chase looked confused as did Kim. She knew it was a bad idea to sneak off for lunch, but it was almost worth it.

"It seems CTU New York got a threat earlier today and did nothing about it. We have reason to believe that all of the attacks today are related. Find out who's behind it, and try to stop more from happening." Hammond gave his orders like a general, the men already knowing what hey had to do, and not really needing anyone to tell them, but always there had to be that one person to tell them what they already knew had to be done for bureaucratic reasons.

Michelle looked around and the thought occurred to her, this is how people in other countries must feel the looming threat hanging over them, not knowing who might be a suicide bomber and who might be just out to kill you, she laughed almost thinking this had always been the same why did it feel so new now?

Hammond finished his orders and people filed out of the room to go to work. Michelle and Bob sat in the room together not sure of how to proceed. "Bob do your people have any clue as to who might be behind this?"

"Nothing. No one has expected responsibility for it." Bob looked at the screen again and everyone got silent.

The report said, "We just got a phone call from the supposed people responsible for the Oil Reserve bombings, gas station bombings and it also appears the assassination of President Keeler."

The message was played, "As long as the Sinful Western Empire exist so will it's little brother Israel. That is why, we the soldiers of Allah, have waged war. We will bring fear into the hearts of the western infidel who's blood is black. You are bleeding now, you have a chance to save yourself, pull all troops out of the middle East and stop any and all aid to Israel and we shall let you live again in peace. Till our demands are meant you shall live in fear, we shall attack again."

Bob looked at Michelle and said, "Well that makes our list of suspects to be out to about a trillion Middle Eastern terrorist members known and unknown."

-----------------------------------


	5. Unexpected butt kicking contest

Bob Warner drove every now and again glimpsing over at Jack wondering how he could be working with the man he had despised as Kate boyfriend. He somehow wanted to blame it all on Jack, but he knew he couldn't. Jack had been there for his daughter when he wasn't. Jack had probably saved her, and look at him now. He should be at the hospital but there he sat in Bob's car searching intently for the woman who he left for her own good, and she married than this all happened. Bob wish he could be half the man Jack was, he had a renewed respect for the man.

Jack reached in his pocket wincing in pain slightly, he grabbed out his cell phone it was busted. He set it down on the floor and asked Bob, "Do you have a cell phone I can use?"

Bob grabbed his cell phone out of the cup holder and handed it to Jack. To lighten the moment up some he asked, "Local call?"

Both men chuckled at the retarded joke, but they both could feel the tension and hatred for each other receding slightly.

Jack dialed the number to his office and waited for someone to answer.

"Tony Almeida how may I help you?"

"Tony can you do me a favor?" Jack asked.

"Jack where are you I've been trying to call you forever. CTU called they want our office to aid in the current investigation. It's big did you hear about Keeler?"

"What about Keller?" Jack said confused.

"He was assassinated earlier. Suicide car bomber."

"I have a situation on my hands here. Can you get two of our people to help me. I need someone to tell me all properties owned by Rick . ." Jack paused and looked over at Bob Warner, he didn't know Rick's last name.

"Never mind that Jack. I am pretty sure I know where he'll go. Every time they would fight he would take her to his summer house on the beach. It always smoothed things over. I'm about 99.9 percent sure that is where they well be."

"Never mind Tony. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Tony tired to say before Jack hung the phone up, "You still have to see Pal"

Jack and Bob drove in silence for awhile. When they were a few minutes away from the house Bob felt like he had to tell Jack, "Thank you." He said out of the blue.

"For what?" Jack said confused he didn't do anything.

"For being their for Kate when she needed someone."

Jack didn't know what to say. He was not use to this sort of thing. "Sure no problem." Jack was confused a rush of emotion running through him.

They were just outside the long drive way of the beach front house. Bob drove up the drive way and sure enough there sat Rick's car.

Bob and Jack both got out of the car and Jack imagined it looked like an episode of cops, or even the gun battle at the Alamo.

They both walked up to the front door Jack getting ready to kill Rick. Bob knocked on the door and looked at Jack who face still had blood on it from the gouge on his head. "Be cool. He's father is the police captain he can make your life hell."

Jack knew that, and yet he still wanted to rip Rick apart limb by limb. All of the torture things he knew ran through his head an none of them seemed painful enough. He hurt Kate, and that alone merited a extremely painful death, but Rick went as far to come back and fight with Jack and hurt Kate more, that merited death beyond any definition.

One of Rick's thugs from earlier opened the door. "how may I help you?"

Bob cleared his throat and thought he could see Jack's eyes burning through the man, "I'm here to see my daughter."

The thug said, "You can come in he stays out." Pointing at Jack who was ready to pounce the man.

"Fine." He looked at Jack, "Please go sit in the car." Bob knew if he could go in he could speak with Rick and possibly take Kate out with him. Jack would go in and start kicking ars but forget to take names so that he would kill Rick and they would all have to deal with the Police Chief and other issues with it.

Jack wanted to protest but before he could Bob walked into the house and the door closed in Jack's face. Jack went to walk around back but there was a chain link fence he sure was electric. He went and leaned against the car putting his hand to his aching head feeling to see if it had stopped bleeding. He looked at himself in the mirror of the car and he saw half his face was covered in blood. He looked horrible, and all he could think of then was Kate. He had to get her out, he promised she was safe, he let her down. He had to get her out.

He went back up to the door and knocked. He waited patiently for the thug to answer.

"Yes?" The thug said.

"Can I please come in to use the bathroom." Jack said through gritted teeth. He would control himself inside.

"Hold on." The door closed again and Jack heard the lock. The thug walked to Rick who sat on the chair in the living room talking to Bob Warner. He whispered to Rick that Jack wanted to come in to use the bathroom.

"Let him in." Rick said knowing Jack wanted more than that but he would love to look at the man and gloat over his victory.

The thug let Jack in and Jack followed behind him looking in the living room where Rick sat smiling as he walked by. Jack had the urge to run over and just start to beat the crap out of the man pouncing him till he couldn't breath anymore, but instead Jack clinched his fist and followed the man to a bathroom. In the bathroom Jack cleaned the side of his face off and than slipped out the door that lead to a bedroom to go search for Kate. He found her in a room at the end of the hall the thug never noticing he left the bathroom. She lay on the bed her clothes ripped off.

Jack whispered, "KATE?"

She sat up from the bed tears evident in her eyes, "Jack what are you doing here?" Ashamed of how she looked.

"Come on." Jack said with his hand out. His heart beating quickly and his anger getting to him because he knew what Rick had done to her.

"I can't he will kill me if I leave him again he told me." Kate said scared.

"Come on Kate. You can't stay with him after what he did to you? I will protect you I won't fail this time. Your father is downstairs come on. If you don't leave he will kill you. You can't live like this." Jack pleaded. Anger out of his voice but he felt it inside. How could women run back to the man that hurt them so much? What if they had children eventually he would move on to them? Jack knew he was thinking from his own experience but no one knew that.

"He will kill me."

Finally fed up Jack said, "Kate listen to me. I've been through this. My father he would do this to my mother. He almost killed her countless times, and when he finished with her he would move on to me. So listen to me, you have to get your ars up now and come with me."

Kate felt touched because Jack had just shared something with her about his past. He had never done so before he kept it locked up away from everyone. He would lead most people to believe that he had a happy normal childhood. She knew her father was downstairs she could hear his voice. What would he say about how she was right now? Jack could protect her, he had so many times before. He saved her life countless times, and here he was again trying to save her, after she let him go. She tried to get up to grab his hand but cried out in pain. Her ankle was hurt and swollen.

Jack rushed to her wrapping her in the sheet he carried her out of the room. The thug noticed them leaving. Carrying Kate, Jack continued towards the door Mr. Warner noticing him walking by Kate in his arms by he got up off the couch and went to leave. The thug came at them, but Bob jumped in the way hitting the man in the gut hard.

Jack carried Kate out to the car and opened the door for her to get in. He sat outside the door waiting for Bob to come out. When Bob left the house he was holding his hand because it hurt. Jack got into the car and asked, "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing." Bob said with a smile.

Jack knew Bob had just probably done his job for him, beat the crap out of Rick. Jack felt horrible because he did not protect Kate, he wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come.

Bob drove them to the hospital where both Jack and Kate where checked over.

A nurse was talking to Kate when Jack exited the examination room where he just got stitches put in the back of his head.

"Here is the number to a good psychiatrist you might want to talk to her about what happened to you. She specializes in it."

Jack looked around to make sure Bob Warner was not any where near and he waited for the nurse to finish talking with Kate. He walked over to Kate and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Kate said confused trying to seem happy when in truth all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep forever.

"I let you down. I should have been there sooner so he wouldn't of."

"Jack he was my husband somehow it doesn't seem as bad. And you got there you got me out of there, you didn't fail me." She hugged him tears coming out her eyes. Why had she let him go?

-------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Understanding Demons

Jack was not sure where to take Kate now. He knew his apartment was safe, but he thought it was safe last time. She walked out in scrubs on crutches looking at him seeing the pain in his eyes. She had no way of taking the pain he felt away, and it was all because of her. She felt like a horrible person.

"You ready to go now?" Jack asked not knowing if they were done looking over her.

"Yeah. Can we go back to your apartment. I don't want to go to my fathers or my house." She looked down in shame again.

"Sure it should be fine. The cops picked up Rick." Jack said to make her feel better. "Why don't we stop by your house you can pick a few things up and set up camp at my place till you feel better?" Jack said.

"Are you sure. I don't want to be a bother."

Jack smiled, "Well now you mention it." He said jokingly, Kate looked at him and for a moment thought he was being serious he hardly ever joked. When she noticed he was joking she laughed out of the sudden fear she felt. "Funny Jack." She said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Owe." Jack said playfully.

Bob was waiting out in the waiting room for them. Jack told him she wanted to stop by her house to get stuff. Jack would go in with her to help her, and Bob would stay outside to watch an make sure no one got in.

When they reached the house Jack helped Kate inside the house that was torn apart more so than when Jack last entered. He walked Kate to her room helping her get the suitcases out of the closet and pack some clothes. "You don't have to get it all now. We can come back if you need something else."

Kate grabbed the picture of herself, her mother, father, and Marie before her mother died off the nightstand and placed it in the suitcase. It held so many happy memories she wished everything could go back to the way they were back then, but she never would have meant Jack, life had a way of giving you the good with the bad.

Jack carried the suitcases out to Bob's car putting them in the trunk. Bob drove them back to Jack's house and asked Kate, "Are you sure you don't want to come home?"

"Yes." She said.

"I'm going to send some of our security to stay out side to watch the apartment. To help Jack out." Bob said.

"Ok. By daddy." Kate said hugging him.

Bob's heart broken seeing his daughter like this knowing what Rick had done to her. He wanted to rip Rick's heart out, but he was a civilized man and would let the court of law handle it. He still had faith in the court system.

Jack helped Kate inside. She stared at the blood stain in the carpet where Jack's blood had come off his head onto the carpet. "I'm so sorry I drug you into this Jack."

"Kate don't be sorry. You didn't cause this, and it's not your fault. I would have been angry if you had not called me for help." Jack said honestly.

"I'm going to go lay down for awhile." Kate said looking at Jack tears in her eyes because he was such a sweet guy. "Why don't you join me?"

"Kate." Jack said cautiously, "I would love to join you, but don't feel . ." He didn't get to finish.

She grabbed his hand, "I just want you to talk to me."

Jack followed her to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and she laid her head on his lap looking up at him, into his eyes. Losing herself for a minute as she was engaged by their beautifulness. "Please tell me about your childhood. You spoke of it earlier." She said. "I really want to know what you went through." Kate said looking into his eyes, she noticed the slight pain that came to them with the memories he had. He tried to run from them, he hid them for so long. He hoped that the more he hid them maybe he could make them go away as if the never happened.

"It's like I said." Jack said trying to get out of bringing them back.

"Come on Jack. You have helped me so much, I'm sure if you told me you would feel so much better. Please let me help you." Kate said.

"My father was a drunk and a drug addicted. Every cent we had he would spend on his drugs. He cheated on my mom countless times. When my mother was pregnant with me he busted her head open. My mom's family hated him and tried to get my mom to leave him, but she couldn't she loved him. He was her high school sweet heart, she knew he learned everything from his father, and was mildly tamed compared to his father, but this still did not change things. When I was really young I would sit at the top of my steps frozen in fear listening to them fight. He would hit her, and she would hit him back and so on till one of them was to hurt to fight anymore. I hated myself for not going down to stop the fight, but I couldn't I was so scared. I knew though if I just went down he would stop. I never did make it down those steps. One day I was playing to loud in the living room and he was going through withdrawal at the time. He chased me up my steps and I froze at the top in fear. I was terrified for the first time in my life. I was so scared I even pissed my pants." He paused at the embarrassing memory. "He didn't hit me that day. Something stopped him. I'd like to think it was the little humanity left in him, but I'm not sure. A few months later he stopped hitting my mom and moved on to me. I was old enough to fear monsters, but I didn't fear them because there was something even more scary that came in the night. He would hit me every night he came home drunk from the bar with his belt, cursing me because I ruined his and my mothers happy life together. I was a mistake, and that's all. I should have been aborted. When I told my mom finally, she knew it was happening all the time, but I told my mom in front of my grandparents knowing they would make her do something about it."

He paused again a tear in his eye. "She divorced him shortly afterwards. She already had a guy lined up Steve Herraige. Mr. Rogers looking guy, he loved those sweater vest, anyways my father came around after she divorced him. He started to show up more and take me out places. He was going to get help, but one night when he was out with his girlfriend they were both drunk and high, they got into a fight at the bar and got kicked out. He drove towards his new house but didn't make it. Something caused him to swerve off the road and he smashed into a telephone pole. It killed him instantly snapping his neck, she survived with a scratch." Jack was distant now, all feeling left his voce as if he had told the story hundreds of times. "My mom found a man that year and they lived together for a long time, never actually married. She died of a heart attack a year before Teri died, he died of a stroke a few days later. She's buried with him and not my father. My father is next to his mother who abandoned him. No one else is there."

Kate looked up at Jack taken back by his story. She felt so sorry for him and at the same time identified with him. She wanted to take his pain away, even though hers was right now, she felt so much for him at that moment. "Thanks."

"Sure." Jack said still distant. "I'm going down to make super. Why don't you sleep some. I'll wake you up when I'm finished cooking." Jack left the room he needed a drink. He searched his fridge and found the bottle of Southern Comfort. He gulped some down and put it back in the fridge. He went to cooking. All he had was a bag of garlic noodles, so he would cook that and maybe run out to grab some chicken to go with it, if the security was outside.


	7. We NEED YOUR HELP

Palmer sat nervously at the living room table at his new house. It was a big adjustment from going from a big house, the White House, to a smaller size house without all the servants. It was even harder to adjust to not having Sherri around or having to make huge decisions in split seconds. He enjoyed his life now, took it a day at a time till recently. He had a huge decision to make and no time to make it. He waited for Jack to show up, but it had been hours since he called and he still had not heard anything from Jack. He dialed Jack's cell phone and got the voice mail. It was urgent that he speak with Jack now.

------------------------------------------------

Tony walked into CTU with a bag of food. It felt weird wearing a visitors badge, but in the end he was happier. He walked over to Michelle who was talking with Kim about something.

"Hi Tony." Kim said disenchanted.

"Hey. How have you been Kim?"

"UGH." She answered and went back to work.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"Food. And Hammond called me in. He wants Jack here to but Jack's kind of busy."

Kim looked up when she heard her fathers named mentioned, "Busy doing wait?"

"Something with Kate." Tony said not wanting to worry Kim, everything was fine now.

"OH." She said unhappy. She didn't want her father and Kate together she had made that clear a long time ago. A part of her was sure that it was partially the reason her father had left Kate or even vice versa as she was not sure who left who.

"Hammond called you in?" Michelle said confused.

"Yeah. I better go talk to him. Do you have time to break away and eat? I brought enough if Kim and Chase want to join too?" Tony said. He walked up to Michelle's office, what use to be his office that Hammond had occupied about ten minutes ago.

He knocked on the door and walked in when Hammond said enter.

"You wanted to seem me?" Tony said to him

"Please sit Tony." Hammond said in a cool voice. "I just got off the phone with the director of the CIA he wants you and Jack back on this case. You two have been able to stop major catastrophes from happening before and we need that now."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a business to run." Tony said not really wanting to go back to the place that tried to put him away for at least twenty years.

"They are willing to buy out your business from you and hire0 everyone working for you to be apart of the new CTU L.A. We are expanding to become the major headquarters for a new branch of intelligence. It seems homeland security wasn't enough. The President would now like to have a Counter Terrorism Agency and that is all we would focus on. Putting information from every source out there into our data banks and foiling terrorist plots."

"I don't know. I'd have to talk to Jack first and he's in the middle of a personal crisis."

"Jack will be here in a few minutes." Hammond said looking at his watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had left his house to go pick up some chicken from the market on the corner when a black SUV pulled up outside. He was already on high alert and was getting ready to fight when a big man exited the SUV and asked, "Are you Jack Bauer?"

Jack looked at him and for a moment thought about saying, "Nope not me." Instead he asked, "What do you want?"

"Will you come with me please?"

"Uhm No. What do you want?" He asked again.

"Sir come with me please."

Jack then figured by the way the man was dressed, the SUV, and the persisting in not telling Jack what he wanted or who he was that the man was federal government and more likely CIA. "I'm sorry. I'm in the middle of a thing here and I really can't leave." Jack answered and than continued walking. He didn't want anything to do with them.

"Sir I'm placing you under arrest."

"What the hell for?" Jack said turning around.

"I was told to bring you back any means necessary even if I had to place you under arrest. So you can come back voluntarily or I can arrest you sir."

"Well you better arrest me because I am not going to volunteer for anything." Jack said trying to call the mans bluff.

"Fine sir. Please turn around and place your hands behind your back." Just than a squad car pulled around the corner ready to assist the man if he needed help in restraining Jack. Jack did as he was told. After the man finished cuffing him he put him in the back of the SUV and drove off towards CTU.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into CTU cuffs still on pissed off more than ever. Before he was thinking about helping, but now he will tell Hammond to go fu(k himself. Everyone stared as Jack was escorted in by the man to Michelle's office that Hammond had commandeered.

Tony sat in the chair shocked when Jack was escorted in he began to protest, "This was uncalled for."

"Shut up." Hammond said angry that it had to come to this, he knew Jack must have refused to come freely. "Sit down."

"I'm not interested." Jack said flatly.

"Jack we just lost a President, our oil reserve, and a large amount of gas. People are freaking out all over the U.S. and it's getting worse. There will be more if we don't do something. I didn't want to bring either of you in, as far as I am concerned you both are has-beens wash outs that never should have worked for CTU to begin with, but the higher ups don't agree. They want you two on the case and are willing to buy your company out and higher your people on leaving you two to run it as a new part of the Intelligence agency. CTU is going big time no longer is it apart of the CIA, but it's own entity and they would like you two to run this field office again, that's if you stop these terrorist." Hammond said not having much faith in them, people get lucky and that's what happened the past few times for them.

"We need a minute to talk it over. Why don't you take his restraints off, it's not like he can run away." Tony said to Hammond knowing Jack was much to pissed to even attempt being civil.

"Sure Bob take his cuffs off." Hammond said.

Jack glared at Hammond wanting to attack him for even bothering him after CTU turned their back on him. When they left the room Jack said to Tony, "Your not even contemplating this are you?"

"Jack they can make life hell for us. Most of our business is the government and there is a real terrorist threat. This is how we get back in. You and I both know that yeah the others are good at what they do, but that guy Bob Cooley, your replacement, won't be able to handle it, and Michelle is good, but not great she hasn't had to make those split second decisions. We can't just sit there like five year olds pissed off because Mommy and daddy punished us. We did do wrong, we both know it, and they shouldn't have turned their backs on us like they did, but the only people getting hurt here are the innocent civilians living in fear and dying. So what do you say?" Tony said looking at him eagerly, this was his way back in. As much as he hated to admit it he missed the resources of CTU and just running the place. It was so bad that he even thought maybe he missed Chloe.

Jack thought about it, he was stubborn, but not stubborn enough to make others suffer. "Fine."

"Good I'll tell Hammond. You steer clear of him or you might just have problems at the end of this day. I'll get it in writing too, just to be safe." Tony said smiling, Almeida was back in action.

Tony walked out of the office and told Hammond, "We're in, once it's in writing."

"I figured as much it already is. It's being faxed over already signed by the director of the CIA and once the bill is passed, which it will be you two will enjoy a new office building with your choice of people."

"Good. I'll go get briefed by Michelle." Tony said leaving knowing Jack would soon follow behind.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kate woke up in Jack's room. She thought for a moment that maybe none of what had happened the past few hours actually occurred and she was still with Jack, but his house was different and so was his room. It had more life to it than it did before. She walked downstairs looking for him. When she didn't see him she got a little worried. She dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer it. She got worried when she got his voice mail the first time around. She didn't want to leave a message she thought maybe he just ran to the market to get something.

She walked over to the fridge and found a cold beer. She paced the house worried about him, waiting for him to come back. After a half hour passed she called his cell phone again sure that Rick had found him, and was now hurting him. He finally answered.

"Bauer."

"Jack where are you?" She said with the worry in her voice, almost mad at herself for letting him know how she felt.

"I'm sorry I have to help CTU out with a situation. Make yourself at home, there is security outside and there is so money in my nightstand so you can order some food or something. I'll be back as soon as I can get away." Jack said wondering if Kate still cared for him, he could hear the worry in her voice. Was he ready for Kate? He knew before he wasn't he wasn't ready for anyone, but he was lonely and she was a solution to the loneliness to fill the void, but the void couldn't be filled until he dealt with his past.

"Ok. Be safe Jack." Kate said knowing he would again have a long day by the sounds of it, and a lot would happen. "Thank you again for everything."

"No problem Kate. IF you need anything call me and I'll find a way to get it for you."

"Except for you being here I think I'll be fine." She said into the phone, she was vulnerable and Jack always made her feel safe, even when her sister had a gun pointed at her head she felt safe with him.


	8. Peeing Match

"Except for you being here I think I'll be fine." She said into the phone, she was vulnerable and Jack always made her feel safe, even when her sister had a gun pointed at her head she felt safe with him.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I promise to get back there as soon as I can." Jack said knowing she needed him, but again duty called and he had to let his personal life go on hold. He thought to himself his rallying call, _They always want more than you have_. For some reason every time he reached a point where he could just not bring himself to do what he had to do that came to mind and it made him ready to go on for more. "Bye Kate."

He hung he phone up and joined Tony and Michelle for the briefing.

"We don't know a lot about the terrorist group. They are threatening to attack again if we do not stop all aid to Israel and pull troops out of the Middle East." Michelle played the tape for them to hear. Nothing came out of the tape yet they were able to trace the accent to but not limited to Saudi Arabia, but the man could have lived anywhere, but was raised in Saudi Arabia, it didn't amount to much of anything.

"So we have no clues, no leads, and there is going to be another attack among the others that have already happened soon. These terrorist killed the President, single-handedly destroyed the oil reserves, and not mention the other small attacks on gas stations around the U.S." Jack stated.

"Yes." Michelle said knowing where he was going to go with it, "We had no warning of any kind on this."

"Now you want Tony and I to come back in a clean this all up." Jack continued.

"Jack come on don't be so hard on Michelle it's not her fault we were called in." Tony said defending his wife who was taking the most of Jack's anger.

"Sorry Michelle." Jack said finally feeling a little like the arshole he was. "It's just what have you guys done to stop this. Nothing."

"I know Jack. We are trying. We really need your help. For some odd reason you and Tony are able to get things done quickly."

The phone rang and Michelle answered it, "Almeida?"

Bob Cooley came over the phone, "There had just been another attack and there is a man holding a group of people hostage at the mall. Suicide bomber who hasn't blown himself and others away yet."

"I'll send Jack over." Michelle said into the phone.

"I'll go with him." Bob said hanging up before Michelle could say anything back.

"There has just been another attack and there is a threat going on. A man has a group of people held hostage at the mall. He has a bomb strapped to himself. Jack would you please go over and handle the field op's teams there. They need someone to lead."

"Yeah." Jack said putting his feelings aside for the moment there were innocent people's lives at stake, and it was not time to have a paroxysm.

"Bob is going with you." Michelle yelled at Jack as he walked out of the door.

Bob Cooley sat in wait for Jack at the desk outside the door.

Jack recognized the man as the person who arrested him and brought him in. "Don't you have something better to do other than harass me?"

"Yeah stop the terrorist attack. Which you are going towards now." Bob said, "I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Bob Cooley. Head of Field Operations."

"Great." Jack said thinking how did they replace him with this chump.

Chase came down to Jack and said, "Welcome back Jack. I got a car all ready for you. SUV fully loaded with all the trimmings."

"Thanks Chase." Jack said grabbing the keys from him. "Staying here?" Jack said testing him.

"Hell yes. Your back in the field last time I was shot, lost my hand, and almost died from being around you so long."

"Nice Chase." Jack said smiling at the young agent who he was proud to know, and even happy that Kim meant him and was going out with him. "Keep Kim safe." Jack said walking out.

Bob followed Jack and said to him, "I'll drive."

"I got it." Jack said never one to let others drive him around. He got in the SUV and backed it out speeding out of CTU. He played with the radio until he found a station he could tolerate.

Even thought I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds.

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away

For one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew about

This one thing

Wouldn't that be something

Bob went to change the station but was stopped by Jack.

"What are you doing? Leave the radio alone."

"You can't like this music. This is what my daughter listens too."

"Well I can see she inherited her great music taste from her mother." Jack quipped back. Both men did not like the other man and they made it known. "You should be worrying about the terrorist attack and not what's on the radio anyways."

_  
  
_They reached the mall with little other conversation. Jack got out and approached the yellow police tape. He was stopped by a police officer, "Sir you can't go through."

Bob smiled at Jack as he pulled out his badge, "CTU. He's with me."

"Sorry sir." The police officer said raising the yellow police tape to let them through.

Jack followed Bob through the empty mall to the area above where the man with the bomb stood holding at least ten people hostage.

Bob whispered to Jack, "Any plans?"

"Yeah. You go down and talk to the man. IF he decides to set the bomb off you hug him and we hope you take most of the explosion saving the rest." Jack smiled at him, he really did not like the man, and Jack knew he should be serious but his hatred was hard to hold back for the pencil neck dork that took his job.

"Funny. Why did they bring you back again? Aren't you just a wash upped has been?"

"Yeah I am. So maybe I should go back to my nice life again." Jack said walking away.

"Bauer get back here unless you want me to call Brad. I'm sure there is still something out there he can dig up to charge you with. Murder doesn't have a statue of limitations. And your buddy Palmer isn't in office anymore."

Jack stopped in his tracks. He knew what Bob was talking about and his hatred grew. "Fine. What is your plan?"

"We try to diffuse the situation."

"How do you plan on doing that? This man is willing to die. The minute he thinks we will move in they are all dead. So what's your plan?"

"We give him what he wants before he kills everyone."

"How do we know he doesn't have the bomb rigged to go off if he doesn't hold a switch or something?" Jack said still facing away trying to calm the anger he felt and that showed in his voice slightly.

"We look and see." Bob said glancing down at the man who had not seen the two men above him.

Jack turned around and looked. He studied the bomb attached to the man but could not tell much from this far of a distance. "This is useless we won't learn anything standing up here." Jack said walking away with another plan.

"Where are you going Bauer?"

Jack was on the main floor of the mall. He grabbed a flack jacket from one of the police officers, putting it on he walked down the empty hallway of the mall. He heard the quiet whimpers of people being held hostage. Someone grabbed him from behind before he turned the corner to where the man was holding the people.

"What are you doing?" Bob asked looking at Jack.

"Getting information."

"By getting yourself killed. You really aren't that smart are you?"

"I have this lovely one way turned on so you can hear what we are talking about. If the bomb is not rigged so you can shoot him without making everyone die I will give you the signal."

"Which is?" Bob asked.

"I'm sorry."

"What is the signal?"

"I'm SORRY!" Jack said loud, but not loud enough for the people to hear him.

"I can't let you do this. You are still only a civilian."

"Fine you do it." Jack said looking at him knowing he would not chance it, he still had things to hold onto in the world. "Fine I'm going. Get in position and please hit him on the first try." Jack said walking away into the open area.

When he walked into the open area the man looked at him, "What are you doing?" The man screamed in a thick accent.

"I'm just here to talk." Jack said raising his arms to show the man that he was unarmed.

"What do you want to talk about? There is no negotiating."

"I know. I understand your cause, but do you want to kill all these innocent people in the process?"

"Why should I care about these people? Your country and others kill hundreds of innocent people daily, yet we cannot attack your people?"

"I understand." Jack studied the bomb. "It's not fair. But you have to give us time to meet your demands." Jack tried to keep the mans attention.

"Time is something you have had to much off."

"I'm sorry."


	9. bobdabutthead

Bob heard the words and aimed his rifle. He had the cross hairs were he needed them he held his breath and pulled the trigger.

Jack felt the bullet whiz past his ear and saw it enter the terrorist skull. Jack hoped his hunch was right.

The terrorist fell to the ground dead. Jack rushed over looking at the bomb it was not active and he knew it wouldn't go off. The hostages were crying still sitting still out of fear. Jack told them, "Some agents are coming in now. They are going to question you and than you will be free to go. If you need to we will have psychiatrist on hand to help with any emotional duress you might have." Jack left them as the agents came in. There was nothing on the man to help identify him.

He ran into Bob as he was heading towards the exit.

"Damn you got some ball's. They told me you never actually thought things out, but damn I didn't expect you to just walk in like that and do it."

"Nice shot. Call Michelle have her get an ID on the body." Jack said as if Bob were to stupid to figure it out himself.

"Already done. There is a possible lead. We got it from the L.A. Police department. They have a possible hide out for a terrorist group. Guess where it is?"

"Where?" Jack said not in the mood.

"A mosque go figure."

Jack and Bob left the mall to go to the mosque. Jack thought about the last time he was in a mosques and than he thought about Kate. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number.

The phone rang and Kate looked at it unsure if she should answer it. She wsn't sure if Jack had a girlfriend or just anyone that he would mind her talking to. She finally answered the phone, "Hello."

"Kate it's Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I borrowed some clothes and money. I found some in the night stand and ordered a pizza."

"Great. I'll try to be home as soon as possible. I have to help out with some stuff and than I'll be there." Jack said goodbye and hung the phone up.

"Who was that?" Bob asked from the passenger seat.

"No one." Jack said focusing on driving.

"OK. Where to next?"

"Do you ever think on your own?" Jack said clearly irritated.

"I must some times because they made me the director of field op's after you left."

"Yeah I see they got desperate." Jack said still angry.

"Yeah especially when they made to director of field op's." Once he said it Bob felt bad, but didn't show it. He actually had respected Jack up until the day with the virus. There were many things Jack could have done instead of what he did that would have saved lives, but in the end Jack always choose the hard way.

Jack didn't answer back. Hit bit his lip trying not to act out on his anger. He sped up and he turned into CTU. When he got out he slammed the car door and walked inside. He leaned against Michelle's desk unsure of what to do next.

"Hey Jack this is a no parking zone." Michelle said joking she hadn't seen Jack in awhile. Tony would invite him over and Jack always had an excuse not to go.

"Sorry." He said standing up.

"WE don't have anything yet. Nothing solid on the guy. I have Chloe and Tony working it if they don't kill each other first. What's your instinct say?" Michelle said trusting Jack's instinct.

"I don't know." Jack said sitting on the sofa thinking about it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Bob interrupted them and said, "I'll be in my office if you get anything. When your finished with your nap Jack we can try to think of a lead or something to check out."

Michelle smiled at Bob as she watched him leave she liked the man, but she could already tell Jack would hate him.

"Why me?" He said once Bob was out of the office. "That guy is a fu(king idiot." Jack said.

"No he's not. It's like putting to beta fish together they will go at each other till ones dead. You both think you are the best at what you do, and you both are great if you could just work together we might get this threat taken care of.

Jack thought some more and something hit him, "These terrorist up until now, we've had small one major organized threat."

"Yeah?" Michelle said not sure of where he was going.

"This is a major scale attack that would take a lot of funding, and a lot of planning and coordinating among more than one group because the large area."

"So there has to be someone funding it, and someone running it." Michelle said catching up to Jack's thoughts. "we just have to find out who. Want to take bets on which Middle Eastern country it is?"

"Who says the main funding has to come from a Middle Eastern country? It could be Britain for all we know." Jack said not ruling anything out.

"Jack they are Middle Eastern men. With the same believes as those terrorist organizations that are based out of the Middle East. For Christ sakes they are based out of the Middle East there is nothing to show that it is another country or anyone for that matter."

"Same as the day with the nuclear bomb and looked what happen than." Jack said reminding her.

"This is not the same. They did not give up an ultimatum with the bomb. Here they did."

"Which makes it even more weird. When have we received an ultimatum from them that they were seriously willing to give stuff up for? Really think about. Something's not right here." Jack stated.

"Get the proof than Jack. I know you have some of the best instincts but we need proof I can take to the President."

"Sh!t" Jack said all of the sudden.

"What?" Michelle said confused.

"I'm suppose to meet with Palmer sometime today or tomorrow to discuss something with him." Jack said.

"So call him and tell him you have something you have to do. It's not like you have much choice Jack."

Jack grabbed his cell phone and called his office where his secretary gave him the number to Palmers residents in California. After five rings Palmer picked up, "Hello?"

"Sir. It's Jack Bauer. I called to let you know I won't be by anytime soon. I got called back to CTU for a few days to help with a possible threat."

"I really need to talk to you today jack. It's very important that I see you. If you could spear a half hour that's all I'll need." Palmer said.

"I'll try sir. But I can't promise anything." Jack felt obligated to help Palmer in any way necessary after all of the stuff he had done for both Jack and Tony.

"Thank you Jack." Palmer said before he hung up the phone.

"What does he want?" Michelle said after Jack put his phone back.

"He said he needed to talk to me today it was important." Jack said wondering what Palmer could want that could not wait until a terrorist threat was diffused. "Anything yet?" Jack said to bring his thought back to the current problem at hand.

"I don't know lets go make sure those two haven't killed each other yet." Michelle said smiling.

When they walked over to where Chloe and Tony were working Jack could see Tony's face turning red. Jack let out a laugh that caught Tony's attention. "What's so funny?" Tony said snappily.

"Nothing at all." Jack said holding back a smile, Jack wasn't the only one dealing with someone he couldn't stand. "Got anything yet?"

"Nothing. We are running the bombers prints now, but we are getting nothing back on them." Tony said looking at Jack for some sort of help he couldn't stand working next to Chloe any longer.

"What do you think?" Jack asked wanting Tony's opinion on it.

"I don't know what to think there have been a few more attacks: a gas station Florida, a federal building in Illinois, and a prison in Texas that was holding a known terrorist they picked up jumping the boarder a few years ago."

"Get any information on him maybe he has something to do with the group." Jack said.

"No it's a Israeli terrorist not Arab." Tony said. "The only thing I could see is them wanting him dead, but they didn't succeed and he's free at the moment along with a small group of other convicts."

"Are there any connections between these attacks other than theories?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing other than the group who is claiming them by calling the local law enforcement agencies. We have tapes of all the calls coming in for voice and other analysis." Chloe finally jumped in.

Jack looked at his watch, there was nothing he could do here and he still had a business to run, "I'm going to go see Palmer and see what he needs. Call me if you get anything." Jack said turning to walk away.

Michelle said, "Jack this is important."

"I know Michelle but there is nothing I can do here right now. I'll think about it and see if Palmer can think of anything he was president for four years so he might have some idea of something we are missing too." Jack said walking away.

Bob Cooley walked down and saw Jack leaving. He ran after Jack and grabbed Jack's arm as he was walking out the door, "Where do you think you are going?" Bob said in a commanding tone that already had Jack ready to knock him out.

"To see David Palmer. Michelle already knows. I'll be back. If anything happens they can call me."

"This is not the time to be visiting with old friends Bauer." Bob said still holding on to Jacks arm.

"Bob we don't like each other. So I'm going to give you a friendly warning, IF you don't take your damn hand off me in three seconds I'm going to spend the rest of the day in jail for knocking you the fuck out." Jack hissed through clenched teeth. "I've done this job longer than you and I would not go visit friends on a day like this. There is nothing I can do right now. Tony and Chloe are running around trying to find a lead, we have none, so I'm going to talk to an old friend and a valuable source of information to see if he has anything, and possibly help him with whatever problem he might have. If you have a problem take it up with someone who gives a damn." Jack yanked his arm away from Bobs grip and walked out of CTU.

Bob stood in the doorway to shocked to react. He went back to his office angry. How could he let Bauer show him up like that. Still mad and not sure what to do Bob grabbed his coat and keys and yelled over to Michelle as he walked out, "Call me if you got anything."

Jack drove watching for anyone or anything following him. Sure that no one was around he continued on to Palmers house. He contemplated what Palmer could want. It sounded very urgent and Palmer sounded stressed, something he should not be now that he was just a civilian with enough money to retire on. Lost in thought Jack was surprised when he felt the car wasn't moving anymore, he was at Palmers house. Getting out Jack scanned the area there weren't any secret service men in sight, Aaron, who was Palmers friend and trusted head of secret service, followed Palmer out of the white house was no where to be found. Jack knocked on the door and waited for Palmer to answer. Jack thought maybe they were inside or just on leave, Palmer had been known to evade them a few times especially when something bad was going down.


	10. The past comes back again

Jack waited a few more minutes before he opened the door and let himself in, "Sir?" Jack called out uncomfortable calling Palmer Mr. Palmer, David, and Mr. President was out of it so he settled for sir. Jack walked through the foyer of the mansion. He called out again, "Sir it's Jack. Is everything ok?" Jack became alert something was wrong someone would have answered by now.

Jack was alert but when he heard a noise coming from what he assumed was a living room of sorts he almost jumped out of his skin. He cautiously walked into the room keeping his hand ready to pull his gun if need be. He didn't want to pull it now in fear of walking around the corner to find a secret service agent who would deem him a threat and shoot at him. Jack turned the corner and saw Palmer standing in the living room staring at the empty fire place. "Sir are you ok?" Jack asked dropping his guard a little.

"Yeah. Sorry I was deep in thought." Palmer said putting his game face on he turned around and saw Jack, who was much shorter than him standing at him studying him. "Would you like something to drink? I could use something stiff about right now." Palmer said walking past Jack to the tray with scotch and ice on it. He grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured himself a drink, "Would you like one Jack?" Palmer asked.

"No thanks sir."

"Call me David please no more formalities. We both our out of our past fields." David said gulping down his drink hoping to calm his nerves.

"Ok sir. David what did you need to see me about?"

"A situation that occurred this morning. Let me go grab the papper have a seat." David was not sure what to do next, he wasn't going to drink. What else could he do. He walked out of the room into his study.

The man stood there smiling an evil smile. "Why isn't he out yet?"

"He won't drink."

"Than find another way or you won't see Nicole ever again. You know what I'm capable of."

"I'm trying my hardest damn it." Palmer screeched in a low voice so Jack wouldn't hear. He left the room he quietly walked back into the living room. Jack was sitting on a couch and didn't bother to look back as he heard Palmer approaching. He was getting sloppy Palmer thought to himself. Palmer walked up behind him and quickly put his big arms around Jack's throat squeezing tightly.

Jack was shocked when he felt the arm go around his neck. He tried to fight Palmer off, but his arms were strong and he was two times Jack's size. Palmer had Jack off the couch, and Jacks feet couldn't even touch the ground. He fought and kicked at Palmer as his vision became blurred from the tears in his eyes from lack of oxygen he wasn't sure why this was happening he tried to fight as the last of his body gave out from lack of oxygen. Palmer held Jack up a few minutes after his body slumped he wanted to make sure Jack was out and not faking. He knew Jack was really good at what he did, and wasn't going to chance it. After he was satisfied that Jack was asleep he laid his friends unconscious body on the ground.

He yelled through the house, "He's unconscious." Palmer looked down angry at himself for doing it, but they had Nicole and they were going to hurt her if he hadn't helped them. He felt bad, but at the same time it would have been worse if he had not done it.

The man walked into the room and looked at Jack, "Good job David. Secure him." The man threw a pair of handcuffs at David, "This is almost over." He smiled at David.

"What is this all about? Why do you want Jack? He doesn't even work for CTU anymore. He's retired."

"I know that this has nothing to do with CTU." The man said silencing Palmer, "Just do as I say."

"I want to talk to Nicole."

"All things come to those who wait. Now do it." The man snapped.

Palmer rolled Jack onto his back and cuffed his hands together. He stood up and looked at the man, "What now?"

"Get him up were moving." The man said as if Palmer was stupid and couldn't figure that out himself.

"What about Nicole?"

"You'll see her once we get to our destination."

Palmer grabbed Jack off the ground he was heavier than what Palmer remembered him being from earlier. He carried Jack out of the house to the SUV. He put Jack in the back as the unknown man had ordered. "Get in the front and listen to my directions." The man ordered as he got into the back with Jack. He started to go through Jack's pockets and coat to find anything. He found a knife, a gun, a few extra clips of ammo, and Jack's wallet. He looked through Jack's wallet. He noticed the picture of Kim, Jack and Teri. He than went through and saw that Jack had moved since last time they had meant.

Bob watched as the SUV pulled out of the drive way. He slumped in his seat so that they wouldn't see him. He wondered what was going on, more than he wanted to get involved in on a day with a threat to L.A. He followed the SUV slowly as to not attract attention to himself, something was going on and in his gut he felt it had to do with the attack on the U.S.

Jack slowly regain consciousness he felt the weird sensation that he was floating. When he opened his eyes he looked around he was in an SUV. How did he get there? He tried to move his arms but they were cuffed behind him. He looked at the man sitting next to him and turned white.

"oh it's nice to see your awake now Jack." The man looked at him.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jack said angrily.

"Oh nothing really a little revenge with a little work that's all."

"I didn't do anything to you." Jack said still sticking to his original belife, "you brought it all on yourself."

"My wife killed herself Jack. She hung herself. My little girl she found her mother. I haven't seen my children since the day I was carted off to jail for stealing money from some low-life terrorist, but that didn't matter did it. Cuz you have killed how many innocent people and you are still on the street. I take a little money and I go to jail." Seth Campbell said angrily. He hit Jack in the stomach hard, winding Jack, "You have worse coming to you."

Jack glared at him in pain from the punch. "I didn't kill your wife you did when you broke the law and put yourself in the position to go to jail. It wasn't my fault you went to jail. I wasn't the one who told you to take the bribe." Jack said angrily he knew opening his mouth was stupid, but he wasn't going to sit back and take it.

Seth pushed his gun into Jack's temple hard, "SHUT Up OR I WILL KILL YOU NOW."

Jack closed his eyes he couldn't shut up, "What is the truth bothering you." Jack said angry he didn't' want to sit there and take the blame any longer.

With a quick movement Seth thrust the butt of the glock onto the back of Jack's head causing Jack to fall forward and blood to drip out of the fresh wound on the back of his head. "NOW SHUT UP."

Jack listened this time he was far to dazed to say anything.

"Turn off here." Seth yelled at Palmer. He was angry and all he wanted to do at the moment was kill Jack, but he couldn't he had a job to do before hand.

Palmer turned into the small subdivision. He was not sure where they were at he was still unfamiliar with the roads in L.A.

"Go down two more streets than turn into the driveway on the house on the corner. The garage door will open drive in and turn the car off." Seth ordered.

Jack looked around and noticed it was the neighborhood that Seth's house use to be in. Jack looked around hoping to get the address so that he could somehow get in touch with CTU and tell them where they were at or at least escape.

Palmer pulled into the drive way and a few seconds later the garage door opened. Palmer drove in and turn the car off, "Where's Nicole?"

"You'll see her soon enough." Seth said from the back seat. He got out and said "Hello to Teddy."

"I see you got the package." Teddy said smiling at his older partner. After the incident on Super Tuesday Teddy had been suspend for his hand in the electric man's death, and later was fired for it. He became even more bitter towards Jack and CTU after he found out that Jack was not brought up on formal charges for that day. After Seth got out with a little persuasion Seth got him to side with him and go on this little mission.

"Yeah. Can you finish restraining him then put him in the trunk of the Contour?"

"Sure be my pleasure." Teddy walked over to the passenger side rear door and opened it. He roughly pulled Jack out saying, "Hey Jack nice to see you again. Maybe this time we can shoot the breeze without your little girlfriend calling for help." Teddy smiled at him grabbing a roll of duct tape off a bench in the garage.

Before Teddy could do anything with the duct tape Jack tried to fight him off. Jack had only his head, and feet, but he wasn't going to go down easily.

"Come on Jack don't make this hard." Teddy said getting angry. Jack tried to head butt him but he ended up punching Jack in his open abdomen area. Jack fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him.

"That's better." Teddy called to Seth who went into the house, "Do you have anything to sedate him, he's being one feisty co(k sucker."

Seth walked out with a needle and a vile of an opaque liquid. "This should do the trick I heard it use to be candy for Jack. Is that true Jack, where you a junkie?"

Jack looked up from his position on the ground and saw the needle. His mind quickly said, "SH!T" to itself. He knew what it was and he didn't want it near him. He tried to roll over onto his back so that he might be able to fight more, but he couldn't get himself to move.

Seth laughed as he watched Jack struggle on the ground. Palmer stepped in front of Seth who was approaching Jack with the needle, Palmer also knew what was in it, "Don't please." He said putting his arm out to stop the man.

Seth looked at Palmer with disgust. "Don't touch me ever again." Seth punched him in the stomach hard causing Palmer to double over in pain.

"Don't you don't need to. I'll take any responsibility for any trouble he causes you." Palmer said in pain.

"To late." Seth kneeled next to Jack who was struggling against him.

"Maybe you shouldn't" Teddy intervened finally thinking.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Because they wanted him coherent when we got him back to the staging area. And that might keep him out for awhile, and they might not be to happy."

"I knew there was a reason I brought you along." Seth smiled at him. "Only if he stops struggling. Get him fully restrained." Seth said pointing at Teddy.

Teddy threw the roll of duct tape to Palmer, "Restrain him. Your responsible now."

Palmer walked over to Jack and began to restrain Jack's legs. He whispered to Jack in hopes that neither of the men would hear him, "I'm sorry I got you into this. They have Nicole I didn't know what to do."

Jack didn't have a chance to answer him before Seth was on them, "What were you talking about there is no need to talk." He looked at Palmer who half a$$ed restraining Jack's legs with the tape. He ordered Palmer, "Get in the car now."

Palmer listened and walked over to the Controur and got in the back seat. He looked back and saw Seth kick Jack violently two times in the side, Palmer had not known the two's past, but he sure it wasn't all that good.

Seth taped Jack's legs together and than Jack's mouth and eyes. For both the mouth and eyes he ran the tape around Jack's entire head three times to make sure there was no way to get it off. He than ordered, "Bend your legs back."

Jack complied with the order, he did not want the drug in his system he had fought to hard to get it out for it to come right back in. He knew just a small dose could be enough to send him back into the addiction. He winced as Seth pushed his legs back further than what they were willing to go, his muscles stretching to become to taunt that his legs screamed out in pain. The heel of his shoes touched his butt. Seth with the help of Teddy tapped Jack's legs in that position. "There that should hold him. Let's get him into the trunk."

Jack heard the trunk pop open and than felt a set of hands under his shoulders than under his knees. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and than thrown into the trunk where his head bounced of the side of the trunk as he flew inside. He groaned slightly in pain as he felt the warm blood trickling down the side of his head.


	11. Fighting

He was to disoriented to tell which direction the car was going or if it

was even going. The only time he knew what was happening was when the

driver took a corner to fast and sent Jack moving across the trunk in the

little room he had smashing his head against the medal bar inside. After

what seemed like an eternity the trunk had finally opened. Jack looked up

out of habit even if he couldn't see anything.

Teddy laughed as he saw the blood trickling down Jack's head, "Did you get

a boo boo?" He chuckled even harder to himself as he pulled on Jack's arms

to pull him out of the trunk, letting Jack fall the few feet to the ground.

Jack's groan was barely audible under all the duct tape.

Two more men came up and carried Jack through the warehouse to a small

room. Once they got him inside the me removed the duct tape from Jack's

legs. And waited for Seth and the others to join them before the removed

any more.

Seth walked into the room with David and two other men. David instantly

ran to his daughter who was sitting in the corner crying silently to

herself. David grabbed her in his arms and tried to consoler her, he

ignored everyone else in the room.

"Get the rest of the tape off him." Seth ordered the men.

One of the men thought to himself as he was unwarpign the tape around

Jack's eyes that it was going to hurt once he pulled it off. He pulled the

tape completely off taking some of Jack's hair with it. He pulled the tape

off Jack's mouth and Jack just clinched his teeth to keep from crying out as

more hair was ripped off his head.

"Move him to the chair." Seth ordered. There was only one chair in the

room so it really made it easy to figure out which one.

The men roughly picked Jack up off the ground and pushed him into the

chair. Seth looked at him and said, "I would like nothing more than to beat

you to death right now but I can't. WE have visitor coming soon. He would

like to talk to you than I can kill you he said." Seth smiled at him, he

relished the thought of killing Jack slowly for all he had done to ruin

Seth's life.

"Sounds like fun." Jack said sarcastically. He didn't blame himself for

what happened to Seth nor could he because it wasn't his fault. Jack may

have busted him, but in the end Seth had made the decision to take the

bribes.

Seth punched him hard angry that Jack was not playing the role that he had

dreamed up for so long. Jack was suppose to be scared begging for his life

not being a smart ars.

Jack spit blood out onto the floor. He wondered how the hell he was going

to get out of this mess his thoughts stopped when a man walked in. He was

clearly Jewish as he had one of the caps they wear on. "Jack Bauer I

presume?"

"Yes. I'm don't think I"ve meant you before?" Jack said trying to figure

the mans name so he could try to understand who he was dealing with.

"Yes sorry. My name is Aharon. You'll have to excuse Seth he doesn't

really like you."

Jack didn't answer back to that he really wanted to say, "No Sh!t

Sherlock." But he knew that might get him into a bit of trouble.

"Well It was nice to meet you Jack, but I have work to get back too. I hope Seth and Teddy won't be to hard on you while I'm gone." Aharon left the room taking Palmer with him. Aharon called back, "Don't kill him. I still need him as a part of the plan, and don't hurt him so bad he can't walk."

Aharon left and Teddy laughed as he saw Jack sit in the chair unable to do anything. He looked back a Palmers daughter who was curled up in the corner still crying, "Shut up lady." He said angry her crying noises getting to him.

She didn't she only started to cry harder. Teddy walked over to her and pulled her off the ground, "Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about." He smacked her in the face when she wouldn't stop.

Jack stood up from the chair and went to go after Teddy for hitting Nicole, but before Jack could even move past he chair Seth was their to punch him in the stomach. The punch sent Jack to the ground gasping for breath as the air was knocked out of him. He had no way of blocking since his hands were secured behind his back.

Teddy saw what had occurred and let go of Nicole who slid back to the ground crying as silently as she possibly could. She watched as Teddy walked over to Jack who was lying on the ground now, and began to kick him repeatedly in the stomach, chest, head, groin, and than Seth joined in kick Jack in the back. Nicole couldn't help as she cried louder for them to stop hitting the man she knew as the man who had saved her father during the Presidential primaries.

They both stopped and looked down at Jack who was looking worse for wear now. "Pick him up." Seth ordered Teddy who bent down and grabbed Jack's bloody body off the floor. He put Jack in the chair and held him there for a second not sure if Jack would stay sitting by himself.

Seth bent down and looked in Jack's open eyes which were full of pain, "You still with us Bauer?"

Jack spit blood out of his mouth onto Seth's face. "Yeah." He said showing no pain through his voice. Seth punched Jack in the head, the force sending him to the ground.

"Leave him for awhile." Teddy said knowing they had done a good enough inflicting pain.

They left the room. Jack lay on the ground waves of pain and nausea going through him. He had swallowed a lot of his own blood and it was making him sick to his stomach that was already hurting from the beating his abdomen took.

He felt a pair of hands gently touch his back, "Sir are you ok?"

Not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was Jack answered in the best non-painful voice he could muster, "I'm fine."

Nicole slowly helped Jack stand up. She more or less stood by him as he struggled to stand without the use of his hands. Jack felt the blood running down his face, but dismissed it, he had to find a way out. He looked around unsure of what to do. There weren't any windows, he was sure the door was locked, and he didn't see anything other than the chair in the room.

Nicole moved back to the corner when she heard people approaching the door. Jack stood watching the door wondering who was coming now.

Seth walked with Bob. They had caught him outside the building trying to sneak in. When he opened the door he saw Jack's face go to one of betrayal because he thought Bob was working with them. Seth almost laughed as he pushed the man into the room and locked the door behind him.

"What's this?" Jack asked clearly angry.

"Failed rescue attempt." Bob said feeling stupid for not being able to save them without being caught he knew Jack had done much more than he did before in worse conditions.

"Oh you're good." Jack said turning back to see where Nicole went too.

Bob was angry at Jack's comment, "At least I tried Bauer. I could have left your sorry ars here and went back to CTU and worked on the threat at hand. Instead I came here and tried to help."

"How did you find here?" Jack asked still not trusting him.

"I followed you to Palmers house, than to the other house, than to here." Bob said knowing Jack didn't trust him.

"And you just couldn't manage to call CTU at any point in this time nor keep yourself from being caught?" Jack said skeptically.

"I screwed up. I'm not as perfect as you. Ok." Bob said matching Jack's angry tone. "But not completely." He smiled he remembered the ace in his pocket.

"How that?" Jack asked wondering how the man could find anything good in all he had done.

"These. Those stupid Ba#tards forgot to check my pockets." Bob said pulling out his keys.

"Oh great, what do one of those magically open the damn door? Or maybe you'll key them to death." Jack screamed angry.

Nicole sat in the background almost laughing at the two. She had reached the point where she couldn't take much more of the stress and she snapped. She found the two men bickering at each other like two high school girls fighting over a boy to be hilarious. Jack turned to look at her as she was laughing so hard, to the point that she had tears coming out of her eyes.

Bob started to laugh with her in between his laughs he said, "No but I can get your hands free. And we can try to take them when they come back in Sherlock. By the way you look like hell."

"Thanks." Jack said angrily.

"Hey I can leave those on if you want?" Bob joked walking over to Jack. "I know how much you love to have that type of jewelry on or so I've heard." Bob joked.

"Not funny." Jack said turning around letting Bob undo the cuffs.

Jack brought his hands in front of him gently rubbing his wrist. He looked around the room for anything to help them again finding nothing. "Do you have anything else?" He asked hoping maybe Bob smuggled a gun an knife anything in.

"Nope. I guess I could key them to death." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Better than talking me to death." Jack quipped.

"Oh your so funny Bauer." Bob pushed Jack gently tired of Jack's holier than thou complex.

"Don't touch me again." Jack warned pointing his finger threateningly at Bob.

"Or what you gonna fight me Jack?" Bob said smiling daring Jack to try anything.

"Will you two stop." Nicole yelled fed up with their bickering. "What we need to do instead of fighting is find my father and get out of here."

Jack looked to the ground in shame that he was acting that childish. "You're right any ideas?" He asked looking at everyone in the room. They heard people coming. Jack quickly stuck his hands behind his back as if he were still cuffed holding the cuffs behind him and Bob leaned against the wall. Nicole went back to her corner and sat on the floor.

The door opened and Seth and Teddy walked in. They smiled at Jack and asked, "Ready for more?"

"Maybe you should undo my hands so it's not so one sided." Jack challenged.

"Nah that'd be no fun than." Teddy said.

Seth looked at Bob and started to wonder what to do with him he would be a problem if they started beating Jack again he thought.

Bob noticed Seth looking at him and Bob said, "Hey kick the crap out of the arrogant Ba#tard for all I care. I'm just going to hold up this wall and wait for when you all feel it's a nice time to let me walk out of here."

Seth smiled at Bob, "I thought I liked you for some reason."

Teddy walked up to Jack as Seth turned around to look at them. Seth never saw Bob coming at him. Teddy was taken off guard when Jack swung his arms from behind his back and smashed a fist into his head. Dazing Teddy Jack continued with different punch combinations until Teddy fell to the ground unconscious. Jack noticed Bob was still fighting with Seth. Jack bent down and took Teddy's gun off him and told Nicole, come with me.

Bob finished off Seth grabbing his gun he followed Jack and Nicole out of the room. "Where do you think they have Palmer?"

"I don't know." Jack said, "did you see him anywhere?"

"Nope. You go that way and I'll go this way meet back in ten."

Before they could gunfire irrupted in the hallway. Jack quickly pushed Nicole in a doorway with him. Bob went to the opposite door way and they both began to fire at the men firing at them.

"We have to get out of here and come back for Palmer we can't hold them off and we don't have enough ammo." Bob said.

Jack knew it was the truth but he didn't want to leave David behind, but he also had to get himself, Bob, and Nicole out alive. "Cover fire for us." Jack yelled back.

Jack grabbed Nicole and as Bob fired down the hallway, Jack pulled her down the hallway to a door that was marked exit. Once they got out Jack began to cover fire for Bob who ran back to him. Once Bob was out the door he took off sprinting to his car they had not found. He pulled Nicole as Jack ran backwards waiting for the men to come out the door. When they never came Jack began to worry. They made it to the small patch of woods where Bob hid his car and they all got in. Bob started it and backed out of the small wood patch and drove over a hundred till he reached the main highway. He also wondered why they weren't following them.


	12. Back to CTU

"Where are we going?" Jack asked finally.

"Back to CTU. There is still a threat out there, and we need to find out where David Palmer is." Bob said in a commanding tone he was in charge, and Jack needed to know that.

"Fine with me." Jack said sitting back looking in the rearview mirror to see Nicole sitting in the back quietly. For her sake he said, "We'll find him."

Nicole tried to smile at the man she barely knew, she knew he would find him, but what shape if any her father would be in was another matter.

When they got back to CTU Tony noticed them walk in. He noticed the blood on Jacks face and smiled, for a second he thought that maybe Bob and him had gotten into a fight, but than he also noticed more damage on Jack, and he knew there was no way Jack would have lost a fight to Bob with Bob looking unharmed. "What happened?" Tony asked Jack.

"Nothing honey." Jack joked.

"Funny. Seriously what happened you two just disappeared of the face of the Earth? Lover fight." Tony said pointing at a bruise he noticed on Jack's arm.

"Yeah it seems two of my old lovers weren't to happy with me."

"Who would they be?" Tony said trying to get serous.

"Teddy Hanlin (??) and Seth Campbell." Jack answered.

"OK I'm confused where did you run into those two? And what is Palmers daughter doing here?" Tony asked. Michelle had walked into the conversation and was starting to think the same.

Bob started to explain to Michelle, "I was tailing Jack after the mall incident. I didn't know where he was going and I saw him go to Palmers house. I don't know what happened inside but about ten minutes later out came Palmer and Seth with Jack. They loaded him into a car and drove to another house. I'm assuming that's where they threw Jack into a trunk because I watched them take him out of a trunk at the abandoned building they took him too. After that I'm not sure till I was caught. Than I so graciously helped him escape and Palmer was no where to be found."

Michelle looked at Jack and gently touched a bruise that was forming on his face, "What about the gaps Jack?"

"Some guy named Aharon meant with me. Nicole was in the room they took me two. Seth and Teddy had a nice little kicking match with me."

Michelle interrupted him, "How did they get you first?"

"Palmer called me earlier today and said he needed to see me as soon as possible. At the time I was taking care of Kate's problem."

"Kate's problem I thought you two were through?" Michelle asked.

"Sort of. But I helped her and than this super agent came and arrested me." Jack said glaring at Bob. "But when I got there, no one was there. No secret service or personal security. I remembered how private David had been so I thought a little of it but proceeded. I found him inside and he left the room, and I never expected him to attack me, but when he returned he attacked me. Put me in a choke hold and than I passed out." Jack said. "I woke up in a car next to Seth, than was put into a trunk, and was brought back out to the room with Aharon. I don't know the man's plans but he's planning something today."

"Great two terrorist threats in one day, a missing ex-president, and much more." Tony said sarcastically.

"Any new leads on the first terrorist attack of the day?"

"No not yet. We are still working on it." Tony said flatly.

"What about the body from the mall?"

"Still working on an ID Jack." Tony said irritated.

Michelle intervened before they started their typical arguing and said, "Jack maybe you should go get looked at."

"I'm fine Michelle." He said glancing at her.

Chloe walked over and interrupted them, "Jack you have a phone call."

Jack looked at her confused no one would be calling him here, no one knew he was here, "Who is it?"

"How should I know Jack?" Chloe said in annoyance.

"Maybe if you asked." He said sarcastically happy he no longer had to put up with her, "Which line?"

"Three." Chloe said walking away angry.


	13. Jack to the rescue again

Jack picked the phone up, "Jack Bauer?"

"Jack!" He heard Kate's frantic voice.

"Kate what's wrong?" Jack asked in a hushed voice everyone was talking amongst themselves not worrying about what he was doing.

He heard the familiar voice get on the phone, "Jack I heard you've been sticking your nose into others peoples business also. I thought by now you would have learned your lesson, but I guess you never do. What could I expect from a man like yourself?"

"Rick they let you out already?" Jack said clinching his teeth to keep from reacting.

"Yeah seems they didn't have enough evidence. Good thing to know people in high places isn't it Jack?" He taunted.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to hurt my lovely Kate as long as you do what I tell you."

"What do you want?" Jack said.

"I want you to go to our house. Go inside sit on the couch and wait for us. Make sure you have your gun sitting on the coffee table or what's left of it, and keep your hands visible. Better yet, put your gun on the coffee table and kneel in front of the fire place with your hands on your head."

"How will I know you won't hurt Kate?"

"She's my wife Jack. Just do as your told, and don't let anyone know. I'll find out and than she will pay along with everyone else you care about."

Jack panicked he hadn't seen Kim since he got back. "Fine." Jack said hanging up. "Where is Kim?" He asked as soon as he got off the phone.

"She's working with Chase on getting all information we can and figure out which group is threatening us why?" Michelle answered.

"Nothing. I hadn't seen her that's all." Jack felt relieved she was with Chase, that meant she was about as safe as she could be.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked.

"Kate. She needs me to go home real quick. I'll be back in a half hour." Jack said getting up from the chair and getting ready to leave.

Bob walked up behind him, "I'll go with you."

"I don't need a chaperon. I'll be back." He said walking.

Michelle called out to Bob, "You probably should stay here and help coordinate with the teams that are going to raid the building you guys were taken too."

Bob stopped and turned around and went back knowing Michelle was right, but he also knew something was up with Bauer. He just wasn't sure what.

Jack drove around for fifteen minutes sure this time no one was following him. He knew it was not as easy as the movies made it to be, you could never be a hundred percent sure, you were lucky if you could get eighty percent. He turned into Kate's neighborhood and looked around for anything to tell him what he was walking into. He parked in the drive way and got out of the car cautiously. He knew he could be walking into his death, but it didn't matter he had promised to help Kate, and he would do just that. He walked into the house stepping over the broken stuff he searched the house for anyone before he went into the living room. He turned the coffee table over and placed his gun on it. He took the clip and ammo out before he set it on the table. He walked over to the fire place and kneeled down as he was told to do, putting his hands on his head. He sat there for about ten minutes before he heard the front door open and people walk in.

Jack turned his slightly when he heard them coming down the hallway and he heard Rick order two men to search the house. He and another walked into the room, "Turn you head back forward Jack." Rick ordered as they walked in.

Jack turned his head so he was looking at the fire place again.

"Check him." Rick order the man that walked in with him as Rick grabbed Jack's gun and the clip off the table. He placed the gun inside the breast pocket of his blazer. He watched as the man had Jack stand up and searched Jack. Every pocket, and everywhere else for anything. Finding nothing he turned to his boss, who was standing by the couch. "he's clean."

"That's a good boy Jack."

Jack turned around and asked, "Where is Kate?"

"She's around."

"The deal was . ."

"No there was no deal. I said if you wanted to see her alive again you would do as I said, I never said I'd let her go. You federal types are really dense."

Jack glared at him, "What now? How do I get you to let her go?"

"You don't she's my wife. She belongs with me."

"She is not an item to possess."

"That's where you are wrong Jack. She is mine not yours. Get over it." Rick said walking up to Jack. He was inches from Jack daring him to do something, anything.

Jack knew if he lashed out he might get himself and Kate killed. "What do you want than?"

"A nice mansion, two lovely children, you dead, and a million dollars. Which I might just get that all." He said smiling at Jack. "Let's go."

Jack walked away from the fireplace the flunky of Ricks following close behind Jack. Jack turned around and felt the gun press against him, "Hey?" Jack said putting his hands up, "I just wanted to know who's care?"

"Yours." Rick said smiling still. He was winning.

Jack walked out to his car and got into the driver side. He waited for them to get in the car before he reached in his pocket to get his keys out. The barrel of the gun pushed in against his rib cage warning him not to try anything. Jack put the keys in the ignition and started the car, "Where to?"

"Drive out of town to the country. I'll give you directions from there."


	14. What do you know

Bob Cooley looked around CTU trying to find something to do. He wasn't use to being out in the field so much, and not knowing what was going on inside CTU. He found Kim and Chase working over a computer and asked, "Did you know where your father went to? He said something about going home to help Kate?"

"Kate Warner?" Kim said confused.

"Who is she?" Bob said not knowing.

"His ex-girlfriend why would he be helping her? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. I just needed him for something and he wasn't answering his cell phone. Probably busy. Could you give me the address so I can stop by?"

"Sure." Kim said writing the address down for him on a sheet of paper she had.

"Thanks. Call me if you get anything on the terrorist cell."

"Yes sir." Kim said looking at Chase who had the same look of confusion she had.

Michelle watched Hammond walk out of CTU and she had already assumed where he went. Michelle stood over Tony and Chloe as they worked together on running the fingerprint they got off the dead terrorist. She wanted to yell at them and tell them to cooperate better, if they could just shut up and work and not argue they would have the identification already.

Kim ran down from the office, "We got something Michelle."

Michelle went up to the office that Chase and Kim were working in.

"We think the terrorist group behind the Presidents assignation is the Furry of Allah, a group based out of Palestine. They usually attack Israel. That's the problem we have why would they move onto the U.S?"

"Expanding. The U.S. is one of the major allies of Israel if not the biggest, and they probably want us to stop. If we do God only knows what could happen, Israel is a strong country on their own, but could they take on everyone again and win?" Michelle said. "Good job find out more information on anyone in the group. I'll forward this to Bob, and Hammond."

Michelle went back to her desk and called Hammond first telling him of their progress, than she called Bob, "You find him yet?"

"No. No one was home." He answered.

"We got a lead. The group, Furry of Allah. Kim and Chase are looking for the leader now." Michelle said.

"Try to find any safe houses in the U.S. something we can go at." He said.

"I know we are working on it. You might want to call all the teams and have them ready to go at a seconds notice."

"Already done." Bob answered, "Now I just have to find Jack. Is there any way to track him?"

"His cell phone. I'm sure he has the standard 911 feature that sends a signal off so it can be tracked in case of an emergency and you can't tell them where you are at. I'll check." Michelle said opening the program and putting Jack's cell phone number in, "He has it off because it's not transmitting a signal."

"Sh!t. Does he do this all the time?"

"No this isn't like Jack to just disappeared without calling in on something like this. He works on his own, but he always kept us updated." Michelle said getting worried now.

"I'm going to search a little more than I'm coming in. Call me if you get anything else or if he comes in between now and the time I get back."

Jack parked the SUV. He had followed all of Ricks directions and ignored Rick's tries to get a rise out of him. Jack knew he had to keep his head about him, he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, or he would get him and Kate killed. Jack looked at the house in front of them. It was a log cabin style house with a second floor. Jack got out of the SUV and walked to the front like he was ordered. They took him around back the gun still pressed against his back.

When Jack got to the back he felt a twinge of something the mountains were off in the horizon and there was a small little pond that was as clear as the oceans around Jamaica. He could actually see the bottom and fish swimming in it.

"Like it Jack? It's my little peace of heaven." Rick said walking in front of him.

Jack stopped his awe look and looked around; they were in the back yard what now?

One of Ricks flunkies walked out of the house and smiled at the sight of Jack, "Everything is set up sir."

"Great. Come on in Jack." Rick said walking onto the big porch on the back of the house. The flunky pointing his gun at Jack pushed Jack forward. Jack followed Rick inside and than down the steep steps into the darkened basement. The ceiling was low at the bottom so Jack had to duck as to not hit his head on the beam. He continued to follow Rick through the dim room into a small tunnel area that Jack knew had not come with the house. He could tell it was built not to long ago. Rick stopped at the end of the tunnel and opened the door. It led into another room that had three other doors off it. The room had a few computers, and a small group of people working on them. "Welcome to my little secret place. Seems that the people I help well the needed a place of operations, and the cabin was lovely enough. Here is where you will be for the time." Rick said stopping at the door on the right. He opened it and the guard pushed Jack inside. Jack walked into the darkened room that had just enough light in it that someone could see a few feet in front of them. Jack saw Kate lying on the floor, her eyes were closed and he was relieved when he saw her chest moving up and down. He turned around, "What did you do to her?" He asked angrily.

"She is just resting. Minor medication so she wouldn't claw my body guard any worse than she already had." Rick said before he shut the door.

Jack walked over to her once the door closed. He knelt down by her he pushed the hair out of her face to see a fresh bruise on her cheek, he felt his anger rise and he quickly tried to push it back down. He sat on the floor next to her.

Kate felt someone gently touch her face and move her hair back she had thought the days events were just a nightmare, with a good dream inside of it, and she would wake up to Rick in the bed next to her ready to console her. She was disappointed when she woke up in the dark room. She looked up to Jack who smiled at her, she thought how could he be smiling at a time like this. There was nothing to smile about, but she smiled back gently, she knew he was just trying to be there for her and try to show her everything was fine even though nothing was.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"My ankle, neck and cheek hurt, but I'll live what about you? Did they hurt you?" She asked noticing a few new marks on him.

"No."

Kate was about ready to ask how he got there when the door opened.

"Ah I see my lovely wife is awake. You two look very comfortable together, but you always were weren't you?" Rick said bitterly.

"Rick what are you doing?" Kate asked angrily.

"Kate you stuck your nose in some business that you never should have and I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier, but than you had to go call lover boy here in and that just screwed everything up."

"Let him go Rick." Kate said. "He has nothing to do with whatever."

"Kate you would like that wouldn't you, so you wouldn't have to see him get hurt or die. You never did stop loving him did you? I knew I could never match him, but you could have made it seem like I was." Rick said angrily.

"I love you Rick. Yes I will always love Jack, but it's not like you think. Jack helped me through a hard time, and has always been there for me, he is a friend nothing more."

Jack sat quietly he wasn't going to get into this, he knew this conversation was not going to lead to anywhere good.

"Sure Kate. Let's just say we're sorry. I'll let him go, and he'll keep his mouth shut right?" Rick said sarcastically. "You were always a rich naive little girl."

Kate glared at him, she knew she couldn't go at him her ankle was still sore and she wouldn't be able to stand on it. So she settled for a glare.

"Oh I'm hurt." He said smiling to her glare. "Ok enough business time. Jack I want you to meet Husam al Din." Rick stepped out of the door way and Jack saw a middle Eastern man standing there. The man was huge in size and Jack could tell it was not fat it was pure muscle.

Husam stepped into the room with two other Middle Eastern men. "Jack Bauer I presume. This is the man that has been giving you so much trouble Rick?" Husam said doubting Jack's strength and ability by looking at the smaller man sitting on the floor. "But than what should I expect from an accountant?"

Husam ordered one of the men, "Grab the girl." He looked at Jack and said, "Stand up."

Jack did as he was told. He helped Kate up for the men to grab her. The men were nicer to her helping her over to the corner of the room where someone had just brought at chair in for her. Jack looked at the Arab man and showed no fear in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was to big of a coincidence that here he stood in front of an Arab man and there was an Arab terrorist group threating the United States.

Husam walked up to Jack standing inches from here looking for any fear, "Who knows about what Kate found?" He asked Jack.

"What did Kate find?" Jack asked.

Husam hit Jack in the stomach, his strength matching more than his size. Jack fell to the ground gasping for breath. Husam walked over to Kate and asked, "Who did you tell?"

"About what?" Kate asked frantically remember the last time she watched someone get tortured.

"About your fathers accounts."

"No one."

"I don't believe you." Husam said walking back over to Jack who was on all fours pushing himself back to his feet. Husam looked back at Kate, "Does he know?"

"No I never told him." She said frantically trying to get him to believe.

"Is that true Jack?" Husam said looking the man in the eyes, he saw anger this time, but nothing else.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Kate called me earlier told me her arshole husband was hitting her. She asked me to come over. I got her and we haven't really talked about how or why." Jack said through clinched teeth he was still trying to get his breath back.

Husam looked at him, trying to figure out if he was lying. He looked back at Kate he grabbed a fist full of Jacks hair and pulled him closer so Kate could see. Husam smashed Jack's head against his knee.

Jack dropped to the ground, blood gushing out of his nose. One of Husam men pulled him to his knees and Jack sat there wiping the blood from his nose with his arm. Husam pulled a gun out and pushed it against Jack's head, "Kate who did you tell about what you found?"

"No One!" Kate said exteremly frantic she was sure the man would pull the trigger.

"Does he know Kate?" Husam asked again.

"NO I swear."

Husam pulled the trigger of the gun. Jack flinched when he heard the trigger being pulled back. He was sure these were the last moments of his life, he knew he would die one day by the hands of an enemy, but he didn't think it would be that soon.

Husam laughed when the empty gun clicked instead of sent a bullet flying out into Jack's head. "So he doesn't know." Husam said putting the gun back.

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Kate, he hoped she would stay quiet if she had told anyone they would die, and she would die. Once they found out what she knew and told they would have no need for either him or her. He didn't know why they were keeping him around.

"No he doesn't." Kate said relieved that the gun was empty.

Husam pulled Jack to his feet roughly. Jack stood next to him looking at Kate, trying to convey that she had to stay quiet no matter what they did to him.

"Who helped you find the discrepancies?"

"No one." Kate said calmer now that they weren't pointing a gun at Jack's head or hurting him.

Husam hit Jack in the abdomen and kicked once he hit the ground. He kept kicking Jack, each kick was harder and moved Jack farther. It seemed with every cry of pain the power of the kicked increased. Husam finally had Jack against the wall and he kicked him one more time, this time in the groin. He said to Kate, "Think about who you told I won't be so nice next time." He left the room with his flunkies.

Jack lay on the ground he closed his eyes to try to block out the pain he felt. He heard someone walk over to him and felt someone grab his hair pulling his head up, "Hurts don't it Jack?" Rick taunted.

Jack didn't answer him, and it angered Rick he let go of Jack's hair and kicked him twice before he left the room. Kate stood up and limped to Jack, holding back her cries of pain as she put weight on her ankle. She sat on the ground next to him. She grabbed his head gently and said, "I'm sorry."

Jack looked at her, blood pouring out of his nose and cuts in his face, "Don't be Kate. You can't tell them no matter what they'll kill you then." He said through the pain.

Kate looked at him and felt horrible; she had dragged him into this. It was her fault that he was again hurting. She was about ready to apologize more when the door opened again.

Husam walked in with the same two thugs from earlier and Rick behind him. Rick frowned when he saw Kate holding Jack's head in her lap, "No that's not right Kate. You are still my wife." He said glaring at her.

Jack pushed himself up slowly through the pain.

"Change of plan. Bauer come on." Husam said pointing a gun at them.

Jack stood and followed them out. The two thugs kept pushing Jack as he walked. Jack clinched his teeth to block out the pain he felt walking, his body hurt, and he knew it was only for awhile the pain would subside and he'd be able to move around without pain.

Husam stopped Jack by grabbing his shoulder. "Put your hands behind your back palms facing up."

Jack did as he was told knowing they were going to restrain him somehow. One of the thugs put the cold cuffs onto Jack's wrist and than pushed him forward to go through the tunnel to the stairs, out to the car.

Husam and the thugs were the only people coming now. Jack asked, "Where are we going?"

"To visit someone. Shut up" Husam answered.

"What about Kate?" Jack asked.

"She will not be harmed. Allah has a strict rule about hurting women and children even enemy's women and children." Husam said for Jack who he was sure like most Americans was not versed in the Koran, even those Americans who fought his so called terrorist groups. He pushed Jack into the back seat. He sat next to him the gun trained on Jack every step of the way. He knew Jack was not a stupid man and knew that they most likely didn't need him anymore so if he wasn't cooperative he would die, but Husam was always very cautious.


	15. One man's terrorist is anothers freedom ...

His cell phone rang and he answered it, "Husam?"

"Where are you?" Jack could hear the voice scream over the other line.

"We are moving now. We will be back at the house in twenty."

"Move faster."

"We are going as fast as we can without attracting attention. If we get pulled over it's going to be hard explaining me having a man at gun point and him being restrained."

"If you want your money I'd move quicker."

"Yes sir." Husam said before he closed the phone. He looked over to Jack who was just looking straight ahead. His nose had stopped bleeding as had most of the cuts on his face, he had dried blood on his face.

Jack finally glanced over at Husam still he had no fear in his eyes. Husam didn't notice fear in his eyes when he had the gun placed against his head. He wondered about the man. "Who are you?" Husam asked.

"Jack Bauer." Jack answered confused.

"Who do you work for?"

"I own a company. Small firm."

"But you worked for the government?" Husam asked confused he had been told Jack worked for the government.

"Yes I did. Counter Terrorism Unit."

"Ah." Husam said smiling, "So this is right up your alley?" He asked with a sadistic smile on his face, "Because according to your government I'm a terrorist."

"Yes according to my government you would be considered a terrorist, and no it's not up my alley. I left that field last year and I do not really want to work in it anymore."

"Why not?" Husam asked generally wondering why a man, he would considered his enemy would choose to quit.

Jack looked uncomfortable and squirmed a little not wanting to talk about it, "Let's just say that I gave everything for the job, and in the end was left with nothing. I had to make some changes and it went."

Husam noticed the uncomfortable feelings he had brought up by the conversation and noted them for later use. "But you once believed in the cause? And you believe I am a terrorist?"

"One man's terrorist is another's freedom fighter. But yes to me you are a terrorist. You are terrorizing an entire country because you do not like their polices. Most people would protest, and not kill or harm others to make their point."

"But Jack you as a man of the sword know that sometimes people have to die to make a point. Protesting gets you no where because they don't listen."

"But you become what you hate when you kill innocent whether you see them as evil beings or not. No one has the right to hold the weight of someone else's life in their hand. It took me awhile to learn this."

"Interesting coming from you. A man I am sure who has killed more people than I have."

"I did it for my country and I'm not proud of it." Jack said looking at Husam all feeling gone.

"I do it for my country that is being oppressed by your allies. My son lives in fear every day, in Gaza waiting for the Israel army to come and take me or him or even his mother away as suspected terrorist. Which by their definition I am a terrorist, but that I'm doing nothing more than your founding fathers did. But since it doesn't fit in your countries nice neat little plan for the world, my people are persecuted. I had a daughter. She was killed by an Israeli soldier after they finished making her watch them beat her mother, her father, and hold her than little brother with a gun to his head asking her if she wanted to see his brains." Husam got quite for a second.

Jack looked at him and meant what he said, "I'm sorry. Sometimes in war innocents get hurt. No one ever understands the enormity of that comment and how wrong it is till someone they love is one of the innocents that gets hurt."

The car stopped and the thugs got out of the front opening the back doors pulling Jack out of the SUV. Jack saw that they were at David Palmers house, and instantly he became confused. He knew the man he had meant earlier was Jewish, and this man was clearly Palestinian, they don't get along. They never have for quiet some time, and there was no way they would work together willingly.

Jack was roughly escorted into the house. He saw Seth and Teddy sitting in the living room with David. They smiled at Jack when he walked in, "Nice to see you again Bauer."

Jack glared at them and began to wonder what the hell was going on. He looked at Husam who seemed to not care to much.

"Did you bring the gun?"

"Yes his finger prints are on the bullets already." Husam said handing Seth the gun. Seth pointed it at Jack and said, "Nice gun. You still have the woman right?"

"Yes we still have her." Husam answered.

"Good." Seth walked over to Jack and looked at him, "I owe you a lot of pain. But now is not the time." Seth ordered Teddy, "Where is the kit at?"

Teddy handed Seth a small black bag, and smiled at Jack. Seth ordered. "Hold him." To the two thugs that flanked Jack.

Jack felt their powerful arms hold him as he tried to fight, he was sure what was in the bag. He saw David on the couch watching, but not moving to help. Jack was angry with him for not doing anything to help him, but than what did he expect from a politician.

Seth made sure Jack could watch him pull the drug out and slowly draw some into the syringe, "Don't worry Jack I doubt it'll cause a full relapse."

Husam stood back and watched he knew what the drug was and was surprised to hear Seth say it wouldn't cause a relapse. He understood that to mean that one had to be addicted to it before it could cause you to relapse into an addiction.

Jack fought more violently as Seth came towards him with the needle full of the drug. Jack looked to see how much was in there, he knew he couldn't stop it from entering his body, but he hoped it wasn't enough to cause him to overdose. Seth reached Jack who fought, but was steady enough for him to put the tourniquet around Jack's arm and slap his arm to bring the vein out. He pushed the needle in, Jack felt he familiar stinging sensation and than he felt the drug pull into his veins, the euphoria quickly over took him and he stopped fighting.

"You can uncuff him he'll be a good boy for about an hour." Seth smiled at Jack who was trying to fight the drug off, but it was useless he could hear his mind stopping the fight welcoming back the feeling the drug brought. The men uncuffed Jack and moved him over to one of the over stuffed chairs. Seth stood behind Jack who's eyes had glazed over now. "See Jack it ain't that bad now is it." Seth bent down and grabbed Jack's limp arm he put the gun in it. He held on tight so that Jack couldn't turn the gun on him. He pulled Jack's arm up, Jack was trying to fight him from holding his arm, but his mind wouldn't send the signals quick enough, nor did it care. Jack watched as Seth moved his arm up so that the gun was pointed at Palmer. He felt Seths finger onto his and push it back. He felt his arm jerk as the gun recoiled. He heard Palmers cry of pain and watched as blood poured out of his chest. He than felt his arm turn the gun was moving towards his head, he was trying to fight it, but he couldn't stop it.

"Stop." Teddy said going over to Seth. "He's not suppose to die yet."

Seth glared at Teddy who had a gun pulled on him now, "Fine." He let the Jack's arm fall and with it the gun fell to the ground. Teddy wiped the needle off that Seth had discarded on the floor. He wiped the finger prints off and went over and put it in Jack's hand pressing his thumb own on the plunger. He than let it fall to the floor next to the gun. "Good boy Jack." He said.

Josh Jones came in the room. He had been one of Palmers security guards. "Ok I'm ready now." He said looking at Seth. Seth had gotten him to work with them for money. He would say that Jack killed Palmer in cold blood.

Seth walked up to him and hit him a few times to make it look like he had been in a fight with Jack. Than he grabbed a glass pot off a table and smashed it hard against Josh's head knocking him out. He smiled as his plan was coming together. "Let go we are done here. Good job Husam. Follow us back to the new base camp and we will make sure you get paid."


	16. Introducing Jesse Storm

Jack sat on the chair he knew there had to be something more than just the heroin because his arms felt heavy and he was tired. The heroin had never had this huge of an effect on him. There had to be something else in it. He was trying to move but his brain wouldn't send the messages to his limbs he watched them walk out and was unable to do anything about it.

Seth patted Husam on the back outside, "Good job my friend."

They all got into one SUV because they would leave Jack's behind. They drove to an abandoned field outside of town. Husam looked around and said, "Where is your headquarters?"

It hit him than he wasn't going to get the money to fight the great battle of Allah. He looked around his men with him also they were getting ready to pull their guns out when a bullet went flying into one of the big men's foreheads and a second later another connected with the others head. Killing both of Husam's men leaving him alone standing on the side of the road with Seth and Teddy.

"My men will still detonate the bombs." Husam said thinking maybe they had been law enforcement.

"We hope they will. We are planning on it." Aharon walking out of the field said.

Husams face dropped in anger as he saw a sworn enemy walk out of the field.

"You stupid Arab ba$tards so greedy that you'll take money from anyone willing to pay and yet you never think about who it might be, like a person you hate."

"Why?" Husam asked not understanding why an enemy would help fund his battle.

"Because once your men are found out they will trace it back to Palestine. The U.S. will attack like they did with Afghanistan, and we will be stronger allies. Your country will no longer exist and my people will be able to expand onto your land."

Teddy handed Aharon his gun and Aharon pointed it at Husam who showed no fear. He fired twice hitting Husam in the chest both times. Husam fell to the ground breathing heavily as he was trying to stay conscious. Aharon spit on him and got into the car leaving the three Arabs on the side of the road.

In the car Aharon asked, "Do we still have Bauers lady friend?"

"Yes she's at the safe house with her husband and the few men that Husam has left."

"Send the men in have them kill everyone but the woman and her husband. Bring them to the safe house. Her husband still has work to do for us. And Bauer did everything go according to plan?"

"He is at Palmers house. High as a Kite, and sedated. It was so funny because he was so out of it he couldn't even fight as I brought his hand up and pulled the trigger while the gun was in his hand. Those were some seriously powerful drugs."

"I know." Aharon said angry.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't let us kill him?" Seth said angrily he wanted his revenge.

"Because this is a game of chest you can't take your enemy out earlier otherwise the game is short lived. He will have the entire country after him soon. They will link him back to Husam once they search his apartment, not only did Husam kill the current President and it looks as if Jack helped him, but their beloved ex-President was killed by Jack. That is more than enough to have the country ready to rip him apart." Aharon said in an annoyed tone for having to explain himself.

Jack heard the sirens coming and he knew he had to move. He struggled through the drug haze to stand. He bent down and grabbed his gun. The sirens were just outside now, someone must have called when they heard the gun shots. Through the drug haze he took off running towards the sliding glass doors to the back yard. The cops he heard were not far behind. He ran and jumped grabbing the huge wall that blocked the back yard of Palmers house off from the freeway bellow. Jack was pulling himself over when he heard the gun go off behind him and felt the white hot pain in his side. He finished pulling himself over crying out in pain. Once he got to the leg he noticed the large hill that lead down the free way. He knew they were aiming and him so he just continued to let himself fall forward hitting the dirt hill crying out in pain, as he began to roll down the hill hitting his legs, head, and other body parts on trees and small stuff in the ground. When he reached the bottom he rolled out in front of a car.

Jesse Storm report for the channel nine news at nine slammed on her breaks as the man rolled out infront of her car. She was sure she hit him when she couldn't see him.

Jack lay under the bumper of the car trying to block out the pain he felt. His head was mere inches from the tire. He pushed himself out from under the car. He went to stand when he felt the immense pain in his left leg. He looked down and noticed the stick sticking out of it, almost like after the plan crash the year of the nuclear bomb. Jack used the bumper to push himself to a standing position. He was a little wobbly but standing.

Jesse got out of the car and asked, "Are you ok sir?"

Jack looked up the hill to see the first cop climbing over. Jack made a split second decision, he pulled his gun out and ordered, "Get I in the car."

"You can have the car."

Jack pulled the slide back on the gun, "I said get in the car." He screamed waiting for her to open the driver side door. He got into the passenger slide and slid down in the seat, "Drive." He ordered pointing the gun at her.

Jesse thought in her mind, _I'm gonna die. This is the end. _

Jack looked over at the woman and noticed nothing in her eyes. He was almost shocked to not see the fear coming off her. Most people would be screaming and crying about right now, but she sat there and drove. Jack felt his side with his free hand and felt the warm blood on his fingers.

Jesse had noticed the wound on the man and said nothing. She finally broke the silence and asked, "Where are we going?"

Jack thought about it, "Do you have an apartment close by?" Jack said reaching into her purse with his free hand getting blood on her white leather purse. He flipped through her wallet and found her drivers license. "We'll go there. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to think for a little bit, and once I've figured out what's going on I'll let you go. I promise I won't hurt you as long as you do what I ask."

Jesse didn't believe him, but she didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't like she could fight back, he had a gun and the bullets in hit could move faster than she ever could. If she got him to her house she had a better chance of escaping there she knew it better than he did. She would fight him on her own turf she thought to herself. It occurred to her that he didn't know who she was, which was good because he wasn't demanding TV time or anything like that. She had heard on the scanners that there were gun shots at Palmers house and was on her way there to check it out when he rolled out in front of her car. She was sure now he knew what was going on there if he wasn't he one who did it. Maybe she could get a story out of this in the end, but first she had to survive before she could tell the story.

Jack sat in the passenger seat watching her. His eyes dropping some the drug effecting him still. He felt the little adrenalin rush he had that helped him move wearing off. He moved in his seat clinching his teeth as his leg and side irrupted in pain.

Jesse pulled into her drive was and sat in the car, "We are here."

"Do you have a garage door opener?"

Jesse pressed the button on her garage door opener and the door opened as it should.

"Drive in put the car in park turn it off and hand me the keys." Jack ordered.

Jesse did as she was told and sat in the car. Jack ordered, "Close the garage door."

Once the door was closed Jack got out and looked around for something to restrain her with he knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer. He found some duct tape. He grabbed it and opened the driver door stepping back he kept his distance, "Get out." He threw her the keys, "Unlock the door and go inside slowly."

Jack followed her inside the house she lead him into the living room he was getting ready to ask where the bathroom was when he saw the pit-bull coming down the hallway.

"Call him off." Jack ordered pointing the gun at her.

She glared at Jack knowing her dog would attack him soon.

"Do it I don't want to have to shoot him." Jack said looking at her his eyes pleading with her to call the dog off.

"Jack come here boy." She said the pit-bull changed his course of going after Jack and turned to his owner.

Jack was confused when she called out the name, but soon realized it was her dogs name. "Can you lock him in a room somewhere?" Jack asked politely not as menacing as he had been for the past bit.

"My bedroom."

"Where is it at?" He asked.

"At the end of the hall." She said pointing down the hallway the dog came from.

"Ok." Jack said waiting for her to walk him down the hall. Jack followed her down the hallway and watched as she pushed the dog into the room and closed the door.

"There." She said looking at the man who was mealy feet from her. She could see the damage done to him and she knew if she went at him now she might be able to knock him down and get out, but she was to scared to he still had the gun trained on her.

"Where is your bathroom?" He asked noticing her staring at him, he knew she was thinking of attacking.

"In there." She said pointing to the room next to the bedroom.

"Do you have gauze or anything like that?"

"Yes." She said walking into the room. She opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. She knew he couldn't see what she was grabbing for. She grabbed the medical scissors in her hand and as she closed the door she jammed them into his shoulder.

Jack stumbled back some he cried out in pain. He raised the gun, but didn't fire. He kept the gun trained on her, part of him wanted to pull the trigger, and another part just told him to hit her. He did neither. He growled, "Back down the hallway." The scissors still in his shoulder.

She watched in shock as he did noting but cry out in pain and aim with the gun. She listened to his order hoping he wasn't going to kill her now. He had her walk into the living room. He pulled a chair out with the bad arm, and said, "Sit."

She sat in the chair. He grabbed the duct tape he had set down earlier and pulled strip off. He secured her arms to the chair and then her feet. When he was sure she wasn't going to get free he set the tape down and placed the gun on the coffee table in the living room that was a part of the dining room there was no clear partisan between them. He pulled the scissors out of his shoulder closing his eyes as he did so trying to block the pain out. He was happy they were only about an inch in length he knew they didn't hit anything major, he just had a nice incision. He limped back down to the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet. He found some gauze, gauze pads, and tape. He walked backed to the living room so that he could watch her. He slowly took his shirt off grimacing in pain as he did so.

Jesse watched as the man took his shirt off. She had noticed his good looks earlier, but she blocked them out it wasn't good to be attracted to the man holding you at gun point, something told her he didn't have a real good future. She saw all the other bruises and cuts on his chest and abdomen. She didn't know what had happened to him, but by the looks of it someone had beat the crap out of him recently she was shocked he was even moving.

Jack noticed her eyes on him he continued his work feeling the drugs taking over more and more. He noticed his eyes slowly dropping. He quickly tended to the gun shot wound covering it with the gauze he wrapped it around his stomach and tapped it off. He looked at the wound on his chest fingering the scissor wound. He put a gauze pad on it and taped it down. He sat down on a chair by Jesse to pull the stick out of his leg. He cried out in pain as he pulled it out. It was at least three inches long. He put his hand on the wound and took his belt off. He used his belt as a tourniquet.

Jesse watched him closely in awe of what he was doing. He had to be one strong son of a b!tch to do that all and not pass out she thought to herself. She noticed the mark on his arm by the elbow joint, it was a needle mark. She looked in his eyes and noticed they were glazed over. Jack was getting up to walk over to the couch when he felt nauseous and dizzy all at once. He tried to stay standing, but he felt his knees buckle under him as he felt himself faint.

Jesse watched the small struggle and felt somewhat relieved when she saw him faint. She fought against the duct tape trying to loosen it enough so that she could get one of her arms out. She kept fighting even as she watched the man on the floor slowly start to move.


	17. Unwanted guests

Jack had an immense headache, but he fought to regain consciousness. He moved slowly at first opening his eyes he saw he was still in the house, now on the floor. He pushed himself up slowly through the pain and looked at the woman who was screaming now for someone and fighting the tape. Jack slowly stood, his head was pounding and he was still really dizzy, he put his hand over his mouth and said, "shh! Please." He felt as if he was going to get sick. He moved slowly towards the bathroom. Once he got to the bathroom he stood over the toilet dry heaving, unable to puke. He moved back down into the living room he felt the dizzy spell coming on again so he laid on the couch. He closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep.

Jesse stayed quiet until she heard the heavy breaths of her captures sleep. She continued to scream out for help even while her voice got hoarse. She started to wonder about her capture who was still sound asleep even through her screams. She was quiet for a second trying to hear if he was breathing, she heard the car pull up outside. She thought maybe it was the police coming to save her. She struggled against the tape more as she heard the people getting out of the car. She got her hand free and pulled the tape off her feet and ran to the window to look to see who it was. She didn't know who they were, but she was guessing they weren't police officers, there would have been a larger amount of them if they had come to collect the man passed out on her couch. She thought about taking his gun, but what was she going to do with it? She knew how to use a gun, but there were at least three men outside with guns, the guy on the couch too. She ran down to her room, she knew he might get hurt, but Jack, the dog could help her. She let him out and he quickly ran out of the room. She walked back out to the living room as she heard the men pick the front door lock. She hid in the kitchen while her dog sat at the foot of the couch looking at the sleeping man.

She watched from the kitchen, hidden so they wouldn't see her as the strange men came in the front door. Jack, the dog, heard them and went after them. She watched as Jack jumped at the first man inside and lancthed onto the mans arm. Jesse covered her ears she knew how they would get him off. She heard the dog cry out in pain. She closed her eyes trying not to cry. She opened them to see the men walk up the stairs. The one the dog attacked was on the ground next to the hurt dog holding his arm trying to stop the blood.

They had heard about Husams death. Rick had told the men that were left over that it was Jack who killed him. They walked into the living room and one of the men, Ishmael smiled as he saw Jack sound asleep on the couch. He walked up to the man cautiously and took the gun off his chest and aimed it at him. He was not going to kill the man in his sleep so he walked up to him and pressed down on the gauze area on his lower abdomen.

Jack's eyes snapped open when he felt the pressure, than the pain on the gun shot wound. He jerked up and cried out in pain. He saw the Arab men standing in front of him with his gun pointed at him. Jack felt his eyes dropping some still, damn drug was effecting him, he fought to stay awake and he said, "Whatever it is I didn't do it."

"Oh so you didn't just kill David Palmer, than turn on Husam and kill him and the others."

"NO." Jack said confused. "They they left me at Palmers house." Jacks mind was fogged.

"Who was they?" The man asked getting ready to pull the trigger on the stupid lying American.

"Aharon, Seth Campbell and Teddy Hanlin." Jack said groggily.

"Who is Aharon?" The man said.

"Some Jewish guy. He kidnapped David Palmer earlier today." Jack tried. He knew his death was coming, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He looked over the couch and saw the chair was empty the girl had been in. He was almost happy at the thought that she wasn't there, maybe she escaped and wouldn't die with him, he frowned when he thought, maybe the killed her already. Jack decided to take whatever strength he had left and fight the men. He pushed himself off the couch and went at the man who was not expecting him to move. Jack had him on the ground and was getting ready to hit him again when Jack felt the familiar feeling of a barrel of a gun on his neck, "I don't want to kill you just yet. I want information from you." The man said pulling back to let Jack get off their leader now. Jack pushed himself off, and as he moved back towards the couch the man punched him in the gun shot wound causing Jack to collapse between the couch and the coffee table curling up in pain, gasping for air.

Jesse was in the kitchen watching what was happening and she wasn't sure what to believe, but she knew if the three men heard or saw her she would die with her capture. She opened the kitchen drawer slowly and quietly. She found two butcher knives. She grabbed one of them and walked out of the kitchen. The man on the steps to busy tending to his arm to notice her. She walked slowly into the living room the three men in there were to engrossed in the man on the floor. She walked up to one of the men and held her breath as she pushed the knife into the middle of his back. She felt it go in so easily and she almost screamed with the man as she felt the blood come out.

Jack heard the mans cry of pain and looked up to see Jesse standing behind him. The men turned their attention to her, Jack knew he had to act now or she would be killed. He attacked the leader of the group quickly pulling him to the ground with him. The leader fell onto of the glass coffee table next to the couch and Jack fell on top of him. Jack groaned in pain as he hit the man. He had not expected the man to fall when he lunged at him. Jack rolled off the man grabbing the gun out of his limp hand, Jack aimed and fired three quick shots into the other man, who fell to the ground dead. Jack pushed himself up slowly. Jesse was standing by the man she had stabbed, he had fallen to the ground bleeding but not dead yet. Jack saw the man from the steps coming up aiming and Jesse he pulled her to the ground as he fired on the man. Jack felt the bullets whiz past his head hearing them connect with the wall behind him. Jack fired two more times hitting the man in the chest, causing the man to fall down the steps.

Jack was on the ground, Jesse was next to him to scared to move at the moment. Jesse wasn't done though. She knew she had to get the gun from the man next to her. She sat up and quickly jabbed him where she saw the blood stain on the gauze. Jack screamed out in pain at the unexpected hit and let go of the gun. Jesse quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the man who lay on the ground gasping for air.

He looked at her, and she saw the first true emotion in his eyes, pain. He said in a hoarse voice that conveyed the pain he was in, "I'm going to sit up slowly." She kept the gun trained on him as he slowly pushed himself into a slouch against the couch. He put his hand against the wound that was now bleeding again. He applied pressure clinching his teeth in pain.

"Put your hands on your head." She ordered.

Jack raised his hands from the wound she noticed the one was covered in blood. "Don't shoot I'm not going to harm you." Jack said in a hoarse voice.

They both looked at the window when they heard another car approach, "Who's that are they here for you?" She asked with the gun still trained on him.

"I don't know." Jack answered with his hands still up.

Jesse moved quickly to the table and grabbed the duct tape the man had left there. She walked over to him and grabbed his arms quickly duct tapping them in front of him. Jack sat by the couch not fighting her, he didn't have the strength to fight back.

She was surprised by his passiveness he didn't even struggle when she got close enough he could grab the gun from her. She watched his eyes drooping slowly and she wondered why he had been so tired, what had happened, was it whatever drug he had in his system.

The men were at the front door. They walked through the open door, stepping over the dead man, and the hurt dog. Seth walked up the steps slowly and saw the woman sitting behind the couch with a gun pressed against Jack's head. He smiled at the sight what he would have given to be the woman.

"IS everything ok ma'am?" Seth asked in a polite tone.

"Who are you?" She asked not coming out from behind the couch, she hoped they were the police.

"The police ma'am. What happened here? Everything is ok you can put the gun down."

"Where is your badge?" Jesse asked from behind the couch.

Seth went to reach in his pocket but stopped when Jack yelled, "I wouldn't do that Seth she's a good shot. She took all those guys out on her own." Jack lied the woman didn't know what she was dealing with.

Jesse was shocked when the man she had the gun pointed at spoke so frankly. He whispered to her, "He's not a cop there will be more coming probably through the back door in the kitchen."

Seth smiled at Jack, "Good boy Jack. Just tell this lovely lady all the lies you want."

Jesse was confused when the man she knew was named Seth called the other man Jack. That was her dog, that must also be the mans name. She thought what a funny little coincidence. But she quickly put her mind back on to the situation at hand. She heard the back door opening and she quickly turned and fired on the man walking in with his gun aimed at her. She hit the man in the throat he fell to the ground grabbing his throat.

Seth quickly dove for cover behind the ledge of the steps.

Jack tried to move behind the couch but Jesse put her gun back against him. Jack said, "Lady let me behind the couch or I'm going to be as dead as these men on the floor."

She didn't trust him, but she heard something in his voice, a frantic no that wasn't the word, but close enough, he was scared or was telling the truth. She helped him behind the couch as bullets hit where he had been sitting. "Thanks." Jack said through clinched teeth the movement hurt him.

"We have to get out of here there will be more coming." Jack said quietly so that Seth couldn't hear him. Jack looked into the kitchen and was disappointed when the dead body wasn't Teddy's. "Is there an entrance to the garage from the back yard?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Jesse wasn't going to fight him at the moment. She had the gun and she felt safe as long as she had it from the man that sat next to her at least.

"Can you free my hands?" Jack asked looking at her.

"No."

"I'm not going to hurt you. You think if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it earlier when you stabbed me with scissors." Jack said in a calm voice though he was clearly angry. He knew they only had moments before more would come.

Jesse looked at him and hoped she was making the right decision. "NO. What is your plan?"

Jack glared at her but continued on, "We need to get to the kitchen. Go out the back door. There might be a few guys out back that you'll have to take out. We go into the garage via the door, and you drive out of here. Hopefully not getting shot in the process." Jack whispered.

"How do we get to the kitchen?" She said looking at the five foot difference, five feet was a lot when someone could shoot you easily in that distance.

"Cover fire for me. The couch isn't going to stop the bullets but they will slow them. I'm going to go over to the edge of the couch you open fire at the stairwell. I'll push the couch with my shoulder I guess towards the kitchen." Jack answered. "It would be easier if I had my hands."

"To bad you're a very capable man you can do it with your shoulder." Jesse said not budging as long as she had the gun and he was retrained she was safe from him and only had to worry about the people who wanted him and now her dead.

"Whenever you are ready than." Jack said looking at her noticing her beauty for the first time. He waited for her to start firing before he scrambled to push the couch the five feet. As he pushed the couch Jesse slowly side stepped firing until she was out of ammo. Once she finished Jack clinched his teeth and pushed the couch the last little feet he dove behind in crying out in pain. Jesse helped him by grabbing him and pulling him with her into the kitchen. He limped out the door she was right behind him. Jack ducked quickly as he saw a man aiming at him at the bottom of the steps. Jesse was out of ammo so when she pointed the gun she got nothing. Jack remembered it and lunged at the man at the bottom of the steps who had not fired yet, Jack knew they wanted him alive still, but she probably could be killed without a problem.

He fought the man on the ground trying to hit him was hard since Jack's hands were tapped together. The man turned over pushing Jack to the ground hitting Jack in the face repeatedly until finally Jack stopped fighting back. The man turned to take care of Jesse and she wasn't at the top of the steps. He started up the steps thinking she was hiding. When he reached the top he stopped dead in his tracks she had her gun pointed at him, he smiled remembering she was out of ammo, "You're out of ammo" He smiled sadistically at her, maybe they could keep her alive for fun he thought, she was feisty and he liked them feisty.

"No it's not. I just grabbed your buddies." She said as she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man in the head and sent him over the railing down the hard ground. She ran down the steps and kneeled next to Jack. She checked his pulse he was alive, she shook him gently trying to wake him. She was sure he was just unconscious again. When he didn't wake up she heard people coming she quickly poked the gunshot wound. Jack's eyes opened and he groaned, "Would you stop that!" He said angrily.

"Let's go unless you want to lay here and wait for them to come." She said helping him up. She carried most of his weight to the car. She could tell he was exhausted still under the influence of whatever drug he had taken, and she was sure his injuries weren't helping. She put him in the passenger side and ran over to the driver side. She pressed the garage door opened and put the car in reverse. She backed out winging the car into the yard hitting one of the men waiting for them. She drove through her neighbors yard onto the street. She sped off down the street unsure of where to go. She looked over at the man and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Jack looked at her and answered her, "Jack Bauer."

"Jack what the hell is going on? Why are those men trying to kill you, they aren't cops I know that much."

Jack swallowed some blood that had pooled in his mouth from the beating he took at the bottom of the steps, "Take your pick I'm not so sure myself." Jack said in a sleepy voice. He was tired and was trying to stay awake.

"What did you do to piss them off?" She asked she looked over and he was asleep again. She got pissed off, every time she had a question for him he'd fall asleep something wasn't right. She pushed her finger tips against the vein in his neck and felt a pulse. So he was alive. She looked at him and let him be for the time being. She thought about going to the police but something told her that wasn't going to help matters. She drove around for awhile unsure of where to go. She tried to think of being in a movie what would the person do. She had grown up watching those movies so she knew she shouldn't go to anywhere where they can trace her or him to. Not knowing much about him she wasn't sure what to do. She reached into his pocket and found his wallet. She pulled it out, while she sat at the red light. When she opened it she read the drivers licenses, the name on it was Jack Bauer. So he didn't lie to her about his name. She looked through it and saw an old warn picture of him, a woman, and a younger woman she assumed by looks was his daughter. She looked at his hands that rested on his lap, there wasn't a wedding ring so something happened to the woman in the picture. She found a business card with his name on it, and the business. Was he a private eye? She was confused and she needed to go somewhere were she could think. She grabbed her cell phone and called her friend.

"Hey Allen." She said when he answered the phone.

"Jesse are you ok your house is all over the news. It says you were taken hostage by some guy who killed that Palmer guy."

"I'm fine." Jesse said looking at Jack who was asleep in the passenger seat. "That's why I'm calling I need somewhere to lay low for awhile. I got this guy and he needs some help. I'm not sure what's going on."

"You know you are always welcome over." Allen said.

"It's the guy though." She said pulling onto the road that would lead her to Allen's secluded house.

"Even if you bring felons with I guess I could have you over. Are you sure about helping him though, by the sounds of it he's one nasty guy."

"I don't now about nasty, but yes I'm sure. I can always get a good story out of it, make Lynn happy that I have an exclusive with the man that killed Palmer." Jesse joked, she had been trying to change the news slowly by finding stories that did not spread the ever present fear, she was trying to report good things, but she rarely got to because her boss wanted to have the murder and not the victim that was moving on at night.

"I'll get the spare bedroom set up. Do you need anything else?"

"You have a first aid kit?" Jesse asked looking at Jack who's face had blood all over it, and she could see the wound on his abdomen was still bleeding.

"Yes are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine it's him. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."


	18. Chase and Tony on the case

Michelle was almost shocked when the news came over the system saying that there was an APB out on Jack Bauer and if he contacted anyone to notify the police immediately. Michelle looked into it further and found out that Jack was being charged with the murder of ex-president David Palmer. Her mouth dropped open reading the news. She called Bob who was still out looking for Jack. "Uh Bob I think I found him." Michelle said when he answered.

"Where in the hell is he?" Bob said angry thinking Bauer just dropped of the face of the Earth to not have to deal with the issues at hand.

"Well there is an APB out on him."

"A what?" Bob said thinking he heard Michelle wrong.

"According the news bulletin Jack Bauer is wanted for the murder of David Palmer."

"But they still had Palmer Hanlin and Campbell. How could and why would Jack kill him?"

"I don't know. I'm looking into it more. I'm going to put Chase and Tony on this. Kim and Chloe can work on their own."

"Good idea. Has Kim found out yet?" Bob asked knowing how close the father and daughter had been.

"No not yet. Hopefully she won't find out for awhile. I guess they are going to search his apartment now for anything."

"I'm coming in to look over whatever data and figure out what is happening. You don't think he did it do you?" Bob asked knowing Jack went about things the unconventional way, but he didn't know the man enough to know if he would murder someone in cold blood. He knew of Jack's actions against Chappelle but he also knew Jack had been ordered, and Nina Myers hardly counted because they had been trying to kill each other since the day Nina killed his wife.

"I don't think he did it. No. At least not willingly. Have you found Kate Warner? She wasn't at his house?"

"No one was home." Bob said.

"I'm going to see if Tony and Chase can't find her something tells me that is part of the problem."

"Good idea. I should be there in about ten minutes get them out and figuring out what is going on." Bob said hanging the phone up.

Seth and Teddy returned to the safe house. When they walked in Aharon knew something went wrong, "What happened?" he said not having much faith in the two men who betray their country so easily. Aharon could not comprehend them, he understood Husam and his men because they fought for their country, he even respected them for their loyalty, but these men thought nothing of betraying their country and that disgusted Aharon.

"Nothing. Bauer killed the Arabs for you."

"Interesting and how did this happen?" Aharon asked.

"We were going after them, and they found Jack."

"How did they find Jack?"

"By this." Seth said holding up a palm pilot that had a beacon on it clearly the Arabs had planted a tracking device on Bauer.

"Interesting." Aharon said smiling always keep and eye on your enemies and know where they are. "And Bauer?"

"He got away with the report lady he has hostage though by the looks of it, it might be the other way around." Seth laughed at the thought of Jack being captured by a lady reporter.

"Very interesting. And your men?"

"Dead. Bauer and the reporter killed them."

"And how did that happen? You were specifically suppose to leave the man alone."

"We ran into him and we thought."

"I don't pay you to think." Aharon snapped. "I pay you to do what I tell you. You are not to kill Bauer until I tell you too. If I tell you to. You go against my orders one more time I'll have you gutted."

Tony and Chase had been briefed by Michelle and were just as shocked as she was by the news. "Are we the official CTU investigators than?" Tony asked Michelle.

"Yes. I want you to go to Palmers house and work with the police figure out what happened. Than head over to the reporters house and try to find Jack before the police do. If they find anything in his apartment that associates him with the terrorist they won't try to take him alive, if they do now since Palmer was killed. You know how much Palmer meant to the people and they won't look kindly to the person they think killed him." Michelle handed Tony an official CTU badge, his old one, "I've kept this cuz I knew you'd always come back." She smiled at him. She kissed him before Chase and him left the office.

"God you two Jack's in trouble and your frenching each other. You know you should be more careful about kissing in front of virgin eyes." Chase joked.

"Virgin my ars." Tony said, "Maybe I should tell Jack about how Michelle found you and Kim the other day in one of the tech rooms."

"Shut up Tony that's not funny. You know he'd probably cut my balls off." Chase said genuinely scared. "Michelle I thought you were going to keep that a secret."

"What can I say Tony's a good interrogator."

"To much information Michelle. Way to much information." Chase said leaving the office a bright red color.

Tony and Chase left CTU in an official car to go to Palmers house. They showed their badges to the cop out front and he let them in. Chase and Tony walked into the living room the medical examiner had just got there and pronounced Palmer dead.

A detective approached the two taking in the scene. "May I help you?"

"Yes we are with CTU. We are here to help out." Tony said not saying taking over even though the were going to.

"What's CTU jurisdiction on this?" The detective asked.

"We believe this is related to a possible terrorist attack."

"And not just the ex-agent that killed Palmer?"

"You have no valid proof he did it."

"He ran from the cops and took a woman hostage. That tells me he's done something. The security guard says he fought with Bauer who was fighting to see Palmer, and was not in a great mood. He knocked the man out."

"Either way it still doesn't prove he pulled the trigger." Chase said. Something caught Chase's eye by the chair. He walked over, "Do you have a pair of gloves I can borrow?" He asked the detective.

The detective handed him a pair of gloves. Chase put them on and grabbed the syringe off the floor that hold more intrigue for him than the police. "Look at this." He said holding up so Tony could see, Tony thought he knew what Chase was thinking.

"Get it in for analysis finger prints, and I want to know what was in that, and who's arm it went in." Tony ordered.

Chase put it in a plastic baggie offered by one of the crime technicians.

The technician answered Tony's order, "I'll run it now and do it myself sir."

"Thanks call CTU when you know what was in it. They'll contact us." Tony said. He and Chase searched the rest of the house and than the back yard.

Chase jumped up the wall and saw the blood at the top, "They must have hit him, I got blood here." Chase said. He looked down the slope and noticed the path that Jack's tumble must have taken. "Looks like someone slid or rolled all the way down to the road taking a few things out. That must have hurt. He's not going to be a happy camper in the morning."

"If he sees morning." Tony said cryptically.

Chase jumped back down, "Anything else?"

"Reporter ladies house. Than find Jack. Hopefully by time we finish with her house we'll know more about where Jack is."


	19. Sexy fugitive in my bed

Jesse pulled up outside he friends house. He was already outside waiting for her. He walked up to her car smiling, as he usually did, she had never once seen him not happy. "Help me with him please." She said getting out looking at Jack.

"I bet he's cute when he's all cleaned up. What did you do to the poor man?" Allen joked.

"I stabbed him with scissors, but at the time I thought he was going to kill me." Jesse said.

"You didn't?" Allen said still smiling.

"Yes. The rest was done by the people after him."

Allen was a big man, not huge, but bigger than Jack. He opened the passenger door and grabbed Jack who was sound asleep, "Sound sleeper I see."

"I think he's on some drug. Not sure what."

"By the looks of it some heavy sedatives." Allen had been a drug therapist for a long time working at the local rehab center to help people over come their addictions.

Allen carried Jack inside into the guest room. He laid the unconscious man on the bed and said, "I'll get a warm rag and some water. Maybe get some of the dried blood off his face." He said leaving Jesse alone in the room with him. She looked at Jack and noticed how ruggedly handsome he was. She smiled looking at him, if they had meant under other circumstances she would have been fully attracted to him probably trying to get his phone number.

Allen returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. The first aid kit already sat on the nightstand next to the bed. "Do you want me to do it so you can relax some?" He asked.

"No I got it." Jesse said taking the bowl from him.

"He's good looking isn't he."

"I think he's straight Allen."

"Doesn't mean he won't swing." Allen joked.

"Funny." She said as she gently wiped the dried blood off his face noticing the new bruises he must have gotten in the fight with the man at her house. When she finished she looked at the different cuts on his face, and she knew some of them needed stitches but she was even going to go there. She moved down to his abdomen. She wiped the blood of his chest, the water was turning a pinkish color from the amount of blood. She pulled the tape back on the wound on his lower abdomen and she almost got sick when she saw the gunshot wound.

Allen saw that and walked over, "Maybe you should let me look at that. You know I did go to med school to become a shrink."

Jesse stepped aside almost ready to get sick. She watched Allen as he gently messed with the wound. She noticed the pain looked on Jack's face but he was not waking up this time.

"Looks like people been hitting this a lot."

Jesse smiled slightly she had once herself.

"That was mean. But if you must, and it was mean for him to take you at gun point." Allen said gently wiping the blood away trying to see if the wound was done bleeding yet. When he finished he walked to the bathroom and found some rubbing alcohol. "Jesse I'm going to need your help. This is going to hurt him, but I have to get something in there to keep it from getting infected. I'm going to hold him down. I need you to pour the alcohol into the wound."

"Sure." She said taking the bottom from Allen. Allen put his hands on the man's shoulders making sure not to have his hand over the incision on his shoulder. He pushed down with all his might when Jesse started pouring the alcohol on the wound.

Jack felt the hot burning pain and opened his eyes trying to push the man off him by pushing himself up, but the man just held him down. Jack moved his arms up but they were still taped together. Jack cried out in pain and than passed out again.

"That's done." Allen said smiling still even though he saw worry in Jesse's eyes.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked looking at the wound bubble.

"Yeah he'll live. If that's what you are asking." He said. "I'll lift him up so you can dress the wound I don't think he'll be waking up soon."

Allen easily lifted Jack into a sitting position. Jesse quickly wrapped the gauze around his lower abdomen until he had thoroughly covered the wound. When she finished Allen laid Jack back down.

"What about the wound on his leg?" Jesse asked.

Allen had just noticed the belt the man had been using as a tourniquet of a sort. "Help me get the pants off him."

"Allen this isn't for a free peek." She joked with him.

"Funny. Come on lady you know you want to see it too." He joked back.

"Come on if he wakes up he'll be thinking I took some perverted lady captive and she brought me to her perverted friend's house."

Jesse undid Jack's zipper and button and pulled the pants off him. She was happy to see he was wearing boxers. She looked at the wound and said, "Just dress it?"

"Yeah it looks pretty good." Allen said.

Jesse quickly dressed the wound and than covered Jack up with a blanket. She was sure they had sorted him out the best they could at the moment.

"You gonna keep him taped up?" Allen asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what is with him yet? For all I know he is a cold blooded killer."

"Than why are you helping him?"

"I think there is more there, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm sure there is more of a story there. I mean when I stabbed him with the scissors he could of shot me very easily or even hit me. He didn't. He walked me down the hall and secured me to the chair with duct tape. Than he pulled the scissors out."

"You got yourself a strong one here with a high pain tolerance. Any idea when he took the drug?"

"No." Jesse said. She turned the TV on in the small room and sat in a chair and watched the news reporting about the crazed man who took her captive and the destruction in his wake. She always found it funny how the news blew everything out of proportions he was not crazed at least she hadn't seen it, and the only destruction she remembered him causing was to himself as he tumbled down the hill in front of her car. She wasn't even sure if the man had killed David Palmer, if he had than there is some destruction but what happened at her house was not his fault. She thought about her dog and felt sad. She hoped Jack was ok. If the cops got there she hoped they took him a veterinarian.

Jesse was entranced in thought when she was taken out of it by Allen yelling he was turning on the new CD he got. Jesse laughed he had to play it loud enough for his closest neighbor a mile away to hear. She thought, great this will wake him up for sure. She looked at Jack who was still asleep.

She looked away and thought about what she was going to do? She couldn't very well keep adding the fugitive in the bed. He had to face the music whether he did it or not. Why was she helping him? Even she wasn't sure why, there was just something there, something that begged her to help him. She was staring off thinking she never noticed him open his eyes and look around the room.

_Been given 24 hours to tie up_

_Loose ends to make amends_

_His eyes said it all I started to _

_Fall and the silence deafened_

_Head spinning round no time to_

_Sit down just wanted to run and_

_Run and run_

_Be careful they say don't wish life _

_Away, now I've one day _

Jack woke up hearing the music. He was listening to the lyrics unable to do anything else. He knew his dry cracked voice wouldn't get the woman's attention. He wondered where he was. He went to sit up but felt the pain in his side so he laid back down giving in to the pain. He stared at the ceiling trying to figure out his was out of it all. He had to get into contact with CTU and let them know everything was related it had to be, somehow. He was still to tired to think about it, so he listened to the lyrics again thinking about them.

_And I can't believe_

_How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be _

_laying flowers_

_on my lie, it's over tonight_

_I'm not messing no I_

_Need your blessing_

_And your promise to live free_

_Please do it for me_

He thought to himself how many times he was sure he wouldn't be coming back, this was one of those times. He had so many people after him now how would he ever get out of it all. They would be gunning for him, and he was sure Aharon would come around once he thought Jack had gone through enough and he would sick another group of people on him. That was if Seth and Teddy didn't break off on their own. With so many groups after him, the condition he was in, and being held captive if that's what you could call it he had no way of escaping it all. This was another one of those days he would have to probably give Kim one of those good by speeches, and the lyrics to the song weren't helping him.

_Is there a heaven a hell and will_

_I come back who can tell_

_Now I can see what matters to _

_Me it's as clear as crystal_

_The places I've been_

_The people I've seen_

_Plans that I made start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold thought_

_I would grow old, it wasn't to be_

Jesse noticed that the man was awake. She almost jumped when she saw him looking around the room confused. She closed the door quieting the music some. "How do you feel?" She asked walking over to him.

"Like I was run over by a semi truck and than dragged twenty miles behind it." He said looking at her taking in her beauty.

"So your alive." She smiled at him.

He thought she had a nice smile, a warm smile. "I'm sorry about earlier. I never should have dragged you into this."

"Yeah you got that right Bauer."

Jack looked at he confused how did she know his name.

"Your drivers license and your all over the TV." She said noticing the look on his face.

"My pants where are they?"

"Over there. I doubt they'll be wearable though."

"Did you search the pockets and the wallet?" He asked now worried.

"No. Why should I?" She asked noticing the worried look come over his voice.

"They found us somehow at your house, and it was way to quick for any satlilite to track us." He said.

Jesse knew what he was saying and she went to his pants and looked through the pockets finding nothing. She went through his wallet she retrieved from her car and when she looked through where the money was she found the small tracker that looked like a battery. She held it up for him to see.

"I got to get out of here. You'll be in danger if they think I'm here." He said sitting up clinching his teeth to stop from crying out.

Jesse walked up to him and pushed him back down gently, "No you don't. First of all you can barely move, and secondly I'm not letting you leave. I don't know what I'm going to do with you yet. Turn you over to the cops or help you. Either way you are mine. You took me hostage earlier and I'm not going to let you escape that easily."

Jack looked at her shocked by her statement. "Than you have to get that somewhere else. They will be here soon." He said scared.

"I'll have Allen drive it into town and drop it off somewhere." She said walking out of the room to find Allen. When she opened the door Allen almost fell through he was leaning against it eavesdropping. "Allen." She said smiling at him.

"Sorry. You have naked man in my house what do you expect." Allen said smiling at Jack.

"Do me a favor drive this into town somewhere and make sure it stays moving so that they will follow that."

"A tracker?" He asked, "And I thought those were just on movies."

"Thanks Allen."

"I'll grab some food while I'm in town." He said leaving but grabbing Jesse and taking her with him down the hall. "Are you sure you want me to leave you here alone with him?"

"Yes I have the gun. He's barely able to move at the moment, I think I can take him." She smiled at him sure of herself.

"Fine, but call me if anything happens."

"I will thanks again Allen."

"No problem. It's not every day you have a handsome fugitive in your house." He joked.


	20. Getting Kicked in the Unit hurts

Jesse walked back into the room this time the gun in her hand. Jack was trying to get out of the bed. "What are you doing?" She said pointing the gun at him.

Jack stopped he had his legs over the side of the bed, his face showing the pain he was in, "You both are in dangers as long as I am here." He said not moving but looking at her.

"I'll be the one to decide that." She said glaring at him. She didn't trust him still. Yes there was something about him that made her want to help him, but he had just kidnapped her a few hours ago, and held her at gun point till she got the gun from him. He was not a docile as she thought he would be with the wounds.

"Can I use the bathroom?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed still.

"Sure." She said standing in the door way with the gun pointed at him.

Jack pushed himself off the bed crying out in pain as he put to much weight on his sore leg. He stumbled back to the bed unable to stop the fall because his hands were taped in front of him.

Jesse stood in the door way watching a part of her wanted to run over to help him, but it could be a trick she thought. He was strong enough he could get up, he wasn't hurt that bad, he was just trying to get her to walk over to him so he could try to take the gun back.

Jack stood this time clinching his teeth to block out the pain. He moved slowly towards the bathroom door that was just across from the bed, limping very noticeably. He got to the door and Jesse walked into the room to keep an eye on him. He stood there and smiled almost laughing, "I can't really do anything with my hands taped in front of me?"

Jesse glared at him and walked in slowly, "If you try anything I'll shoot you."

"You don't have to worry. I am not going to try anything, plus I've already seen you shoot." He smiled at her.

She almost melted at seeing him smile, she thought to herself your letting your emotions get in the way of your brain you should have just turned him over to the police. Good looking guys can be bad guys, most of them are.

She put the gun on the counter and untapped his hands. He never once went for the gun, he waited for her to walk out before he started. She heard him flush the toilet than go to the sink and wash his hands. She watched him in his boxer shorts, she noticed the scars on his back that she had missed earlier. She knew he had taken more than one beating in his life. She watched as he looked at himself in the mirror taking note of the new damage on his face. He walked back out, she raised the gun to him and he put his hands up.

"You don't need that I'm not going to hurt you. I've already told you that. And if I wanted that gun it'd already be mine." He said trying to gain her trust, the last part might not have been the best part to add.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said leaning against the wall. She thought to herself she needed to restrain him again. Than she remembered that Allen had been keeping her fathers trunk of stuff for her because of the memories it brought back. She ordered, "Get up."

Jack got off the bed unsure what she wanted him for now.

"I want you to go out this door." She said pointing at the door she leaned by, "And walk down the hall to the last door on the left. Go inside and stand against the far wall."

Jack did as he was told unsure why she had him going through all of it. He stood against the wall, he turned his head to see what she was doing when she entered the room, "Keep your head straight." She said glancing back at him as she opened the trunk. She searched through it glancing back at him every now and again. She found what she was looking for. She pulled the handcuffs out and ordered, "Turn around."

Jack did and he saw her holding a pair of handcuffs. "You don't need those." He said flatly getting tired of it all. He had to get out there and figure out who was setting him up.

"You keep telling me that and I keep giving you the same answer so either your dense or you are up to something." She said angrily, not sure why she was so mad.

Jack kept his mouth shut he didn't want to piss her off, she still could hand him over to the cops, and beating the crap out of the chief of polices son might not help him once they had him in custody.

"Back to the room." She said.

Jack walked back to the room and looked downstairs to see the door open, and the man named Allen walk in.

Allen almost dropped the bag when he walked seeing Jack walking around on his own. He was getting ready to grab the phone when he saw Jesse walking behind the man with a gun pointed at him. Relieved that the man had not hurt her or got free Allen continued inside yelling up, "If I were a straight man I'd be really turned on by that Jesse. You with a gun." He said joking.

"Shut up Allen." She yelled at him smiling.

Jack walked into the room and stood by the bed not sure what she wanted she walked up to him and he decided to show her how easy he could regain control. She went to hand him the cuffs trying to keep the gun away, he grabbed the wrist of her hand with the gun as she went to hand him the cuffs. He quickly turned it enough to cause discomfort, but not hurt her. She dropped the gun and he blocked her hit with her other hand with his free arm. He quickly took her feet out from under her with his good leg and he kicked the gun away from where she fell.

She glared up at him thinking, I knew I never should have trusted my emotions.

Jack smiled down on her, but he never went for the gun, and she wasn't going to give him a chance.

Allen heard the commotion upstairs and ran up the steps to see what was going on, he got up in time to see Jesse on the ground kicking the man in the groin hard. Jack fell to the ground and groaned in pain from the kick he took. But he quickly blocked out the pain and moved to the gun before Jesse could get to it. She stopped in her tracks once he had the gun.

Allen watched waiting for his time to attack, he was shocked though when he saw the man turn the gun around and hand it to Jesse.

Handing the gun to her Jack said through clenched teeth because his unit (I HAD TO) was still hurting, "I told you I could have had the gun whenever I wanted."

"Point well made. Now put these on." She said throwing the cuffs at him.

Jack frowned at her still not trusting him even after he gave her the gun, "What are you doing here? Holding me captive for what? I mean I'm the one running from the cops not you. I don't understand what you want from me? Is it a story because I can't give you that most of what is going on is sensitive to national security." Jack said putting the cuffs on his wrist.

"I don't know." She sat down in the chair the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I seriously don't know. Maybe I should just call the cops and turn you over, but there is something I don't know." She said trying to find the words to explain. "Why don't you tell me what you can and I'll decide what to do from there?"

Jack looked at her trying to decide if she was just a reporter after a story willing to do anything to get the information or if she was a person generally caring about what is going on. "I worked for the Counter Terrorism Unit. I left it last year and started a business that dealt in the same stuff only on the civilian side of things. They asked me to come back today to help with the terrorist threat."

"What terrorist threat? Besides what happened at the mall and the oil reserves, but they already go those people, or will soon." Jesse reported to Jack who looked at her surprised.

"The terrorist group that blew up the oil reserves, killed the President, the mall incident, and the gas stations they got them?" Jack asked confused he knew he had been out of it for awhile, but there was no possible way.

"No. The gas stations were caused by a bad gas shipment that got contaminated with some chemical that causes it to explode as soon as air gets to it." Jesse said.

"Oh that's their story." Jack said smiling, trying to keep people from rioting so they lie to them.

"What it's something different?" She asked the report taking over.

"Yeah." Jack said smiling at how much this had happened before, why should he be surprised it was happening again. "How are they explaining the Presidents death?"

"Malfunction in the limo. Manufacture people came on and talked about how the gas tank was to low to the ground, and that it must have malfunctioned." Jesse reported back.

"Interesting and people believe this?" Jack asked genuinely confused at how they could believe such bull sh!t stories.

"Yes. They believe what we report to them, and we have nothing saying it was contrary to what they reported to us."

"Interesting. Well if I tell you than you wouldn't believe me, and you could never report this stuff." Jack said with a frown he was stuck between a rock and a hard spot.

"I'm not after a story here Jack. Believe it or not reports actually have more than just stories on their mind." Jesse snapped at him.

"Than why are you trying to help me?"

"Because those guys that came after you clearly weren't cops. Yes you have the cops after you too, but why would you have this other group after you also? They didn't look like David Palmer supporters, at least none I ever seen. Plus you never once tried to hurt me even after I stabbed you with scissors, someone who is capable of doing whatever it is you have the cops after you for, would have killed me. SO there is more to your story, and I feel if I turn you over to the cops that they will kill you. I don't know if the cops will or if the people after you will, but they will kill you and I don't want to know that I had a chance to help someone who needed help, and than I let them go and get killed, I don't want your blood on my hands." She finally said not making much sense to herself.

"Thank you for not turning me over to the cops." Jack said looking at her thinking how funny life was one minute he was worried about what he was going to have for supper, everything was fine and the next he's a wanted felon being held hostage by a beautiful woman he had taken hostage merely hours ago. Jack looked out the window breaking his stare from Jesse. The sun had set the day was over with and the ngiht began. He felt his stomach growl.

Jesse heard his stomach growl and almost laughed for no reason, "I'll see if Allen got something to eat."

She ran down the stairs to find Allen in the kitchen working on food. "Smells good."

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her finally giving her the heart to heart talk.

"I'm going to help him. My instincts tell me there is something more here."

"And it has nothing to do with the way he looks?" Allen smiled at her knowing the truth.

"No." She lied to him, the man did have a look about him that made her almost weak in the knees though she would never show it. She was a strong independent woman who didn't need a man to validate her life. At least that's what she told herself on those lonely nights.

"Fine if you don't want him than I'll take him."

"I'm sure he's straight Allen."

"Hey no man can resist the way of Allen."

"Funny. But don't." She said not smiling anymore.

"I knew it. Don't worry he's not my type anyways. He's ruggedly handsome and you know I like the pretty boys. Plus by the looks of it he's lived one hard life."

"Yeah. Thanks for everything will you let me know when whatever your cooking that smells so good is done?"

"Yes honey." Allen called as Jesse left to go back up to the room Jack was in.


	21. I love you Allen

Chase and Tony had been at the reports house for about ten minutes. They were looking it over.

"I can tell Jack was here." Chase called to Tony who was on the landing looking at the blood stain with nothing to go with it.

"How's that?" Tony asked wondering about the blood stain.

"Because there are a lot of dead bodies, bullet holes, and his shirt." Chase called back.

"Do you know who this blood stains belongs to?" Tony called.

"The one by the ugly guy?" Chase yelled back looking in the bathroom seeing evidence of someone fixing a wound.

"I guess he's ugly. Not my type." Tony called back.

"It's Jack's."

"What Jack was hurt that bad? How do you know?"

"The dog. The pit-bulls name was Jack."

"Oh. How is he do you know?"

"According to the police they took him to the vet, and the vet is fixing him should be as good as new eventually." Chase yelled back.

"That's good. Hate to see animals get hurt. You got anything?"

"Someone was clearly fixing themselves up and someone else clearly didn't like the idea of that."

"What?" Tony said standing in the door way of the bathroom causing Chase to jump.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Chase said.

"And you were in field op's no wonder why Jack made sure to get rid of you so soon."

"HA HA funny. Look." Chase said holding up the medical scissors with blood on them.

"Bag it have it tested. But I'm thinking Jack took a feisty one hostage this time."

"This time?" Chase asked not knowing all the details of the day of the Presidental primary.

"Yeah this time. Jack took a woman hostage last time the police were after him. But she wasn't as feisty I'm guessing." Tony said looking in the sink where there was some dried blood. "So I'm thinking they must of hit Jack when he went over the wall. That would explain the blood on the wall."

"Yeah. And it looks like he might have picked up some debri on the way down." Chase said holding up the stick with blood on it. "Does he ever go a day without getting himself shot at, stabbed, or even hurt?"

"No I remember him getting at least one paper cut a day when he wasn't in the field." Tony joked.

"I think he enjoys it."

"Probably. Shows how tough he is." Tony said joking.

"What now?"

"I say we get all this stuff run figure out what was in the syringe and start looking for Jack and the girl before the others find him."

"Good idea. I wonder why I never thought of that?" Chase said clearly expecting more of a plan out of Tony.

"Because your young and stupid. Did you really try running of and getting some while there was a crisis earlier today?"

"No, Me never. I'd never sleep with Jack's daughter unless we were married."

"Chase has anyone ever told you that you are so full of sh!t that your eyes are brown."

"Just don't tell Jack. Come on Tony that's so not cool. You try dating his daughter."

"I never would I'm not suicidal like you."

Jesse returned to the room the she left Jack in. He was on the bed in just his boxers still. "What now?" He asked.

"Tell me the story. Who was that guy at my house? He knew you and you knew him."

"That was Seth Campbell. A few years back I worked for CTU I was the director at the time. I did an operation to get a few agents who were taking kick backs. He was one of them." Jack said flatly leaving out the presidential primary and what he found out about the mans wife that day.

"And?"

"And what?" Jack said not knowing what she wanted or not willing to tell her.

"And that is why he's after you?"

"No. I assume he's working for the man behind all of the attacks today."

"Which is?"

"I don't know." Jack lied, she didn't need to know anything.

"Ok. Than how do you know he's not the one behind them?"

"Seth never was much of a planner, and he wouldn't have enough standing to do something like this. Someone was picking up the bill and it wasn't him."

"Fine. What drug where you high on earlier?"

Jack was taken back by her question, "Heroin and something else."

"What was the something else?" Jesse said assuming Jack had been the one to insert the drug into his system.

"I don't know. Teddy and Seth along with a man named Husam, who I assume is dead now, drugged me at Palmers house."

She went round and round question after question until she understood that Jack had been helping a friend out earlier that day, than got called into CTU, and by the time they meant up someone killed Palmer with Jack's gun, his friend was still captive of her abusive husband, and Jack was a felon.

Allen walked into the room and said, "Dinner is ready."

Jesse smiled at him and got up. Allen looked at Jack not sure what she was going to do with him. "Come on Jack." She said walking over to help him out of the bed.

"Can I get my pants back?" He asked uncomfortable walking around in his boxers.

"I told you they were ruined." She said looking at him, making him even more uncomfortable as she and her clearly homosexual friend where checking him out.

Jack noticed Allen's smile and he couldn't help but say, "Not bad for an old man felon."

Allen busted out laughing at Jack's comment and said, "You aren't that old. Sh!t your younger than me I bet. And your not my type to rugged."

"Darn you broke my heart." Jack quipped back. "And I'm old you have to think in agent years." Jack joked.

"Agent huh. So you really were a spook?"

"I guess that's what they call them now a days."

"Who killed Kennedy?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Jack joked.

"I'll get you some pants. They'll be to big but hey somethings better than nothing. Plus walking around in your boxer shorts is distracting the female company." Allen said nudging Jesse as he walked out of the room.

"Don't encourage him." Jesse said to Jack smiling.

"Me never." Jack said smiling and trying to look innocent.

Allen returned with a pair of black jeans he handed them to Jack who looked at Jesse, "Can I get my hands freed for this?"

"No you can put your pants on cuffed." She said, "You're a CIA agent I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time."

Jack smiled at her and sat on the bed struggling to put the pants on. When he finally had them he stood up and buttoned them and zipped them with a slight struggle. He followed Allen downstairs into the dining room.

Allen already had the table set and the food sitting on the table. He dished out the pasta to everyone and went to get the bread out of the oven. He set in on the table and everyone began to eat.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he ate, but he was sure he was long over do. He ate quickly but not so quick as to be rude.

Jesse laughed when she looked over at Jack, "You want some more?"

"Please." Jack answered struggling to get the last bit off the plate with his cuffed hands.

She pushed some more on his plate and watched as he struggled to eat with the cuffs on. She started to play with her own food no longer hungry as she thought of what to do she had to choose soon, this was just getting ridicules.

She got up and walked over to Jack. "Let me see your hands." She said.

Jack held his hands out confused. She took the key to the cuffs and unlocked them. "There." She said going back to her chair.

"Thank you." Jack said finishing of the last of his food. He helped clear the table and he and Jesse did the dishes while Allen went to find a shirt for Jack.

Jesse was using the spray house to rinse of the plates while Jack stood next to her drying of the dishes. She turned the house and sprayed him with the water.

Jack jumped back keeping the plate and towel in his hand, "What did you do that for?"

"I felt like it." She smiled at him.

"Oh did you?" He said sticking his hand in the sink and splashing water on her.

Allen walked in at that time and said, "Hey you two this isn't a water park. Your getting water all over my floor."

"Sorry." Jesse said laughing uncontrollably.

"Here is a nice shirt old shirt. I have a feeling whatever I give you I'll get back with blood, so just keep it."

"Thanks Allen." Jack said taking the shirt from him. Jack put it on and buttoned it up.

"What now?" Jesse asked looking at Jack.

"What time is it?"

"Nine." Allen said.

"Well if your going to let me leave I'm going to go back to the cabin I was at earlier and see if I can't find Kate. Than who know's. Maybe I'll find something up there to help me."

"I'm gong with you." Jesse said.

"No your not." Jack said flatly.

"Oh and your going to walk there? I'm not letting you take my car."

"Jesse you don't know what you are getting into. I won't be able to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me Jack. Plus the cops are looking for you. You need someone to drive to help when you have to duck from a police car. Otherwise you won't make it that far."

"I'll call my contact at CTU then." Jack said thinking about calling Chase.

"And get them into trouble?"

"I'll have to call them sometime to get help." Jack said letting his anger flare a little.

"I'm going or I'll call the cops now." She said showing she was going to stand her ground.

Jack knew he didn't have time to play these games. They had something big planned, and he couldn't let that happen plus he had to find Kate before they killed her. "Fine." He said clinching his jaw shut in an angry defeat.

"Good let's go." She said pointing towards the door.

"Can I get the gun?" He said holding his hand out.

"Later grasshopper." She said pointing at the door not willing to give the gun up just yet.

Jack walked towards the door and out to the car. Allen followed them, Jack thanked him again for the hospitably.

"Take care of her for me Jack. You don't want to see what will happen to you if she gets hurt."

"I will." Jack said in the passenger seat of the car.

"Thank you." Jesse said kissing Allen on the cheek and getting into the driver side.

"Where too?"

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"About twenty miles from the mountains."

"Drive towards there. The cabin and a view of the mountains."

"Fine. Any other directions."

"I'll remember once we get there." Jack answered.


	22. Dumb and Dumber to the rescue

"Have you talked to twiddle dee and twiddle dumb yet?" Bob asked Michelle as he walked into her office without knocking.

"No I was just getting ready to call them." Michelle said knowing he was asking about Tony and Chase.

"No objections to me calling your husband . ."

"He gets dumb once you get him, Jack, and occasionally Chase around. That's the truth."

Bob sat down and waited for her to call the two.

Tony answered his cell phone, Chase had been on the line with the lab technicians. "Almedia."

"Tony you got anything yet?"

"Jack didn't do it."

"Yeah I know that, but do you have any proof?"

"Chase is on the phone now with the lab technicians and it seems his finger prints are all over a needle."

"He's using again?" Michelle asked worried.

"No. I don't think he did it willingly. It seems that the substance in the needle was heroin and a sedative. I guess it's a pretty strong sedative and the techs are saying that amount pretty much would have rendered someone Jack's size almost paralyzed."

"Ok. But that still doesn't prove anything he could have shot Palmer than they put the drug in him."

"I know. The security guard still says Jack came in all hot headed and knocked him out after a small fight. He woke in time to see Jack shoot Palmer."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope. But I'm sure he's lying."

"Find something to prove it Tony. Any idea where Jack is?"

"None."

Jack sat in the passenger seat quiet. He was contemplating on whether or not to bring Chase into the mix. He knew he could trust him, but the problem was getting him into trouble. Jack looked at Jesse and asked, "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"What for?" She asked wondering if she should give it to him he could very easily call a contact and have them help him get away from her or something else.

"I need to call a contact at CTU and get back up. There is no way I can take all those people by myself without a gun." He said looking at her stressing gun.

"I'll give you the gun once we bet there. Can you blame me you held me hostage earlier."

"And you held me hostage too, and you stabbed me but you don't hear me complaining." Jack said with a edge of anger in his voice.

"You just did."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Complained."

"Oh God save me. Not only do I have to worry about having an entire government after me for something I didn't do, a terrorist group that wants to see me suffer for something, two old enemies that want me dead, but I also have a comedian with me."

"Jack you gotta have some fun sometimes and let loose. Like in the kitchen you had so much to worry about but you let loose for a few minutes and look how much of a good mood you were in till I wouldn't give you the gun. I bet your really stubborn and hard to live with. How did people put up with you at your job? How did your wife ever put up with you?" Jesse said smiling.

Jack looked at her and once she mentioned his wife he went on the defensive again bring his guard he let fall down so easily earlier because the woman he was with was so hard to not react to. "How did you know about my wife?" Jack asked in a growl.

"When you were unconscious in my car earlier I checked your wallet. I saw a picture of you and two women. One of them clearly was your daughter the other was your wife. Are you still married?" Jesse asked confused because she hadn't seen a wedding band on his hand.

"No." Jack said not sure if he believed her.

"Divorce?" Jesse asked typically noisy because of her job.

"No." Jack said.

"Well if your no married and not divorced than how is that possible?" Jesse said than thought. "I'll just take my foot out of my mouth now. I'm sorry Jack."

"It's fine. She died a few years ago."

"How?"

"You are just full of questions."

"Occupational hazard."

"She was murdered."

"Oh I'm sorry Jack." Jesse said feeling like an idiot. She grabbed her cell phone and handed it to him. "Make your call Bauer."

Jack dialed the number to Chase's cell phone hoping he was not in CTU at the time.

"Edmunds."

"Chase I need your help." Jack said.

"Where are you at Jack? There is an APB out on you and a man search and I mean man search you're all over the news."

"Chase I need your help."

"What can I do for you sir?" Chase said in a sarcastic tone.

"I need back up." Jack said waiting for Chase to protest.

"Where at? It'll just be me and Tony."

"Fine enough." Jack gave Chase the approximate area to meet them.

"We'll be there in a half hour. You going to wait for us?"

"I don't know I'll see once I get there." Jack said knowing he probably wouldn't. They were only ten minutes out, and he knew time was of the essence. "When we get there don't pull right in front of the house. Drive past and park down the road some."

"Sure." Jesse said almost feeling like singing Secret Agent man because she felt like a spy doing all of the stuff.

They passed the house and she drove off into the wooded area parking the car and turning the lights off.

Jack held his hand out for the gun.

"Don't make me regret this Jack." She said handing him the gun.

"Will you stay here?"

"No."

"I can't protect you once we get in there."

"I'm capable. I did a tour over in the Gulf War as a report. I think it was worse there than what will happen here."

Jack nodded and got out of the car. He quickly moved through the woods quietly as he could. Jesse was behind him and not moving as quiet. Jack turned around and said quietly, "Why don't you just shoot a flare up and let them know we are coming."

"I would if I had one." She said in anger.

They reached the edge of the woods and Jack looked at the house all of the lights were off inside, he had expected that, if they were there they would be in the basement. He looked back at Jesse and said, "Are you sure you want to go in?"

"Aren't you going to wait on your back up?"

"No." Jack said.

"I'm going than." She said looking at him her eyes full of fear, but she was not one to stop because she was scared.

"Fine stay behind me at all times." He said looking at her smiling trying to reassure her.

"Let's go. What are you waiting on for them to spot us."

"Yes ma'am." Jack said taking off quickly towards the dark house. He reached the back door they had entered he tried to slowly turn the knob hoping it was unlocked. He was surprised when it was. He slowly pushed the door open looking inside his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. He moved inside and checked around before he headed for the steps. Once on the steps he slowly walked down looking past the railing the light was on in the basement, which was a disadvantage to his eyes which were focused for darkness. He moved slowly as he looked for any trouble. Finding none he moved back to the tunnel that led into the operation area of the group. He stood by the door he looked at Jesse and said, "Why don't you wait at the end?"

"I'm staying with you Bauer. You aren't getting away if this comes to light it's going to be one hell of a story, and I helped you this far I want to know how it ends."

"Fine." Jack said not having the time nor energy to argue with her. He pushed the door open quickly and walked into the empty room. He looked around the computers where still there, but nothing on them. He moved quickly back to the room they were holding Kate and him in earlier. He opened the door and ran inside hoping she'd still be there alive. Once he got through the door Jesse watched in horror as a gun came crashing down on his head and Jack fell to the floor unconscious.

The man new there was someone else with Jack by the sounds of it he came around the corner with his gun pointed at the person, not knowing who she was, "Who are you?"

"Um. Um." Jesse looked at Jack on the floor unsure of what to do she didn't have a way of defending herself. "Jesse Storm."

"How do you know Jack?" The man said in a thick Arabic accent.

"Well that's sort of a long weird story I'm sure you don't want to hear so I tell you what why don't Jack and I just leave and . . "

"Funny you are very funny lady." The man said smiling at her. "Put your hands up."

Jesse did as she was told, she continued to look down at Jack who made no sign of waking up anytime soon. "You know I really didn't like him to begin with." She started.

"Shut up." The man said walking over and searching her quickly. "Go in there and face the wall." He ordered looking into the dark room where Jack lay unconscious.

Jesse walked in stepping over Jack's unconscious body, she thought about trying to kick him to wake him, but she decided better to just let him stay like that. She wasn't sure what the man who held them had planned for them.

"Kneel down and cross your legs behind you." The man ordered once she was in the room. She heard him moving around and than heard the sound of him dragging Jack out of the room. She didn't dare turn around to see what was happening afraid that she'd turn around to see the man aiming the gun getting ready to shoot her. All of the light went out of the room as the door closed. She finally turned after it closed, but she couldn't see anything as there was no light except the small amount that came from under the door. She saw a shadow move away from the door and waited listening hoping Jack's back up would get there soon.

She heard a noise of a chair scrapping against the cement floor and listened harder to hear anything. Something to give her hope that Jack would somehow rescue them. She didn't know the man well, but she knew he was her only hope at the moment.

Jack sat in the chair his arms taped down. He felt someone touch his neck and he slowly started to regain consciousness. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes in the bright light of the room. His head pounding like the Vietcong were marching inside. He blinked a few time and looked around to room to find the mystery person who knocked him out. Jack's face conveyed the shock when he looked at the man.

"Thought I was dead?" He said smiling. "So did that stupid Jew. Shot me in the chest twice. It hurt, but luckily I had these on." Husam said showing Jack the flack jacket that saved his life.

Jack asked, "Where is Jesse?"

"Oh is this another one of your girlfriends Jack?"

"I just meant her today." Jack answered, "But I'd have to feel affully bad if she's dead, and I really don't' need another murder pinned on me that I didn't commit."

"Yes that wouldn't be good. She's in the other room. Unharmed of course."

"Than what do you want from me?"

"Do you have backup coming?"

"How could I. I'm a fugitive at the moment."

"You have your friends in CTU. How many are coming?"

"How do you know if I had any coming?"

"Because if you didn't Jack, you would have lied to me in the first place saying yes in hopes that I would leave, but since you a didn't say that I know you have people coming."

"Two people. They are good trust agents." Jack answered.

"Fine. I only want one thing from you. Where are they at?"

"Who?"

"Seth and Teddy and their boss."

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since the house."

"Palmers. I knew they caught up with you at wherever you were trying to hide. Did you get the tracker?"

"Yes it's long gone by now. They did catch up with me at Jesse's house."

"My men you killed them yes?"

"They were trying to kill me." Jack answered.

Husam walked up to Jack and hit him in the stomach twice, and than in the face once, "They were good men too. Maybe I should kill the back up you have coming just to be fair."

Jack glared at him, "I never wanted them to come after me, but they would have killed me."

"Very well. I want you to find Seth and the rest of them for me."

"And why would I do that?" Jack asked.

"Because I have your lady friend."

"She's not my friend. She was my hostage earlier and she's nothing now. And there is no way I'll be able to find them. The cops are looking for me all over with the order to shoot to kill." Jack answered.

"Than you will have to be a little more careful won't you."

"There is no way I could." Jack said desperately knowing he couldn't his eyes pleading with the man. "I'll help you, but I can't do it."

Husam thought about it he knew what Jack was saying was factual. They had most likely linked the man to his group and a traitor is something to be dealt with internally and quickly. "Fine. She stays here. You and I go and get them."

Jack tried not to smile at knowing that he had just won, Jesse would be safe. "Fine."

Husam walked over to Jack and started to untape his hands, "If you do anything I will make you watch me kill her."

"Fine." Jack answered untapping his other arm once one of them was free. He stood up and looked at Husam, "I don't have the keys to the car."

"Get them. Don't tell her anything." He said opening the door to the room Jesse was in. She heard the door start opening and stepped back from the door into the darkness hoping she could hide, she was sure he was going to kill her.

When she saw Jack in the door way she came out and asked, "How did you get free from that idiot?"

"I didn't." Jack said he couldn't help smiling.

"Oh."

Husam stood outside and pushed Jack inside. He pointed his gun at Jack and said, "Stand over there and if you move I will shoot her."

Jack did as he was told, he said before Husam was by Jesse, "Don't hurt her. She's a loud mouth that doesn't know better. If you have to hit anyone. Hit me. Not the woman."

"I would love to beat you to death Jack, but I need your help." Husam said right before he punched Jesse in the face hard sending her to the floor dazed. Jack almost involuntary went at him, but Husam turned the gun on him. "I said stay there."

Jack moved back against the wall grinding his teeth ready to attack. Husam bent down to Jesse and he was so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her face, "Where are the keys?"

"In my pocket." She said grabbing her face where he smacked her.

"Get them out slowly."

Jesse pulled the keys out, Husam held his hand out and instead of putting them in his hand she threw them across the room. "Why did you do that?"

"Fuck you arshole. Do you get your kicks off of hitting women?"

Husam kicked her hard in the stomach and continued to kick her. Jack rushed over unable to watch he quickly grabbed Husam and punched him in the face once Husam faced him. Jack stopped the fight as soon as the gun was on Jesse. Husam entertained the idea of shooting the woman his face hurt where Jack hit him. He tasted the blood in his mouth, he needed Jack though, he couldn't find the men on his own. He kicked Jesse one more time while Jack stood still not going at him, just glaring at him.

Husam turned around and punched Jack in the abdomen. Jack fell to the ground and curled up in pain as Husam hit him where he had been shot. Jack felt waves of pain going through his body that hurt so bad that even the thought of moving hurt.

Husam studied the man who was curled up on the ground with his eyes shut tight. He grabbed Jack's arm and ordered, "Get up now."

Husam practically pulled Jack to his feet and held him there till Jack found the wall to lean against. Husam looked at the man wondering how a punch to the abdomen could do so much damage, but than he saw the blood soaking through the shirt. "Let's go." He said pointing the gun at the door.

Jack pushed himself off the wall grabbing his side he slowly walked out of the room. Once they were outside Husam shut the door and made sure to lock it. He looked at Jack and said, "Let me see your hands."

Jack held his hands out, one had blood on it from the gun shot wound.

Husam was going to tape them when the back door came open. He quickly grabbed Jack under the neck with one arm and pointed the gun at his head with the other. Jack's legs started to give some from the sudden movement causing pain in the gun shot wound. Husam held him under the neck choking him.

Chase came down the steps with his gun trained on Husam the minute he was in sight. Tony was not to far behind having covered the rest of the house.

"Let him go." Chase order.

"Sure than you can shoot me. We are walking out of here or he dies."

"Than you die."

"But I take out this infidel with me." He said smiling daring Chase to shoot him.

Jack's face had turned red from lack of oxygen Husam noticed a slight struggle and loosened his grip some. Jack almost fell to the floor so Husam and to tighten it again, "Doesn't look like you have long to make your decision."

Chase noticed Jack's face and made his decision he aimed his gun and fired.

Husam and Jack both fell the floor. Tony looked at Chase shocked that he took the chance. Chase stood waiting for Jack to stand up and start yelling at him for doing it. When Jack didn't get up Chase walked over to them cautiously.

Michelle was at CTU and Kim came down. "Michelle where is Chase and Tony?"

"Out looking at something for your father."

"Where is my dad?"

Chloe came by and interrupted, "Michelle the cops have a possible location on Jack should I call in the teams."

Michelle glared at Chloe and said, "No. I'll call Tony and Chase."

"Michelle where is my father and why would the police need a possible location on him?" Kim had clearly not seen the bulletin that was posted on the network.

"Kim earlier today it seems, no one thinks he did it, but the police. David Palmer is dead and your father was seen running from his house, and took a woman hostage. We are working up any background on the woman and I have Chase and Tony trying to track him down."

"Why did you tell me? I could have helped." Kim said angry that they all made the decision that she was not able to handle the fact that her father was once again in trouble because of the job.

"We thought it was better not to worry you."

"Well don't worry about worrying me Michelle. You know I can do this job under worse circumstances. I'm tired of everyone keeping stuff from me for my own good, I know what is good for me and I can handle a lot more than you all think I can."

"Fine Kim. Start looking in the area where the cops have a possible location on your father. WE need to get to him before they do. I'm going to call Tony and Chase and see how close they are."


	23. Just following Orders

When Chase got to the point he could see Jack he saw blood all over Jack's face. He felt his knees go weak and he kneeled down, "Sh!t. No!" He said Tony saw Chase's face and knew what had happened. He walked over and knelt down by Jack feeling for a pulse.

(CAN U GET IM TRYING TO BE REALLY MEAN HERE)

"Michelle I have satellite coverage of the area for a few minutes. It's a secluded house in the mountains. By the looks of it there is one car parked out front. I'm trying to zoom in on the licenses plate."

"I got it Kim" Chloe called as she typed on the keyboard. "It's Chase and Tony's car."

"Good they are there. I'm trying to call them now but they turned their cell phones off."

He felt the finger tips on his neck and opened his eyes. When Husam took him down immense pain shot through his body as he landed on his gunshot wound. Jack was so overtaken by the pain that he didn't hear Chase next to him.

Tony almost jumped when Jack's eyes opened.

"The room behind me there is a woman can you let her out. She might need help." Jack said.

"JACK you fu(king arshole." Chase yelled at him hitting him lightly in the chest causing Jack to flinch in pain.

Tony opened the door to the room and saw the woman curled up on the floor crying. He walked in and said, "Ma'am I'm agent Almeida I'm here to help you."

Jesse looked up at the man and asked, "Did he kill Jack?"

"No ma'am." Tony smiled at her. "Come on you can see him he's outside. We got to go now though."

The agent helped her off the ground and practically carried her out to the other room. She saw Jack lying on the ground a felt something, pain she thought he was hurt worse. There was blood all over his face, more than just the blood he had when he left her in the room.

Jack sat up with the help of Chase. Chase helped him to his feet and held him up as he was in pain. "Chase you idiot you could have gotten me you never were a good shot, I so thought my life was over."

"Hey just be happy you got his brains on you. I should kill you now for doing that to us." Chase said.

"Guys I hate to break the reunion up but we got to get Jack out of here before the police come." Tony said helping Jesse to the stairway.

"To late." A police officer from the top of the stairs said. "Everyone put your hands where I can see them."

Chase let go of Jack who used a table to lean against. Jesse stood next to Tony with her hands up in the air.

"You too Bauer."

"Jack raised his hands and clinched his eyes shut as he had to put his weight on both legs, and the gunshot wound, and hurt leg screaming at him as the frayed nerves couldn't or wouldn't take anymore.

The police officer along with two others started to come down the steps.

Tony said, "I'm with CTU. We can take control of this situation now."

"NO you can't." The cop said glaring at him. "Where is your identification?"

"In my pocket." Tony said not moving his hands.

"We'll deal with that later."

"Well these two need medical attention." Tony said looking at Jesse and Jack.

"We will deal with that later." The cop said motioning for Tony to turn around and face the wall. He quickly cuffed Tony, while the others cuffed Chase and Jack. The one cuffing Jack smiled at him as he made Jack walk over against the wall. He did a quick search of Jack and when he got to the area on the suspects abdomen that he saw blood coming from he pushed down hard. Jack screeched to pain and fell to the floor gasping as he felt an immeasurable amount of pain.

"Opp's." The police officer said. He reached down and pulled Jack back up. Jack glared at him, but said nothing as to not give him more reason to hurt him.

"Jimbo you and Stewart take the two guys here that say they are from CTU and I'll take the trouble maker and the hostage."

"But sir shouldn't we separate the hostage from him. She's probably traumatized enough by this monster."

"He's not a monster. He never once hurt me. And I was not really a hostage." Jesse said in Jack's defense.

"Oh so you were aiding him?"

"Not exactly."

"Than what exactly were you doing?"

Jesse just glared at him not answering him.

"Either way these two are going with me, and you can take those two." The police officer said.

Stewart went up the stairs first and stood at the top and watched as Jack, Tony, Chase, and the rest walked up the stairs. Jack thought something was wrong because of the way they were separating them, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

The cop at the top of the stairs smiled at Jack and stopped him before he walked outside by grabbing his shoulder, Jack closed his eyes as he felt the mans hand on the wound Jesse gave him. "I heard you beat up the chief of police son's earlier."

"He was beating his wife." Jack said angrily.

"Oh sure he was." Stewart said walking out behind Jack.

The men walked their suspects out to their respective cars. Jack was helped into the back seat, and Jesse sat in the front with the unknown police officer. They drove in silence Jesse not wanting to make things worse of anyone sat quietly looking back at Jack in the rearview mirror trying to figure out if he was ok. She knew he had been bleeding and he still had blood all over his face and shirt, not all of it his. She smiled at him, and he tempted a smile back though he really had nothing to be happy for.

When they reached the police station the cop got out and let Jack out. He escorted Jack inside who was visibly limping and visibly in pain. The police sergeant was already waiting for Jack when he walked in. They finger printed him and did all of the processing stuff before they took him allowed him to be transferred over to the hospital for treatment.

Jack wondered where Jesse was they had taken her away as soon as they got to the police station. He saw her again as they were transporting the two of them to the hospital together. She was in the front seat again and another police officer, Jack assumed a rookie, who introduced himself as Jed drove them to the hospital with Stewart the police officer from earlier in the back seat with Jack.

Jed started to speak, "I don't understand you Bauer. You worked for the government for so many years. Man you were a legend after the Primary's a few years ago, and look at you now. How does someone get that low and change that much?"

Jack didn't answer he just stared out he window wondering how long it would take for them to figure out he wasn't the one behind it all. When they reached the hospital again Jack was escorted in handcuffed into a examination room, if he hadn't been in so much pain or trouble he might have thought, 'This is the way to go. Get yourself arrested every time you need medical assistance so you can skip the line.'

The doctor came in a few minutes later. Stewart kept Jack company the entire time glaring at the man. Jack stared at the wall not really caring what Stewart felt or thought about him.

The doctor did a quick look over of Jack and ordered, "I need him uncuffed so he can wash his face. I can't tell what's his blood and what's someone else's."

Stewart walked over and reluctantly uncuffed Jack. The doctor watched as Jack limped over in pain to the sink and washed his face quickly getting most of the blood off. When he went back to the examination table he almost stumbled to the ground as he felt a wave of dizziness some on. The doctor grabbed him in time and just smiled at the man not knowing what the man was accused of.

He helped Jack back onto the bed and Stewart walked over cuffing one of Jack's hands to the rail of the bed. The doctor frown disapprovingly clearly the man was not going to be able to get out of there on his own with the damage done.

He cut the shirt off Jack as most of it was already covered in blood and stuck to his body as the blood had dried on it. He looked at the wound on Jack's shoulder and asked, "What caused that it's a pretty clean cut?"

Jack smiled at him, "Medical Scissors."

"Yeah that would do it. It'll take a few stitches." He than pulled the blood soaked gauze off the gun shot wound. He looked at it and frowned, "I'm not even going to ask how this got so messed up. It started off as a not so bad wound and now it's pretty festered. Looks like you've been hitting it repeatedly." The doctor said looking at Jack who conveyed know emotion, the doctor was sure police had done most of the newer damage. The doctor was interrupted by a nurse who came in the room. He left the room and came back a few minutes later. "Seems CTU called and they need a blood sample. Michelle Almeida said you would probably consent to one."

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Ok this will only take a minute than I'm going to give you a sedative to help you some while I go to work on everything. You took a pretty good beating today. I still need to get x-rays of your ribs and other areas with possible broken bones, and probably do a CT scan of your head seen as you took a few hits there today. Than I'll sew you up and send you on your way." The doctor outlined the daunting task ahead of him.

After about an hour of work the doctor was finished with Jack. He gave the man a scrub shirt to wear back to the jail. Jack was out of it because of the sedative the doctor gave him and later the pain killers. Jack was escorted out by Stewart who wheeled the wheelchair that Jack sat in. The rookie who had waited in the waiting room for Jesse to finish helped Jack into the back and sat with the man this time. Jesse joined them a little later and they all drove back to the station.

Jesse noticed the glazed look in Jack's eyes again, and she felt better that he finally had gotten medical attention. She was escorted to a room where she would give her statement as to what happened and be questioned.

Jack was escorted to another room, but after one look at the man the detective decided to wait a while for the drugs to wear off. He had Jack transferred to a solitary cell. He knew there was a major threat out on the man's life and had been contacted by CTU and told that Bauer was not suppose to be hurt in any way shape or form. They were working the cause also both groups having joint jurisdiction as it was both a terrorism and local matter.

Jack slept for an hour before he heard the door open to the cell. He sat up slowly the drugs not completely warn off, but he was able to function better. He noticed the two guards at the door, one ordered, "Get up!"

Jack used the bed to push himself to a standing position. He was surprised to see the chief of police he had never actually meant walk in.

The police chief glared at Jack and said, "I heard you kicked my son's ars earlier today."

"He was beating his wife and trying to kill me."

"It was none of your business son what he was doing with his wife. If I remember correctly you are her junky ex? They kicked you out of CTU because your death toll was so high and you turned into a junkie getting a lot of people killed last year, and if I'm not mistake you got your wife killed by your mistress who you killed in cold blood last year."

Jack glared at him, if he thought he could Jack would have ripped his throat out.

"That would be you." He said looking at the man challenging him. "What makes you think you have any right to go back into Kate's life?"

"I was only helping a friend."

The police chief walked up to Jack he had been warned where not to hit the man. He grabbed the mans throat and began to squeeze the breath out of Jack, "I don't care who you were helping son. You never should have laid a finger on my son. You broke his arm. I should break your arm." He let go of Jack's throat.

Jack put his hand against the wall to steady himself. Lack of oxygen and anger rushing to his head.

The chief smiled at Jack and hit him in the ribs on the opposite side the gun shot wound was on. He knew Jack had broken ribs and smiled as he saw the man drop to the ground crying out in pain. He kicked Jack in the back a few times and than left him.

Jack lay on the ground for what seemed like forever. Before he even got up the cell door opened again. The rookie walked in and said, "Time to get up seems someone pulled some strings for you. You are getting transferred to CTU."

The rookie helped Jack off the ground knowing what the chief had done. He helped Jack outside and than turned him over to the agent who came to pick Jack up. Jack hadn't noticed the man, but that meant nothing anymore sense most of the CTU agents were new. He was surprised to see Jesse joining him. He asked the agent, "Why is she coming shouldn't she be let go?"

"I don't know sir. I was just given my orders." The agent replied to Jack.


	24. Back to CTU

Jack sat in the back seat his hands cuffed behind his back. He closed his eyes to think. He was tired and he felt himself falling asleep so he opened them again. He went to move his hands to rub his eyes when he felt the cuffs and remembered.

"I'm sorry about that sir. They said it had to be like that for protocol." The agent in the front seat said noticing when Jack went to move his arms.

"That's fine. Follow protocol you'll get a lot farther." Jack said giving a little advice he never actually learned.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I feel like I have to tell you. I started working in CTU Los Angles last year in the hope of just getting to speak with you once. I heard about you in New York. Man you were the ultimate agent from what I've heard. I'm sure most of the stories were blown out of proportion by time they got to New York but if you did half the stuff they said you did than you are more than human sir."

Jack smiled at him a kind smile. Jack wasn't proud of anything he had done in the past. He always had the job in mind and nothing else. Get the job down and deal with whatever you had to do to get it done later. He had almost killed his lover, who after all turned out to not be who she was, but he didn't know that at the time. He pulled the trigger off a gun pointed at the head of his daughters boyfriends head, and a good field agent. He had watched many good field agents die and kept going and finally the drug addiction it helped get the job done, and the consequences to it didn't matter as long as the job got done so when he got home they would demote him, later fire him or he left he was never positive which happened first, for nothing in the end.

The young agent noticed Jack's quietness and change in mood and stopped talking. He pulled into CTU and got out of the car. He escorted Jack inside to a small conference room. Jack noticed everyone look at him as he walked through CTU in handcuffs. A few people smiled at him reassuringly rumors were already running ramped. Jack relapsed and was addicted again and he killed Palmer for money or because he knew. Jack had in fact killed Palmer but he was ordered by someone from the terrorist group. The best one going around was that Jack just lost it finally and not only murdered Palmer, but was helping the terrorist willingly.

Jack sat in the conference room uncomfortable. They had moved Jesse to another room. He looked at the wall bored. When the door opened he expected Bob Cooley or Brad Hammond to walk in. Instead Kim came rushing in to him. She hugged him and said, "We are working on proving you didn't do it dad." She saw his hand secured behind his back and instantly got mad at how they were treating him.

Michelle walked into the room with Bob Cooley and said politely to Kim, "Could you please leave us now? We need to debrief Jack."

"Can I see him when you are finished?"

"Yes." Bob said reassuringly smiling at Kim. Kim left them and Michelle went to lean against the wall while Bob sat down in the empty chair across the table. "Now please explain to me Jack how going home real quick lead you to Palmers house, where he ended up dying, but a bullet with your finger prints on it."

Jack smiled, "A detour."

"That was one awful huge detour." Bob said back.

"You know the people who run the city they don't think." Jack smiled.

"OK you two enough of this I can be a better smart-ars than you. Jack what happened?"

"I went to Kate's house. Her husband has her again. He was threatening to kill her. So I went to her house. Once there I did as I was told they were to let Kate go."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Michelle asked angrily.

"They said not to and it didn't really have to do with the terrorist threat." Jack answered.

"Than what?"

"I was taken to Palmers house. After that I'm not real sure what happened. They drugged me with heroin and something else."

"How do you know there was something else in the mix?" Bob asked knowing about Jack's heroin addiction.

"Because we all know I know very well what heroin feels like. This had a worse effect it really slowed me down I was struggling to stay awake and even passed out twice."

Michelle smiled thinking Jack was always on top of things one step ahead of the game, "We know about the drug we found the syringe. The only problem is that we know it went into your arm because it's your blood on it, and we know there was more the heroin in it, some strong sedatives were added, but no one but your finger prints is on the syringe."

"It wouldn't make sense for me to inject myself with the mixture of drugs, shot Palmer if I even could, which I couldn't have without someone doing it for me because the drug was that strong at first that I could barely move. Why would I?"

"To make it look like someone else did it." Bob answered.

"You really think I did this?" Jack asked his anger rising slowly.

"No Jack. We know you didn't, but we don't have any proof."

"Let me back out there I'll find it. I have a way into this group. It's all connected I'm not completely sure how, but everything that has happened today is connected."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Seth and Teddy don't really work for the man you found in the basement dead, Husam was his name I think. They work for a Jewish man named Aharon. He's up to something. I'm not completely sure what, but Kate's husaband is involved. Kate found something she wasn't suppose to find earlier today somewhere. I don't know what, but they don't want people knowing. Let me go back out there. I can get to them and get the answers."

Bob answered in a soft tone knowing there was no way he could let Jack back out in the field, even though he wanted to there was no way division had ordered he stay put and he knew Jack wouldn't like it, "Jack we can't. You are hurt. You've been shot for god sakes, stabbed, and beaten. You need to rest. You can work from inside CTU but I can't let you leave. Your officially under a house arrest like situation. You can't leave CTU if you do you will be taken back to jail. The only reason you are out now is because Michelle was able to convince the higher ups that you could help here, and that you had not done it, they just want more proof. I'm sorry."

Jack clinched his teeth angry at what they were doing but if he had a single chance to prove he didn't do it, than he would take it. "Fine where do I work?"

"Up in my office." Michelle said. "I took responsibility for any of your actions."

"Thanks." Jack said softening his tone some. "Where are Chase and Tony?"

"The police are still questioning Tony. Chase is back already he is working with Kim on getting all the facts about Husam, and I'll have them work on anything on a man named Aharon, right?"

"Yes."

"They'll send everything up to my office where I've set up a laptop for you to work on." Michelle said smiling. "Let's get those off you."

Jack stood up slowly feeling the pain, but not showing it. Michelle uncuffed his hands and he just put them to his side. He walked up to her office she stopped to talk to Chloe along the way.


	25. The deal

Aharon had a headache as the sun started to rise for yet another day. Nothing was working out right. Bauer had been captured by the police, none of Husam's men followed through with the suicide bombings never getting confirmation to continue from Husam causing them not to follow through with their mission nor was their word of Husam's capture or death. He had one last plan to get back on track and if it didn't work he would have to scrap the mission, kill off all of the loose ends, and go back home defeated until he could do it again.

He smiled as Teddy and Seth brought in the new prisoner. "Have a seat." Aharon said pointing to the chair. He heard a scream come from the room that Rick and his wife now occupied. "Seth please go in there and get him to leave that woman alone for awhile. Tell him I need him for something."

"Yes sir." Seth knocked on the door and opened it. He found Rick holding Kate down and getting ready to hit her again. Kate's face bloody and tears streaming down as she continually apologized. "Rick." Seth said in disgust he never liked watching a man beat a woman.

"What?" He said angry.

"Get your reject ars out here. He has something for you."

"Fu(k you man." Rick said hitting Kate one more time before he left the room. "Stupid b!tch you'll learn to respect me. Just wait till I find your boyfriend." He said slamming the door.

Aharon was on the phone waiting for someone to pick up. As soon as he heard the line click he said, "I have something of yours." He put the phone up to the prisoners air and said, "Talk." The prisoner refused so Teddy jabbed the prisoner hard in the back getting a cry of pain out of the prisoner.

"Now listen carefully before you speak. I want you to get Bauer, his daughter, and the report lady out of CTU. You have twenty minutes if you let CTU know what is going on you now what I will do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." The voice said almost cracking.

"Good. Now do your job and everything will be fine. I will call back in twenty minutes and you better have them out of there."

"They won't let him leave. They have him on house arrest."

"Find a way."

"He's not going to go willingly knowing something is wrong if I take him, his daughter, and Jesse."

"Too bad you better get him to go along any way possible." Aharon said, "Or you'll get pieces back." He hung the phone up smiling, this was going to work he could feel it.

Michelle walked into her office. She smiled at Jack who sat on the couch working on the laptop. "Jack there isn't a lot of new information there."

"I know I just want to know it all."

"Ok." Michelle said walking out again.

Jack watched her leave and went back to work. He heard her returning a few minute later he didn't bother to look up from the laptop. He heard her working with the glass dimmer so that no one could see in. He just assumed she didn't want people staring at them as they worked. He finally looked up and saw her pointing a gun at him, "What the fu(k?" He said confused.

"Jack please don't make this hard."

"What is wrong Michelle?"

"They have Tony and they want you, Kim, and Jesse in exchange."

"Hell no. I'll go, but Kim nor Jesse are going." Jack said pushing the laptop to the side. "We can work this out Michelle we can find him."

"No we can't Jack." She said aiming and firing. The dart went through the air into Jack's shoulder. Jack felt it enter and Michelle was already over holding his arms before he could pull it out. She had tears in her eyes as she fought him, he was strong at first but she sent her knee into his gun shot wound and he cried out in pain. She was happy the office was sound proof because she knew no one heard him. She could tell the drug was taking over as he slowly lost strength in his struggling. Finally before he passed out she said, "I'm sorry Jack."

Once he was asleep she moved him on the couch as if he had fallen asleep like that on the couch. She pulled the dart out of his shoulder and checked for anything else. Besides her nail marks on his arm he looked as if he had just fallen asleep, with that she walked out of the room. She found Chase at the bottom of her steps getting ready to walk to the top. "Chase can you help me?"

"Sure what do you need help with?"

"Jack fell asleep on the couch in the office. And he's pretty out of it. The pain pills must have finally kicked in. I got permission from Division to move him to my house to let him sleep some before they start with all of the questions and till we can prove he didn't kill Palmer. Can you help me get him to the car?"

"Sure. Let me go tell Kim and get Bob. Jack's pretty damn heavy." Chase joked.

Chase returned with Bob, and Kim a few seconds later. Bob and Chase picked Jack off the couch who looked as if he was dead to the world. Bob joked, "He always this hard of a sleeper?"

"The drugs I tell you know a days." Michelle said feeling a small rush of panic as they noted his clear sound sleeping.

No one paid attention as they moved Jack out of CTU everyone was to busy this time to care what they were doing. Once they got him in the passenger seat and the seat belt on Bob asked, "You want us to come with you and help get him in the house?"

"No. Tony is meeting me there. He can get Jack in. Kim why don't you go get Jesse I'll see if she wants to stay at the house till this is all over since her house is in ruins and not really safe, or I can drop her by a hotel."

"Sure." Kim said going back in with Chase and Bob. Michelle got in the car and put her head against the steering wheel what was she doing. She heard Kim and Jesse approaching and sat up quickly. She called out the window, "Kim why don't you come with. You can be your father's 'watcher' division wanted to assign him an agent so he doesn't try to run, as if he would. You can be the agent. I can get one of the guys to bring by a lab top for you to work off of."

"Sure. Thanks Michelle." Kim said wanting to stay with her father who looked so awful at the moment. Jesse and Kim got into the back seat and Jesse noticed Jack sleeping sound again, like he had earier at her house before she knew who he was, when he was clearly drugged.

She asked from the back, "How is he?"

"He'll live. Poor guy was so exhausted and the pain killers finally kicked in." Michelle said driving out of the CTU parking garage.

Jesse found that funny, pain killers she knew Jack had specifically refused to take any. "He took pain killers?" She asked.

"Yeah while we were interviewing him."

"Oh." Jesse said it was possible and she had only known Jack a few hours, but he seemed like a pretty stubborn guy who wouldn't change his mind that easily.

Michelle's cell phone rang, twenty minutes exactly, "Hello." She said trying to convey that everything was fine to Kim and Jesse in the back.

"Are you out of CTU?"

"We are on our way. "

"Good and I assume everything is fine?"

"Yeah Jack is asleep. Make sure you got the bed ready for him and be ready to carry him. I'm sure he'll be out for a little while longer." Michelle said as if she were talking to Tony.

"Good. I want you to drive to the old drive in movie theater. Park the car and get out. My men will approach the car."

"Ok. I'll see you in ten than." Michelle said. She looked back and the two woman and said, "There is a change of plan. I guess Bob got a lead and he doesn't think it's really a lead, but you know we have to check them out. We have to stop by the old drive in. It's on the way." Michelle said trying to make everything seem normal.

Even Kim was having her doubts now but she didn't say anything because she trusted Michelle. "Ok. Why didn't he just have Chase or someone else follow it up?"

"He didn't want to waste the resources on something so minor."

"Yeah that makes sense." Kim said.

Everyone was quiet until they pulled into the old drive in. Michelle got out and kept her hands visible as she stood next to the SUV. She watched as a group of armed men lead by Teddy ran up to the SUV. He smiled at Michelle knowing who she was from his tailing of Tony and Jack before the entire event started.

"Restrain her."

"Where is Tony?" She asked before she allowed them close to her.

"You'll see him. First we need to make sure we get them all to where we need them. Than we'll let you and Tony go."

Kim sat in the back scared. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She tried to wake her father to get him to do something. Jesse sat in shock and fear as her door opened and one of the arm men pulled her out of the car. They quickly restrained her and she saw them doing the same to Kim.

Teddy had Michelle get into the back of her SUV and he got into the driver seat. Seth, who Michelle had never meant nor knew who he was at the time got in next to her. The armed guards took Kim who was almost crying and Jesse to a van that pulled up. They were loaded up and Teddy got into the driver side of the SUV. He looked over at Jack who was still asleep, "What did you do to him?"

"I shot him with a tranquilizer dart in the shoulder. He'll be waking up in about twenty more minutes." Michelle said looking down ashamed of what she had done.

"Took one of Jack's tricks. I heard that he tranquilized Mason."

"I don't know about that." Michelle lied.


	26. What the Michelle?

Michelle watched the road and Jack as they were driven to an unknown location. Seth kept an eye on her sure she was going to try anything at any moment. He watched Jack closely he thought maybe this all had been a trick somehow, but there was nothing happening yet.

They reached the compound and were meant by more men. Rick being one of them, Michelle had known him from the wedding her and Tony had attended. She instantly wanted to attack him, but didn't. She watched at the men pulled Jack out of the SUV and carried him into the compound that looked like a run down factory of some sorts. Michelle was led in by Seth who held on to her. She heard Kim and Jesse behind her both of them asking what was going on and where they were.

When they entered a larger room Michelle almost gasped as she saw Tony sitting in a chair clearly beaten. She wanted to run over to him but Seth held her arm tightly. He pushed her through the room into the small room off that room. Inside Kate lay curled up in the corner crying. Michelle's heart broke as soon as they opened the door and she saw how beaten Kate was. They pushed her, Kim, and Jesse inside the room closing the door.

The men carrying Jack placed him in a chair next to Tony.

Aharon eyed Jack suspiciously and asked, "What happened?"

Teddy smiled and said, "Michelle shot him with a tranquilizer dart. She said he'd be out for about ten more minutes."

"He wasn't harmed in any way nor were they correct?"

"Yes sir." Seth said wishing he'd just let him kill Jack already.

"Good restrain him to the chair." Aharon ordered.

Seth quickly cuffed Jack's arms to the chair arms using two pairs of plastic cuffs and making them as tight as possible. He than grabbed Jack's legs and pulled them back so that he could secure them to the legs of the chair. When he was finished he was sure there was no way Jack was going to get out. Tony watched in horror he knew neither he nor Jack could get them out of this. He hoped Michelle had thought of something to help them otherwise they would all die in the factory and be found once some bum came for shelter in the winter.

Michelle stood by the door when Rick came in she asked, "I thought you were going to let Tony and I go?"

"Nope lady." He said walking past her to Kim. "You must be Kim Bauer. You are better looking than Kate had said." He said looking at her in ways that made Kim shiver inside. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

Michelle tried to protest but was only pushed back by another guard who had entered the room. "You'll have your turn."

Kate sat up once they were gone and said, "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Michelle looked away to guilty to explain. "We are getting out of here somehow." S he said try to reassure her.

Jack slowly came around the drug wearing off. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times he noticed Aharon standing over him. He looked around the room and saw Tony in the chair next to him.

Aharon waited for the man to take in his surroundings before he began to speak, "Jack if you would have just played along none of us would have to be here. But you had to get yourself caught by the police."

"I thought that's what you wanted. I mean you left me drugged beyond belief at Palmers house. You possibly didn't think I'd escape that?"

"Oh yes I did Jack. I know you are a very capable man." Aharon smiled.

Jack felt stupid for playing along with his game so easily. "What now?"

"Well I need some information about what CTU now knows."

"Nothing. I didn't get to tell them anything."

"Jack don't lie to me. I get mad when people yell at me." Aharon smiled at Jack who turned his head as he heard a door opened behind him. He saw Rick pulling Kim out of a room.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked clearly angry.

"Don't worry Jack as long as you play along Kim won't get hurt to much."

"You hurt her I'll kill you." Jack said his anger boiling over.

Aharon walked up to Jack and pushed in on his rib cage. Jack cringed in pain, "Jack I don't think you can do anything to me in that shape. You make false threats. First how are you going to get out of that chair, than how are you going to over power all of my men, than me, and kill us all? By yourself, not going to happen so just play along for everyone's sake."

Jack glared at him wanting to rip his beating heart out of his chest and cramming it back down his throat.

"What did you tell CTU Jack?"

"Nothing I didn't have time." He said looking at Kim who was in front of him now. Teddy holding her there. Aharon was going to let Seth be the one to hit her, but Seth refused to hit a woman so Rick took said he would without trouble, they all knew he had no problem.

Rick punched Kim hard in the face who cried out in pain. Jack fought frantically against the restraints in the chair. "I'm going to kill you."

"Not what I was looking for Jack." Aharon said.

Rick hit Kim in the face again and than in the stomach. He smiled at Jack as he Teddy pulled Kim back up to a standing position. Blood running down her face. Jack was still fighting the restraints.

Michelle sat in the room, horror over running her as she heard Kim scream out in pain more than once.

"Jack?" Aharon said looking at him raising his eyebrows.

"I told them your name. Husam is dead."

"I know that. They know my name anything else?"

"I don't know anything else."

"Any theories?"

"No." Jack said still fighting against the restraints.

Aharon looked at Rick who hit Kim two more time. Teddy let her drop to the floor and Rick kicked her repeatedly.

Jack screamed out finally, "I told them of my theory that everything was connected and you were behind it. But I didn't know how. Something about Kate finding something this morning but I didn't know what it was." Jack said his face flushed red with anger his heart racing as he fought the restraints in vain.

Rick had stopped kicking Kim once Jack screamed out.

"Now Jack that wasn't hard was it?" He asked looking at the man who glared. "Move them all back to the room we have work to do and we might need them all again."

Teddy placed the barrel of his gun to Kim's head so that Jack would not fight them when the cut him free from the chair. Jack and Tony where taken to the room, all the while Teddy had his gun placed against Kim's head. They pushed the two men in and everyone else in the room to walk to the far wall. Jack stood against the wall looking at Rick, his eyes conveying that Rick was already a dead man. Rick smiled at him and said, "Maybe Aharon will let me get some of your sweet daughter later. I'm tired of Kate already three times today was enough."

Jack couldn't help it his rage took over him and he rushed over to Rick, Jack was stopped in his tracks when he heard the gun go off. Jack almost lunged at Teddy who stood behind Rick until he saw Kim just crying no damage done. Teddy had shot the gun into the floor to stop Jack. Rick smiled at Jack and threw a hard right hook that connected with Jack's jaw sending Jack stunned into the door frame. Rick hit him in the stomach while he was still stunned and Jack fell to the ground groaning in pain grabbing his gun shot wound. Teddy pushed Kim into the room and moved Jack in farther. He closed the door as he left the room.

Michelle looked at Kim in horror. She had not expected them to hurt her. "I'm so sorry." Michelle said sitting on the floor. She looked at Jack and saw rage in his eyes.

"Don't even." Jack said clinching his teeth in anger.

"Jack don't go there." Tony said walking towards Jack. He knew what Michelle did was wrong, but he had done the same as had Jack. "Don't forget that you tried to. . ." Tony stopped there. Nina was a mole, Jack didn't know at the time, but it wasn't worth bringing up.

Jack pushed himself to a standing position through the pain. He walked to Kim and asked her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah see it's already stopped bleeding." Kim said wiping the tears from her face.

"Ok honey. I'll get us out of here."

"I know you will." She said hugging him making sure not to push to tight against him because of his wounds.

Jack looked over to Kate and his heart ached seeing her like that. It ached for a friend not a lover though. Someone he loved, but was no in love with. "I'm sorry Kate." Jack said kneeling next to her.

"It's not your fault Jack. And by the looks of it your much worse off than me. I heard what they did."

"Don't worry." He said smiling at her.

Jack looked around the room and saw Jesse studying him talking to Kate. "Never thought you'd have to do this much work for a story?" He joked.

"Yeah. This is going above and beyond the call of duty. Getting kidnapped twice today, shot at, almost killed, and than turning to help one of the people that kidnapped me."

"Just one fun filled day when you're around Jack." Tony joked.

"Is every day like this Bauer?"

"No just the really bad ones." Jack said studying the room to find a way out. Jack glared when Michelle came next to him. He was angry with her, and he wasn't going to deal with her nor let his anger take over. He went and sat next to Kim looking at her. She lay her head on his shoulder sand said, "I'm so tired. I've never been this tired before in my life."

"Go ahead and sleep honey." Jack said stretching his legs out. She lay her head on his leg and closed her eyes tired and scared. He gently ran his hand through her hair kissing her head gently as she fell asleep.

"Any idea's Jack?" Tony asked sitting down finally.

"No." Jack answered. "Any idea where we are?"

"Nope."

Michelle smiled, "Oh don't worry guys."

"Oh that's reassuring coming from you. You kidnapped us, and brought us all here what you have an escape plan?" Jack asked angry.

"Yeah I do." Michelle smiled. "I'm not as stupid as you think Jack. Other people are very capable of fixing huge mess's as much as you are." She answered matching his anger.

"Hey. I just thought of something funny." Tony said trying to break the tension in the room. He didn't want to fight Jack, he knew he would have to fight dirty as Jack had the heart of a lion and would not quit fighting until Tony was out of the way. "Is anyone going to ask what it is?"

"NO!" Jack and Michelle yelled in unison.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways. You tranquilized him right, just like he did with Mason. What comes around does go around. If George were here know he'd be laughing saying, I knew she was just like Jack."

Both Michelle and Jack glared at Tony not seeing the humor in his comments.

Brad Hammond walking into CTU ready to debrief Bauer again. He found Bob Cooley in the bull pen and asked, "Where is Jack?"

Bob looked at Bob thinking maybe he did hear, "Division gave Michelle the go ahead to take him to her house. He was out cold on her couch."

"NO we didn't. Where is Michelle?"

"She's still taking him home I guess and probably picking Tony up from the jail."

"Alemida was let go hours ago. About a half hour after Chase. Who else left with her?"

"Um Kim went to work and be her fathers keeper, and she took Jesse Storm since we were finished with her."

"And you find not of this to be funny?"

"No. Why should I?" Bob asked confused Michelle wouldn't lie to him.

"Find them now. Call her house if they don't answer send someone there."

Chloe walked out of her office and said, "Hey Mr. Cooley do you have any trackers active?"

"NO why?"

"Because one was just activated and came up on my screen I thought it was you."

"NO. Chloe look through Michelle's call logs and tell me if you see any weird stuff please."

"She's not going to be happy I was snooping through the logs."

"Just do it." Bob said feeling something wasn't right. "Let me know about the tracker too. Send it to my screen."

"Yes sir." Chloe went to her office working through Michelle's call logs. After about ten minutes she found the tapped record conversation and sent it over to Bob's screen and ran to his office. Someone had Tony and Michelle was making a trade for him.

"God Damn it. I'm going to kill them both." Bob said.

"Uh I don't think Jack would have went willingly with Kim."

"Yeah. He was really asleep." He thought about something he had seen Michelle do she went into the tactical room, somewhere she really didn't need to be, but he was suspicious it was Michelle after all. He ran down there and looked through it quickly and found what he was looking for a tranquilizer gun was missing and one of the trackers. "Chloe where is that tracker at?"

"An abandoned factory outside of town sir."

"Call in the teams. That's where they are. Chase!" He yelled not knowing where the agent was.

"Yeah." Chase said not knowing what was going on.

"Let's go. Gear up."

"I'm not field op's."

"You can stay around if you want while we go rescue your girlfriend and the others but I figured you'd want to come along."

"What?" Chase said confused he went with Bob to get ready and Bob filled him in on all that had happened.


	27. Why Jesse kicks Butt

Jack looked at Michelle she was refusing to say what her plan was. They all were quiet for awhile. Michelle looked over at Kim asleep with her head on her fathers legs. Michelle smiled at them understanding their relationship so well. She looked over at Jesse who sat against a wall by herself not really knowing anyone but Jack. Michelle thought to herself why would they want her? Maybe she just knew to much. She looked at her watch they had been there for at least an hour now. She smiled at Tony and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled at her trying to convey that he understood what she had done.

Jack was deep in thought wondering about everything. The biggest thing on his mind was Kate and Jesse. He loved Kate, but he also had a strong attraction to Jesse. He had caught himself multiple times since he had grabbed her acting different than normal, almost carefree. She had the type of personality just made you relax, and now even as he looked at her, she showed no fear. She smiled at him, and he smiled back even though he thought they were all doomed. He smile wiped off his face as they heard the door open. The guards came in with Seth and Teddy behind them.

Seth glared at Jack and than looked over to Michelle, "Get up." He ordered staring at her.

Michelle stood up. Seth walked over and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling he towards the door. One of the guards searched her finding nothing. "Where is the tracker?"

"What are you talking about?" Michelle said sounding confused.

"The tracker. I know you put a tracker on someone. We are picking the signal on our computers. Where is it?" He glared at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's not coming from me." She answered.

The guard punched her in the stomach hard, "Where is it?"

Tony got off the ground and went after them but was pushed right back down by Seth who kicked him in the ribs a few times. "Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Kim had woken up hearing them yelling. She sat up and moved closer to her father for comfort.

Seth looked over seeing Kim move. He glared at Jack and than went back. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Tony who lay on the ground, "Where is the tracker?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I had nothing to do with a tracker."

Seth pulled the trigger of the gun. Tony screamed in pain as he felt a seering pain in his leg. He quickly grabbed his leg with his hands and applied pressure. The bullet didn't hit the main artery but it still hurt.

Michelle screamed, "I don't know."

"Michelle I'll kill him." Seth said looking at Michelle the gun still aimed at Tony. As he went to pull the trigger again Michelle screamed, "STOP."

"Where is the tracker Michelle?"

"It's on Jack. I put it on him after I tranquilized him."

Seth smiled and walked over to Jack, "Get up."

Jack pushed himself to a standing position. Seth's goon searched Jack and found nothing. He looked back at Seth who looked at Michelle, "Where at?"

"Under the bandage." She said looking at Jack.

Seth smiled. He walked up to Jack and punched him hard in the gun shot wound.

Jack fell to the ground crying out in pain. Seth pushed him over to his back with his foot, and than stomped hard on the gun shot wound, "That should kill the tracker." He said smiling at Jack who was almost passed out from the pain.

Kim lunged at the man who smacked her to the floor hard. Jack tried to push himself up but the pain was so unbearable that all he could do was groan in pain and lie back down before his back was an inch of the ground. Seth smiled seeing he had easily crippled Jack. He bent down and pulled Jack's shirt back and pulled the now bloodied bandage off and found the small metal tracker in between the wraps of the bandage. He set it on the ground and stomped on it again to make sure it was no longer sending a signal. He walked out of the room satisfied with his work.

Kim got off the ground and walked over to her father. He had his eyes squeezed shut tight to block out the pain. He felt himself getting ready to get sick from the pain so he quickly moved to his side groaning in pain. He threw up and returned to his back. Kim was crying again, worried about her father.

Jesse moved over and kneeled next to Jack pulling his shirt up looking at it. "Does anyone have loose clothing?" She asked looking around. Kim handed her one of the shirts she had on leaving her just in a tank top. Jesse ripped the shirt in half and pressed some of it against Jack's wound. Jack screamed in pain as she applied pressure to it. "You big baby." She joked with him.

"You try getting shot sometime." He croaked through the pain.

"If I hang around you much longer my chances will increase." She quipped. She went over to Tony handing Michelle the other half of the shirt.

"Thanks." Michelle said looking at her feeling guilty all over again.

"Does he have a belt on?"

"No." Tony said cringing in pain as Michelle pressed the shirt against the wound.

Jesse walked back over to Jack and grabbed the belt he had been using to keep the pants Allen had given him up. "Jack this is going to hurt but I need your belt for Tony."

Jack closed his eyes, and said, "Go ahead."

Jesse quickly but gently pulled the belt off. Jack didn't cry out in pain but she could tell it caused him pain as the she pulled on it. She handed it to Michelle who knew what to do with it. "Ya'll are lucky that at one point I thought about being a doctor. Maybe I should go back and become a doctor and I could probably make a fortune of just you as my patients."

"I'd hire you." Michelle said smiling at her trying to help her lighten the mood.


	28. JACK NOOOOOOOOOOO

The team assembled and was half way to their destination when Bob's cell phone rang. "Cooley?"

"The signal just went dead."

"They must have found it. Do you have satellite on the area yet?"

"No Adam's working on it."

"Ok help him. If they move them we need to know where, and we need to know how many we are dealing with Chloe."

"I know we are working as fast as we can."

"What happened?" Chase asked worried.

"They found the tracker."

"Sh!t. They're going to move them or kill them now."

"We are almost there." Bob said looking out the small back window.

Michelle felt even more guilty for hiding the tracker where she did, but she knew they would never look there if they happened to search Jack. "I'm sorry Jack." Michelle said. Tony had fallen asleep from the pain. She was next to Jack now who was still on the ground awake.

"I'm too sore to be pissed at you. And that last part wasn't your fault. Good spot to hide it even I didn't' know it was there." He said trying to smile even if he was still angry with her, he knew his anger wasn't going to help the situation. "How's Tony?"

"Oh he'll live. You know how he is." Michelle joked. Before both of them could laugh the door opened. Aharon walked in and smiled at them, "You come with me. Grab him." Aharon pointed at Jesse and order someone else to grab Jack.

Michelle moved back from Jack and watched as the man walked over to Jack and pulled him up. Jack groaned slightly but helped the man as much as he could. He didn't know what Aharon had planned nor did anyone else.

Jesse walked in front of the man and Jack. Aharon lead them to another room, where the man set Jack down on the ground against the wall. Aharon smiled at him and said, "We'll Jack you have completely ruined my plan. I underestimated you from the beginging and that is my fault. But now I see that I must retreat to fight again some day. But before I retreat I wanted to tell the lovely reporter you brought into this the story so she could spread the word to your government that Israel will not sit by while they spend millions buying our enemies oil helping them through their greed for oil to kill my people. Your people will face the same fate. For every Israeli killed and American and Arab will die. I will and cannot sit by anymore and let this happen." Aharon paused for effect he looked at Jesse, "You will tell the story."

"I'm not much interested in it." Jesse said not wanting to take orders.

Aharon shook his head, "She is one feisty one Jack." He went towards her and she didn't even flinch as he raised his hand and slapped her hard in the face. Jesse just glared at him. Jack pushed himself off the floor forgetting the pain he felt and tackled Aharon to the ground. They fought on the ground Jesse couldn't tell who had the upper hand but she knew who did as soon as she heard Jack scream in pain as Aharon's knee came down on top of Jack's gun shot wound. Aharon hit him a few more times and pulled out a gun, he had it pressed firmly against Jack's head. "I should shoot you now. It would make my return much easier, but I respect you. You are a man like myself, fighting for the good of your country, and I respect you for that, if you ever attack me again I will kill you Bauer."

"And if you hit her again I'll kill you." Jack answered his eyes showing no fear, pain, but not fear.

"I would have been disappointed if you hadn't said that." Aharon said putting the gun back and leaving Jack on the ground. A knock came on the door and Aharon called, "Come in."

"They are almost here sir. If we are leaving we have to leave now. They still don't have satellite coverage of the area."

"Well enough. Remember what I said Jesse." Aharon said leaving the room. Teddy and Seth came up to the door with Rick, "What do you want us to do?"

"Whatever you want." Aharon said no longer caring.

"Anything?"

"I'm leaving now. You will get your money in a few days." Aharon said walking out of the house.

Teddy, Seth and Rick walked to the room where Jack lay on the ground withering in pain, and Jesse sat next to him.

When Teddy opened the door he smiled at Jack on the ground withering in pain. Seth pushed pass him and smiled also. They were two coyotes who had found a wounded rabbit ready for their easy dinner.

Jack tried to push himself up, but the pain was too much. Jesse stood up between him and the men making it clear they'd have to get through her to get to them.

Rick smiled, "You know Jack you have good taste. I think she'll be better than your daughter. Maybe Seth here will be nice enough to let you live long enough to see me play with your daughter and this lovely lady."

"You wouldn't know what to do with either of us if you could have us." Jesse snapped.

"Oh. You are going to be fun." Rick went at her.

Jesse remembered all the stuff her father had taught her as a child. Once Rick was in range she lunged at him. She scratched his face and kneed him in the balls at the same time. He fell to the ground crying out in pain. He got up quickly and she threw two punches both hitting him in the face and busting his already broken nose again. He grabbed it and screamed in pain.

Seth came in to stop her. He was able to grab her arms when she tried to hit him and pushed her back to Teddy, "Hold her." He ordered.

Rick was on the ground curled up. Seth kicked him in the ribs twice before moving over to Jack who was still on the floor unable to move through the pain. "Well Jack here we are finally. You know how long I've been waiting for this." Seth smiled at him. Jack glared back up at him Jack's blue eyes full of anger to the point that Seth would have thought they would have glowed in the dark. He kicked Jack repeatedly and laughed as he heard cries of pain coming from Jack. The last few kicks were the strongest of them all sending Jack's battered body tumbling on the floor.

"STOP IT!" Jesse screamed loud enough that the people in the other room heard her.

In the other room they heard Jack's cries of pain. Kim brought her knees up protectively holding back tears as she heard the torment of her father. She looked at Michelle for aid, but didn't find anything but pain in her eyes too. Kate was curled up again in the corner trying to block the cries of pain out. She put her hands over her ears and pushed in trying to block it all out. Michelle walked over to her and pulled her arms away from her head and tried to console her as she was the one who needed it the most at the time by the looks of it, "Don't worry Kate you know he is one strong stubborn ba$tared."

Seth turned around to face Jesse, "Do you know what he did? Has he told you what he did to my wife?"

Jesse looked at him, "NO."

"My wife hung herself. My little girl found her mother hanging."

"How is that his fault?" Jesse said her reporting skills taking over if she could keep him talking maybe the help would get there soon enough to help them before they killed Jack.

"Well you see I needed some help I had so many little children and they cost money. And my wife didn't have a great job or a rich family and we needed to supplement our income. I took a few pay backs to do nothing that would hurt CTU or the government, but that just wasn't good enough for Jack. He had to bust us because he was the golden boy at the time. But ask him about what he did when his family was in jeopardy. He put Palmers life in danger and broke so many protocols and killed people just to save his wife. And you want to know the funny thing?" He said smiling at the memory.

"What?" Jesse said in a calm voice thinking keep him talking.

"His lover killed his wife that night. It seems Jack here loved a mole. And he most likely gave her information she never should have been privy to and you know what the government did? Nothing. Patted him on the back sorry old chap that you lsot your wife and child but good job. Forgot all about him compromising CTU, a candidate that was most likely and did end up being a president, and killing people. I took a few bucks on the side and I went to jail."

"But it's not his fault." She said trying to take the attention from Jack who was on the ground blood seeping out of different cuts.

"Yes it was." Seth said turning back to Jack who was on the ground blood falling out of his mouth onto the floor pooling with other blood coming out of his body.

Jesse fought with Teddy as she saw Rick getting up. Teddy let her go as he saw Rick grab a knife out of his pocket. He pulled the blade up and went at Jesse, "You b!tch I'm going to hurt you now."

Jesse looked at someone for help. Seth came in pulled out his gun and aimed it, he shot Rick twice in the back. Rick fell to the ground dead. Jesse stood unsure of what to do. Teddy looked at Seth and said, "We got to go finish the job. They'll be here soon."

"Go ahead this is going to take me awhile." Seth said turning back to Jack.

"Man whatever." Teddy left running out of the house.

"Back to where we were." Seth said ignoring Jesse in the room. He walked up to Jack bending down he grabbed a fist full of Jack's hair and looked into Jack's half opened eyes, pain very evident in them. "OK just wanted to make sure you were still with us." Seth slammed Jack's head into the ground. Jack groaned as his head bounced off the ground. He fought to stay conscious he didn't want to give Seth the satisfaction.

Seth stood up and began to kick Jack again. He felt the cold medal sink into his back and he fell forward putting his hand on the wall to keep him from falling. He reached behind him pulling the knife out. He turned around and saw Jesse standing there unable to grab the knife before he did. He held the knife in his hand and went after her.

Jack summoned up what little strength he had left. He pushed himself up and went after Seth before he could stab Jesse. Jack hit him where he saw the blood coming out. The adrenalin was already coursing through Seth's veins and he didn't feel the pain of Jack hitting him. He turned around to see Jack barely standing behind him ready to fight. Seth moved quicker than Jack could and inserted the knife in Jack's chest.

Jack felt the knife go in and the pain of it being pulled back out. Jack felt his knees go weak as his body could not take anymore. Seth grabbed him before he could fall two the ground and stabbed him two more times in the stomach leaving the knife in the last time.

Jesse found a gun on the floor that must have fallen away from Rick. She aimed and fired twice hitting Seth in the back sending him and Jack both to the floor before he could stab Jack a fourth time.

Jack found it hard to breath as Seth was on top of him crushing him. Jack fought to stay conscious he felt his blood leaking out under him again.

Jesse ran over and pushed Seth off Jack. She looked down and panic settled in he was bad and she knew it. She could see by the color of his skin he was going into shock, "Jack stay with me." She said pressing her hand over the wound in his chest the worse of them all. "Come on Jack talk to me. Tell me about Kim. How old is she?"

Jack looked at her his eyes conveying the how scared he was.

Kim and the others heard the gun shots and than nothing else. Kim closed her eyes she knew he was dead. They shot him finally. She started to cry uncontrollably. Tony was awake and he moved himself over to Kim. He hugged her believing the same thing she did, "It's ok Kim" He hugged her protectively.


	29. The Funeral

Chase and the team stormed the house. The first room with people they got to was the one with Kim and the others. Chase saw her crying into Tony's chest and knew immediately what had happened. "Tony where is everyone?"

"I think they left." Tony said holding Kim still.

"Ok." Chase sent the team to search the rest of the house while he went in to take Kim off Tony's hands.

Bob led the rest of the team to the next rooms. They entered the one with Jesse and Bob saw Jack on the ground blood all around, and two dead bodies in the room. "Are you alright ma'am?" He said seeing Jesse covered in blood.

"It's not mine it's his. He needs medical attention now. He was stabbed three times." She said not looking up from Jack who was unconscious.

"The medical chopper is on the way sir." One of the men informed Cooley.

"Help me get him outside." Bob said grabbing Jack's unconscious body. Together the two men moved Jack outside to the porch so that they could get him out of there quicker. They had covered the house and the surrounding area everyone was gone except the few dead bodies behind. Bob left Jesse with Jack and went down to get the rest out. He saw Kate curled up in the corner and walked over to her, "You're safe now ma'am." He said picking her up and carrying her out of the house. Kate was crying and she asked through her tears, "Jack where is he?"

"He's outside ma'am. He was injured pretty bad the chopper is on its way it'll take you, him, and Tony to the hospital."

"Thank you." Kate said feeling safe once again.

Tony, Michelle, Kim, Chase, Kate, Bob Cooley, Bob Warner and the rest of the CTU crew all stood around the freshly dug grave with the casket resting above it. The day had turned out horrible it was cold and rainy. To match the mood of most of the attendants at the funeral.

"We have gathered here today to remember a great man. A father, a patriot, a widower, and so much more. I can't even begin to describe how much this man had helped people in his life time. He was a great father. I was asked to saw a few words, but when I sat down to write a few words about the man nothing seemed good enough. He wouldn't have wanted us here to being with we should be out living life, he would have told us all. So all I have to say is goodbye you were a great friend and a great man you will be missed by all."

Everyone left the lonely grave. Kim was crying hysterically as Chase walked her back to the car. He tired to console her, but nothing was working. He stood outside the car as she sat inside. Tony limped over on crutches, "Want to go for a drink?"

"Yeah I could use one after this week." Chase said gloomy.

"Meet you at the bar than."

"Yeah. Let me make sure it's ok with Kim first." Chase asked her and she shook her head she needed all the alcohols she could get. "See you there than."

Chase and Kim arrived the same time as Tony and Michelle. They all were on their second round when Kate and Bob Cooley walked in. They were just friends at the moment, but everyone in the group knew it would grow quickly into something more. Bob was right for her and they all knew it, right now it was Kate holding back and no one blamed her she had lost a lover not to long ago. Bob was helping her through being a true friend there for her to cry on his shoulder and reassure her and make her feel safe.

Everyone drank talking about what memories if any they had of the deceased. No one had a bad memory of the man he had helped them all at some point. Tony made a toast to him, "May he rest in peace." They all downed a shot and Tony stood up, "Well we better get going. Work tomorrow. Funny how the world doesn't stop just because a good man has died." He said drunk.

"Back to work. Doesn't that sound weird to say and mean going back to CTU." Michelle said.

"Yeah." Tony kissed her thankful to have her. "Did you she Jesse's report the other day?" He asked Bob before they left.

"Yeah she did it justices. She might be the only decent report left. She even called me before hand to ask me about what she could and couldn't reveal. She is one heck of a reporter."

"That she is." Chase said helping Kim up. They all left the bar leaving money on the table for the nice waitress Lauren who had served them.


	30. My nasty little trick

Jesse moved in her chair she was tired she had been at the hospital for over a week. She even did her new report outside the hospital. She didn't want to leave his side he had saved her life and that was why he was in this state. He had woken up every now and than, but was never very coherent. The doctors had told her that was normal because of the drugs they were pumping into him. She called Kim to ask about David Palmers funeral (FORGOT ABOUT HIM DIDN"T U SHAME ON U ALL FOR THIINKING I WAS CAPABLE OF SUCH AN EVIL ACT SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U ASSUME IT MAKES AN ARS OUT OF U AND ME BUT NOT REALLY ME THANKS FOR THE LAUGHS FOLKS). "Hey Kim it's Jesse."

"Jesse are you still at the hospital?" Kim asked knowing she was.

"Yeah. How was Palmers funeral?"

"I cried hysterically even if I didn't know the guy. Ever since my mom died I have a hard time at funerals. How is my dad? I'll be by as soon as I change and we find a baby sitter for Angela."

Jesse had gotten to know Kim and everyone else very well over the week she spent in the hospital with Jack. "he's still asleep but the doctors are cutting back on the drugs today so that he should wake up more."

"Great." Kim said really happy. She had begin to wonder about her father and Jesse. She knew that her father really didn't love Kate anymore. He had cared for her like a good friend, someone who had helped him through life, but he did not love her as a lover. Kim liked Jesse a lot. Even though she didn't look it she was her fathers age and she truly seemed to care for her father. Jesse had not left the hospital since she drove her and Kim there because Michelle and the others had to go back to work.

"Did they ever catch Aharon?"

"Officially Israel doesn't know where he is. Unofficially, he's a hero. We did get Teddy though and he broke down and gave us everything. He cleared my fathers name."

"That's great Jack will be so happy when he wakes up to hear that."

"Thanks for not pressing charges against him for kidnapping you, and thank you for talking the District Attorney out of pressing them anyways for the state."

"IT was the least I could do he saved my life. Even if he was the reason it was in danger. Plus I'll probably win some award off the story." Jesse said not betraying her true feelings she cared for him. "OH Kim I got to let you go Allen has just got here with some food."

"Allen?" Kim asked not knowing who he was.

"A friend that helped Jack and I out." Jesse said to help clear up some of the confusion.

"Ok bye see you in a little bit." Kim said hanging the phone up scratching her head, maybe she was wrong maybe Jesse didn't care for her dad like she thought if there was this Allen character in the way.

"Allen." Jesse said standing up and hugging him.

"God you had me so scared sweetie."

"You brought food right?"

"Of course. My specialty." He said handing her a Tupperware dish of food. "I brought some for Jack, but it doesn't look like he'll be eating anytime soon. How is he really sweetie?"

"Much better. I guess he's out of the dark side. They know he'll wake up as soon as they stop pumping so many drugs into him to help with the pain."

"Well I can tell you this he doesn't look so hot right now." Allen said staring at Jack who's torso was covered in bandages. "So what is it with you kid?"

"What?" Jesse said not understanding what he was asking.

"Well you haven't left the hospital. I noticed your last report, over a week ago came from just outside this building and only after Jack had come out of surgery. So what is it?"

"I don't know. He is here because he saved my life. The man was going to kill me, but Jack distracted him. Than I freaked and I didn't help him till after he had been stabbed three times. It's something I just can't put my finger on it."

"You like him. Physically and emotional honey." Allen said sitting down in a chair.

"But how could I love a man I barely know and meant through him kidnapping me?"

"Peoples hearts take over and their brains shot down. That's why. Damn you always get the hot ones too." Allen joked lightening the mood.

"What I thought he wasn't your type?" Jesse said smiling use to this little game with Allen.

"Just because he's not my type don't mean I don't think he's a little hotty I would sleep with in a heart beat." Allen said smiling at her.

"If he were awake I think he might try to run out of this room."

"Nah. He'd look at you than look at me and say, 'Sorry Jesse but I'm madly in love with Allen. Look at him how couldn't you be."

"Yes that is exactly what he would say Allen." Jesse said laughing.

"it's nice to see you laughing kid." Allen said noticing how she had changed from the night she called frantic on the phone.

A nurse came in and fiddled with some of the machines hooked into Jack she smiled at Allen and Jesse felt like saying, "He's gay already." But she kept her mouth closed and watched, "How is he?"

"Well we've cut back the pain killers so he should be awake any moment. When he wakes up come get the doctor please." She said smiling at the woman they had tried hard to get to leave after the first night when Jack was in the intensive care unit.

"Ok." Jesse said smiling. The nurse noticed the other Tupperware dish of food and asked, "That isn't for him is it?"

"No." Allen lied.

"Good because he can't have solid food for awhile. He took a knife to the stomach." The nurse said looking at the man wearily not trusting him.

"Yes ma'am I'll give it to the other guy that will be here soon." Allen said sincerely.

The nurse left the room and as she walked out Chase and Kim came in. Kim noticed the strange biker looking like man in the room. She smiled at him assuming he was Allen. So Jesse liked bikers, Kim thought to herself.

Jesse noticed them finally and said, "Hi Kim. This is my friend Allen. Allen this is Jack's daughter, and her boy friend Chase."

"Hi. You look a lot like your dad." Allen said smiling. He shook Kim's hand and she smiled back.

"How is he?" Kim asked looking at Jesse.

"He should be awake any time now they said. He can't have solid food for awhile I guess."

"OH GOD." Chase blurted out, "He's going to be a pain in the ars when he wakes up."

Jesse smiled at him not knowing Jack well enough to understand why, "Why?"

"OH Jack hates hospitals I mean the man could be almost dead and he would refuse to go to a hospital. After last year he has been especially stubborn. I mean you get him there by knocking him out and when he wakes up he could have every bone in his body broken he'd try to get up and walk out. Hide any clothes, but I'm sure he'll walk out in that little robe they give him and show his ars off to all the nurses just to escape this place." Chase said, and continued on, "Once he hears he can't have solid food man I'm going to go hide." Chase said walking over to the corner.

"He's really that bad?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Chase said standing in the corner.

"Well that made my decision. You can have him Jesse." Allen said smiling, "He sounds like to much trouble for me."

"Thank you Allen." She said punching him lightly turning a shade of red embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked never even thinking for a second Allen could be gay by the way he looked.

"OH Allen her has a crush on Jack."

"What?" Chase said before he could help himself.

"Yeah. Big gay Al."

"That's a south Park character. Not that I ever watched South Park." Chase said quickly.

"Don't worry Chase I already saw the DVD collection you hid." Kim said smiling at him.

"Those aren't mine I swear."

"You act like they are porn's Chase." Michelle said standing in the door way.

Everyone was quiet when they heard a cough come from Jack. Everyone stared at him as if he were the freakiest freak at the circus full of freaks. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times clearing the blurriness out of them. He went to push himself up when a wave of pain came over him so he lay back down. He looked around the room and the first face he saw was Allen's. He almost jumped till he saw Jesse next to him, than Michelle in the door way, Chase and Kim over in the corner. Everyone was quiet for a minute letting him get his bearings.

Finally Jack spoke through a weak coarse voice, "Where am I?"

"The hospital. Can't you tell." Allen said smiling at Jack.

"Sure." Jack said moving in the bed.

"I'll get the doctor." Michelle said walking out of the room.

Jack smiled at Jesse, and than looked at Kim he saw the bruises on her face an instantly felt guilty, "Hey honey."

"Daddy." Kim said walking over to him grabbing his hand. "It's nice to see you awake again. You had everyone scared there for awhile. You got to stop playing these games with us. I'm going to be an old lady before you finally die."

Jack smiled at her. The doctor walked in and Kim stepped back away from her father.

"Nice to see you awake finally Mr. Bauer. I'm your doctor, Chris Hart. I'll let you visit for awhile. Before I go over with you everything you need to do for your recovery." He said leaving the room.

Everyone visited for awhile Jack grumbled as had been predicted about being in the hospital. He went as far as to promise to go out with Allen one night if he helped him escape the hospital. Jesse quickly stifled that like a protective mother. Everyone left but her and she sat while she watched Jack who had drifted off back to sleep. She liked him a lot and she knew if she tried she could love him a lot. She watched him and she knew she wanted to be there for him through it all. She wanted to be in his life, even if she had to settle for a friend.


	31. I forgot my purse

Jack woke up again, he let his eyes adjust to the dark room the sun had set a long time ago and the room didn't have any lights in it besides the few machines by his bed. He sat up slowly through the pain. He looked over in the chair to see Jesse asleep. Someone had covered her with a blanket. Jack smiled at her, there she still was, he thought maybe that was a sign of something. He turned himself closing his eyes as he moved the pain taking over. He had his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. He lowered himself to the ground and once he put weight on his feet he groaned in pain.

Jesse heard him and jumped awake. When she saw him holding himself up with his hands and his feet on the floor she instantly got angry. "What in the hell are you doing Bauer?"

"Leaving." He said, "Once I can move again."

"Get your ars back in bed. Chase said you would do this, I didn't think you were that stupid Jack. Get back in bed. There aren't any clothes in here anyways. And even though the nurses would love to see your ars, I doubt they'd want to explain to the doctor why they had to sew you back up."

Jack looked at her gauging if he could manipulate her to let him leave, he saw the anger worry and resolve in her eyes. "Fine." He said.

She got up and helped him back into the bed he groaned a few more times in pain, unable to contain them. She worried if she had hurt him, but he smiled at her, "Can I at least get some food?"

"I'll go talk to a nurse." Jesse said leaving him lying in bed. She smiled as she walked out, he was one stubborn one, but she was more stubborn and would win.

She found a nurse who came in with some sort of liquid food. When Jack saw it he grumbled and Jesse looked at him, "Just be happy it's something Jack. Are you always this big of a pain in the butt?"

"NO!." Jack said as his voice cracked.

Jesse laughed at him, "Drink up. Maybe you'll get out of puberty tomorrow."

"Not funny. You are cruel making fun of an injured person."

"Jack when aren't you injured?"

"Good point." He said drinking. The nurse was still in the room fiddling with one of the tubes running into Jack. Jack smiled at her and asked, "How long will I have to stay here?"

"About a week. Than the doctor will send you home. Someone will have to stay with you because your movements will still be restricted. Just be happy Mr. Bauer that you are even here. You played it pretty close this time."

"Thanks." Jack said quietly. He never thought about how close he had come till now.

Jesse smiled at the nurse as she left. She looked at Jack who pushed the food away as soon as the nurse was out of the room, "That is crap man. You probably should go home and get some rest. How long have you been here?"

Jesse felt bad when he said that, did he not want her there. "Um. Well I'm sort of off work for awhile, and Allen is looking after Jack."

"How is Jack?" Jack asked.

"Well they took him to a vet and the vet said he's fine. One strong stubborn animal." She smiled, "I think it's a trait of people named Jack."

"Probably." Jack laughed grabbing his side in pain.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. But I mean I'm sure you have something better than sitting here looking after a man who had kidnapped not to long ago."

"If you don't want me here I guess I could leave." Jesse said some of the hurt she felt coming out as she said it.

"No. It's not that I don't want you here, it's just I don't want to hold you back either." Jack smiled at her, god she was beautiful and not the type of beauty that takes hours to get, she was just a natural beauty. She clearly had not put makeup on in awhile and had been sleeping in chairs for at least a week, and she still looked fresh and beautiful.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face." She asked feelings self conscious as she saw him zone out looking at her.

"No." Jack felt embarrassed this was weird territory for him. In his mind one side was yelling just ask her out already, and the other side screamed no you can't. Think about what happened to Kate and Terri. Not anther one. You are to be alone, no one get's hurt than. The other side promptly replies you get hurt. Come on man ask her out or say anything she's starring at you and your sitting there like a dodo.

"You know what. I am going to go home and take a shower. You get some rest Mr. I'll be back in a few hours. Allen came by earlier."

"Oh great the two of you is enough to make someone want to die."

"HA HA. He was nice enough to bring some food for you too. But I'll tell him not to bother when you can have solid food again."

"You wouldn't dare?" Jack asked almost laughing because she always won he was not use to loosing.

"Be good." She said touching his shoulder and leaving. She wanted to kiss him, but they weren't there and she didn't even know if he thought of her like that. She told the nurse she was leaving and would return, and the nurse said, "I'll watch that one."

Jack sat in the room he closed his eyes and said out loud, "See you let another one go you stupid coward."

Jack heard someone in the door frame and he opened his eyes and turned red immediately as he saw Jesse in the door frame.

"I forgot my purse. Can't really start the car or get in the house without the keys in it." She said ignoring his comment. She almost started to laugh at the horrified look he had on his face, "We can talk later Jack." She walked up grabbed her purse and kissed him on the cheek before she left.


	32. Chicx dig scars

Jesse called Kim on her way home to let her know that she was leaving for awhile. Chase answered the phone and knew it was her from the caller idea, "Is everything alright Jesse?"

"Yeah I just left him to go take a shower. I'm sure he went back to sleep he's still a little groggy from the drugs. But I thought I probably should stop off at his house and grab some stuff for him. I figured Kim would know what. Maybe help him from getting so restless. He tried leaving tonight when I fell asleep."

"OK hold on." Chase went and found Kim in the kitchen. He told her what Jesse wanted and Kim got on the phone, "Great idea. Do you know where his apartment is?"

"No not really." Jesse answered.

"Ok I'll meet you at your house than. You can follow me over."

"OK I'll see you than."

"Thanks for staying with him." Kim said.

Jesse hung up as if she didn't hear that she didn't know what to say or to do. She quickly showered and changed once she got back to her house. It was disturbing because everything was the way she left it that day besides the bodies being picked up, and the bullets. Everything else was there the blood stains and all, she made a mental note to call the cleaners to see if she could get a good quote on getting the place fixed up. She checked her messages her boss had called asking for more information on anything seen as she had contacts now, her brother called to make sure she was fine and said he'd call her cell phone tomorrow morning. She was listening to the last message when there was a knock on the door, she knew it was Kim so she ran down and answered it. She told Kim, "Give me one minute." She turned all the lights off and went outside. "I'll just follow you."

"Yeah." Kim said smiling at her still wondering what she meant to her father.

When they reached Jack's apartment Jesse couldn't help but study the place. It was clearly a mans apartment. There were barely any decorations, she noticed a small TV that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time, a CD player with a massive collections of CD's around it. She looked through them there was a wide range of music and she grabbed a few of the CD's asking Kim, "Will he like these?"

"Yeah." Kim and Jesse went to his bedroom it was just as plain as the rest of the apartment. Jesse looked around and found a bag under the bed. She pulled it out and along with Kim she packed some clothes in it for him.

Kim left the room and went to the small closet in the hallway. She opened it and found a box on the shelf. She pulled the box done and it was full of pictures of Jack from childhood up to the year her mom had died. She put it back quickly and found his acoustic guitar. She smiled, she remembered when he would come home from one of his many trips he would always play songs for her when he would faithfully tuck her in. She enjoyed those few weeks when he was home every night he would tuck her in and play her songs until she fell asleep. She knew all of Bob Dylan's songs by time she was six that she would shock her teacher when she would start singing as she was walking out to her mom who was there to pick her up from kindergarten every day faithfully.

Jesse walked out and saw Kim looking at the acustic guitar she could only guess what memories it brought up she asked breaking Kim's trance, "Does your father play?"

"He use to. He stopped awhile back, but I minds as well encourage him to start again he's going to have a lot of time on his hands." Kim smiled through the pain she felt at the memory.

Jesse saw the only picture displayed in the house sitting on a table. She walked over and asked Kim, "Is this your mom in the picture?"

Kim walked over and looked at it she smiled, "Yeah that was taken a few months before they separated. He had just gotten back from another one of his trips and he took us all to Six Flags. It was a school day, but my mom went right along with him. It was our last family outing." Kim said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said not knowing the entire history nor feeling she had a right to ask about it.

"Well I think we got everything." Kim said wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"Ok." Jesse said walking out of the house. They drove back to the hospital and as Jesse had predicated Jack was asleep again. The nurses eyed them as they walked into his room. Jesse set all the stuff they brought down in the corner of the room and took her vigil position in the chair next to the bed.

"Jesse can I ask you something it's sort of personal?" Kim asked breaking the silence that had over ran the room.

"Sure." She smiled at the young lady.

"What is it with you two? You've been here since he got here, and you barely leave his side. Is there something more there than what we know?"

"To tell you the truth Kim. I like your father a lot. I don't know exactly why, but I do. A part of me feels guilty because he's here because he was protecting me. I would love to have a chance to be with him, but I'm not sure he feels the same way or if he even thinks of me."

"He needs someone, and I think you just might be that someone. He's stubborn and fumbles around when it comes to the opposite sex give him a chance he'll come around slowly." Kim said trying to show she supported whatever they might have.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Jesse had been thinking about something for awhile but she didn't know how to approach the subject. She started, "I know you all have jobs and really won't be able to help him once they release him. I'm not saying you wouldn't give up your time to do it, I'm know all of you have and would. It's just that I have a lot of time off and I feel guilty for him being here and . . ."

"You want to take him home with you?" Kim asked smiling.

"Well I mean I can do it. I've had to look after my father when he got really bad, and I know what I'm doing. If you wouldn't mind. I know you and Chase have the baby, and Michelle and Tony really don't have much room."

"I'm sure he would like that." Kim said smiling at her, she knew than that Jesse had cared for her father and she was happy for them if it worked out.

Jesse awoke the next morning in the chair when she heard someone talking in the door way. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye to see the man she had meant when he saved them, Bob Cooley. He was talking to a nurse about Jack's condition he had another man with him who Jesse didn't know. She smiled at Bob as he walked in he said, "Hello. You're still here. Usually the hostage runs away."

"I tried he wakes up when I start to run."

"OH well let me save you for a bit." Bob said taking a seat.

Jesse eyed the other man not knowing him, Bob noticed this and introduced him, "Jesse this is Brad Hammond. He's one of the big guys at CTU. We need to speak with Jack. Debrief him finally."

"OH. Well he's still asleep has been for awhile, the drugs are still in his system and they are still giving him some."

"Yeah I spoke the nurse about that. When he wakes up do you mind giving us an hour or so on our own?"

"Yeah I can call everyone back than I guess." Jesse said looking at Jack who looked so peaceful besides the bruises and bandages that covered his face and body.

As if on command Jack woke up and he saw Jesse before he saw anyone else he smiled at her and said, "You're still here. What you getting your rocks off on seeing me sleep?"

In a sarcastic tone Jesse said, "Oh yes Jack. This is better than any thing I've ever watched. I'm getting all hot just watching you sleep."

"I knew it." He said in a dry cracked voice. He noticed Brad and Bob in the room and turned into the professional agent again, "Didn't notice you." Jack said the smile falling off his face.

"Do you mind Jesse?"

"Yeah. See you Bob don't leave I need to talk to you." She said getting up and leaving the room. Brad took her seat once she was gone and looked Jack over.

Jack pushed himself up so that he was sitting making sure to hide any pain he felt from the movement.

Jesse sat outside the room for three hours. She was to nervous to call anyone she knew that they had found a mount of evidence against Jack that she knew for a fact was not true. She had been there with him she had seen the bad guys she knew Jack had not done anything he was being accused of and it made her nervous the meeting was taking so long.

After another half hour wait the door opened and Brad Hammond walked out smiling at Jesse as he left. She hurried up and walked inside smiling at the two men. She looked at Bob who said, "Well I hate to do this to you Jack, wait what am I saying you are an arshole why should I be nice." He smiled, "I haven't eaten any food all day. Jesse I can tell you haven't either so let's leave Prince Charming here and go get some real good solid food."

Jack glared at him, "Just wait once she's gone and you're here I'm going to get you."

"Jack my friend, Mother Teresa could take you right now and she's decomposing. Plus Jesse would protect me from you because the minute you tried to make a move she'd be there to stop you. So we are going to go have some nice good old solid food, I'll tell the nurse to bring in some more of your nice drinks."

"OK enough you two." Jesse said almost laughing at Bob tormenting Jack.

"I didn't do anything." Jack said raising his hands.

"Sure you didn't." She said grabbing Bob's arm and pulling him out of the room. As they were walking down the hall she heard Jack ask the nurse, "When I am going to be able to eat real food again?"

She didn't hear the answer but she hoped real soon because she tired of hearing him mope about it. "How is Kate?"

"Better. Much better. She's staying at her fathers house. I stop by ever day to check up on her."

"That's going above and beyond the call of duty. Am I sensing some connection here?" Jesse asked.

"I do like her. She's been through so much and I got to know her well that day we rescued your sorry butts." Bob said remembering checking in on her that day when he reached the hospital so late and she was so strong sitting in her bed after all she had gone through. He didn't want to leave her for some reason he just couldn't leave her so he sat there with her and they talked the entire night. He drove her to her father's house when they released her and he asked if he could check in or her more and she said she would like that. "What about you and Jack? Ms. I haven't left his side since forver?"

"Nothing right now. We haven't even talked about it."

"But you want him don't you."

Jesse smiled at him and smiled giving him her answer through her smile.

"So talk to the man. You both like to take charge you know you'll wear the pants."

"It's harder than it seems. I know nothing about him. I just found out what type of music he likes last night when I went go pick some stuff up from his house. And there is a long history behind him."

"Yes there is. But he really is a decent guy even if he is an arshole." Bob said smiling. "Plus I don't want to worry about his competition with Kate. Even though she says they are just friends and that's all they will ever be."

"What's wrong you don't think you could compete with Jack?"

"Hell no. You chicks love the surfer boy, with the rugged handsome ways. He's mysterious I'm a aging man with no mystery in my life."

"Poor you."

"Hell I like it like this. I'm not the one lying in the hospital now." He joked.


	33. Bob N Kate

After three days of grumbling and being a pain in the ars Jack finally got his wish they were letting him out of the hospital. The doctor had strict orders that he was not to move around to much and he was absolutely not to carry anything over five pounds. He fought with the nurse trying to get her to let him walk out to the car, but she refused and had Jesse step in and took over. Jack listened obediently to Jesse, she already had him whipped even if they hadn't even talked about what they were going to do now. Jack wasn't told where he was going he just was happy to be out of the hospital. He sat in Jesse's car smiling happy to be out of the hospital early.

Jesse got in the car and started it up. She smiled at Jack and drove off.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I discussed this with the others and it seems that no one wants to take you in. You really are a big pain in the butt so since I've been with you the longest since you got yourself beat up I got to be the lucky one. So we are going to my apartment, which just cost me hundreds of dollars to get cleaned and fixed up again. So if you think you have any other terrorist coming after you please let me know now so I can remind them to take it outside."

"None that I know of." Jack smiled at her. He was nervous about going to her house, this was a step or was she just being nice.

"Good." She said turning the radio up.

_I had no choice but to hear_

_You stated your case_

_Time and again_

_I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not use to like that_

_You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over_

_In spite of me_

_And don't be alarm if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprise if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it it's all your fault_

"Oh come on anything but this." Jack said looking at her seriously.

"Shut up Bauer this is a good song. Plus it's my car so my music." She snapped because she had really liked this song a lot. It was probably one of her favorite songs.

"You know how many times I heard this song when it came out? Kim loved her and I heard this entire album over and over and it was a great album till the thousandth time I heard it." He said trying to reach the stereo to change the channel but Jesse smacked his hand away.

"Don't I'll hit you in the stomach to keep you from touching that radio." She looked at him seriously.

"You wouldn't?" He said moving slightly and wincing in pain as he pushed forward. He saw her hand go at his side and he quickly moved back. "Fine." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

"God you are a big baby. How in the hell do you stop terrorist?" She smiled at him turning the radio up more. "What's even funnier is that you just admitted that an angry chic music is good. Coming from you is enough to shock a person into a coma."

"Yeah why aren't you in a coma than?" Jack said upset with her.

"Because then we would have crashed and you would be lying on the road hurt again. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Not only have you threatened to hurt me you actually stabbed me." He said looking at her trying not to laugh as he was just giving her a hard time.

"Well you had me at gun point what did you expect me to do."

"Not stab me."

"I wasn't the only one. And I have a feeling it probably won't be the last time. Now shut up and listen to the song."

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me hole_

_Your so much braver than I give you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it _

_It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for you patience_

The pulled up outside her house and Jack knew there was nothing good waiting for him inside. There weren't many cars on the street and he knew they had all parked behind the house or somewhere else.

Jesse got out of the car and walked around. Jack had already opened his door and was slowly getting out. She stood next to him waiting for him to need help. She walked behind him as they walked into her house. She opened the door and stood back as he took it all in again, "I see the blood stain came out. Where is Jack this time?"

"Don't worry Allen is bringing him by later." Jesse lied.

Jack slowly walked up the steps. He knew eventually they all would jump out scream surprise and he would have to act surprised to make them all feel better. He thought something was up when no one was at the hospital when he was released. He reached the top of the steps and took a few steps towards the lving room when everyone jumped out of the kitchen and yelled surprise.

Jack smiled at them and continued to walk over to the couch.

"OH come on. Don't act like you weren't surprised Jack." Tony said limping into the room.

"Oh I was surprised should I have shrieked like a woman?"

"You bicker like a woman." Jesse said.

"Only when I'm around you." Jack smiled.

His smile faded when he saw Kate walk into the room smiling with Bob behind her. He quickly put the smile back on he had allowed himself to forget about her while he was in the hospital but know he was reminded about his failed promised when he looked at her.

She smiled at him noticing the slight change when she stepped through she knew him well enough to not worry what it meant. She knew she had to talk to him.

Jack stayed around and talked to everyone for an hour before he strated to yawn. He was faking it, but he had enough of trying to be merry he wanted to be on his own. He stood up slowly and Jesse asked him, "Where you going?"

"I'm tired you guys keep talking and having fun. Where am I sleeping?"

"Here I'll walk you down. Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Getting old Jack?" Bob called to him.

"You try getting stabbed." Jack joked back.

"Nah that's what you are for. I just sit back at CTU and take the credit for a successful day. Never having to worry about getting hurt."

"That sounds like the Bob I meant." Jack called back.

Jesse lightly smacked his shoulder and said, "Be nice."

She walked him into the spare bedroom across from her room and said, "If you need anything call."

"Thank you."

"No problem Jack. Now get some rest while I go entertain your friends I barely know."

Jack lay in the bed and she stood at the door way looking in for a minute before she closed the door so it was open just a crack and walked back to the party. Chase and Tony were arguing about something. She walked in and heard them.

"I wanted him to do it."

"No you didn't. I know you were beggin no Jack don't. And I bet there was even a way to get that damn thing off your wrist, but see you were stupid enough to date his daughter."

"What?" Jesse said sitting Indian style in one of the chairs.

"Oh we were talking about last year with the cordilla virus thing." Tony said smiling at Chase.

Michelle rolled her eyes and thought maybe this isn't information Jesse should be getting just now getting to know Jack better. It was enough to make someone run away.

"So what happened?"

"Well we ran into the school and I found the man with the virus and we fought and in order to keep him from getting the virus I attached it to my wrist. Probably not the smartest thing I ever did, but when there are that many lives at stake you have to do something."

"And what happened?" She asked wondering where Jack fit in.

"Well" Chase paused knowing this was something you don't tell someone who might or might not be a girlfriend a new one at that. "Jack came saved my sorry butt. But we couldn't get the device off so he um." Chase mumbled the next part, "He chopped my hand off and than put the virus in a fridge."

"HE WHAT?" Jesse asked hearing hand off.

"Well he had to and it ultimately saved me and the school and I asked him too."

"Sure you did." Tony taunted drunk.

"Anything else I should know about the man in my house?" Jesse asked almost laughing at Tony who was really drunk.

"Nope." Tony said laughing.

Kate got up and said, "I'm going to go talk to him for a second I'll be back." She left and walked down to the room he saw Jesse walk Jack to. She knocked on the door lightly and walked in. She walked over to the bed and noticed him lying there with his hands on his eyes pushing in. She softly said, "Jack can I talk to you for a second."

Jack almost jumped when he heard her speaking to him, "Sure." He said clearing his emotions away.

Kate sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." He lied his chest hurt and he was sore from all of the movement of the day.

"Liar. You could always lie so well to everyone else." She smiled at him grabbing his hand gently. "I wanted to talk to you. We are friends still right?"

"Of course."

"Good I didn't want to loose a friend. Jack I know what you are doing to yourself. None of it was your fault. It was no ones fault. Rick had never showed that side of himself till that day and there was nothing you could have done to stop him."

"I should have known my place wasn't safe. I should have stayed with you."

"And you would probably be dead because he would have killed you if you were there when they came, and I'd still be with him." She said trying not to cry. "You did the right thing, and it wall worked out."

"But you got hurt."

"People get hurt. You can't control everything all of the time Jack, and I'm alive that's what counts. And I meant someone new."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Bob. He's a really nice guy he has been there to help me through it all. And he is wiling to wait till I'm ready. He's really a nice guy you should give him more of a chance."

"Yeah." Jack said, "I'm happy for you." He said smiling at her.

"It's not your fault quit blaming yourself. What about you and this Jesse?"

"I don't know. I like her."

"Well duh that's noticeable why haven't you made a move or anything?"

"I don't want the same thing to happen to her as it did with you and Teri. I promised myself after Teri and than I screwed up again. It's not going to happen a third time."

"So you are just going to blow this chance off because you are scared of someone hurting her? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say Jack. Now when your up to it you talk to her and if I find out you haven't than I'm going to do it for you and you now your going to turn red because of it." Kate warned.

Jack smiled at her and she kissed him on the forehead, "Rest now."

Jesse walked down the hall and couldn't help but eavesdrop on the converstation. Kate walked out of the room and Jesse acted like she was walking down. "Hey the others were leaving and Bob wanted me to come get you."

"Oh ok. Can we talk somewhere?" Kate asked looking in on Jack who didn't hear her.

"Sure. In here fine?" Jesse said pointing to her bedroom.

Kate walked in and waited for Jesse to clothes the door. "I just wanted to tell you that you have to bother Jack some. He will try to push you away he has some valiant belief that he is better off alone so no one gets hurt but him. Don't let him please. He like you and I can tell he cares for you so please don't let him do that."

"Thanks. You know Bob like you?"

"Yeah. Be careful with him he's hurt and broken still from the past, just be there with him he'll come around slowly."

"Thanks Kate." Jesse said smiling at her. She felt like jumping up and screaming hell yeah he likes me, but she kept herself cool.

"We'll all have to get together some time for supper."

"That would be nice." Jesse smiled as they walked out of the room.

Bob waited at the end of the hall for the women to come down. "Ready to go?" He smiled at Kate.

"Yeah let's go." She said grabbing his hand and walking out of the house.


	34. And When Your Fear Subsides

Jesse looked in on Jack and smiled as he was asleep again. She thought he sure could sleep a lot, but she didn't blame him after the day's he has had. She went to the living room and turned the radio on while she went to cook supper for them. But cooking supper quickly turned into her usual ways of singing and dancing through the hosue to whatever song that came on. She had forgotten Jack was there so she turned it up and let in to the urge to dance and sing with the music.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain  
_  
Jack heard the music and slowly opened his eyes. He heard Jesse singing it and smiled even if he found the song to be depressing and bring up old memories. He slowly pushed himself out of the bed standing up he looked at himself in the mirror and almost laughed at how horrible he looked. He slowly walked to the door avoiding moving to fast as it brought pain to his torso.

_We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away  
If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain  
  
Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
  
_

Jesse was in the middle of the song really into it. She loved the song it had always been one she could listen to and find a new meaning in it ever time. She was in the kitchen playing the air guitar while she searched for a pan to cook with. She was getting ready to go into a drum part when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She jumped dropping the pan she had grabbed. "God Jack. Could you have been a little more louder when you were coming down the hallway?"

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt your concert there."

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so loud. We are going to have to get you some bells so I can hear you coming."

"You didn't wake me. What are you cooking?" Jack said ignoring the last part.

"Food go sit down or something."

"I can help." He said feeling useless.

"No doctors orders were for you to rest. Now go rest or I'll drive you right back to the hospital."

Jack glared at her and smiled. He left and went and sat on the couch. The blood stain was gone from him he thought as he lowered himself on the couch. He was lying there when he heard something come running down the hallway. He knew by the sound of it who it was. "JESSE!" He said urgently.

"Jack be nice to Jack."

"Who's suppose to be nice?"

"Both of you. Just don't make any sudden movements and I'm sure he won't attack you."

"That's not funny." Jack said tensing as the dog walked up next to him. He sat down and growled at Jack. Jack looked at him trying not to seem to intimidating he knew if he intimidated the dog it would attack him.

The dog lunged up at Jack hitting him in the chest and Jack groaned in pain as the claws sat on the cuts. The dog licked Jack's face before he could kick him off.

Jesse heard Jack groan and ran into the room to see Jack on Jack licking him. She watched as Jack moved him off him gently as to not hurt the dog any worse. Jack grabbed his stomach and closed his eyes blocking out the pain.

"Jack are you ok?" She asked looking at him worried.

"Yeah. Just hurts a little. I don't think he broke anything open."

"I was talking to the dog." She said. She almost laughed when Jack the human looked up at her with a hurt look on his face. She smiled at him and started laughing. "God you are so gullible some times." She petted the dog and sat down next to Jack. "pull your shirt up so I can look."

Jack looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I've seen you without your shirt on. And believe me Bauer it's not my ploy to see it again, it's not the best sight in the world." She lied it had got her attention last time she saw it.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
  
Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone  
_

She helped him lift the shirt up and there was a little blood where one of the staples had been moved. She almost got sick looking at the stab wounds and the bruises they weren't the best things to look at. "Doesn't look bad. Sorry about that. I should have told you he's usually pretty kind to strangers especially when they aren't pointing a gun at me."

"It's ok." Jack said looking into her eyes. He smiled at her to prove everything was fine and he even petted the dog. "Of all names you could have chosen you had to choose Jack for him?"

"Hey I knew him before I knew you."

Jack stood up slowly trying not convey the pain he felt, "I'm going to take a shower if that's ok?"

"Yeah. The towels are in the cabinet. Dinner should be done by time your finished." She smiled at him.

Jack and Jack walked down the hall. The dog followed Jack all the way into the bathroom and lay on the floor looking up at the new man in his house. Jack smiled at the dog and grabbed a towel out of the cabinet.

Jesse tried not to laugh as she watched Jack follow Jack down the hallway. That was the quickest she had seen him take to someone new. She knew she had to talk to Jack when he got out of the shower. She couldn't stand the tension between them. She knew he liked her, she didn't need Kate to tell her that, but it did give her the courage to confront Jack. She didn't want to get hurt again she didn't know if her heart could take another breaking it had been broken so many times that it might not heal again. She heard the water turn off as she set the table and worked up all her courage. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Jack opened it with the towel around his waist and smiled at her as she looked at his chest. "Yeah?"

"Hurry up suppers done."

"Oh ok." Jack said walking out into the bedroom, the dog following him. He quickly found some suitable clothes. When he walked to the dining room she was already sitting there waiting for him. He sat down and began to eat, he felt like he hadn't eaten in a long time. Hospital food didn't count because it was probably the worst tasting food he had ever had.

Jesse worked up her courage she lost the minute she saw him in the towel, "We need to talk Jack."

"About what?" He said getting worried he had done something wrong. He liked her and he didn't want to loose her even if he hadn't had her yet.

"About us."

"Oh." He said in a way that made her doubt everything she thought she knew. "I knew this would come up." He smiled at her reassuringly.

There was a silence neither of them sure how to broach the subject. "Um. Well would you like to go out some time? A movie or something?" Jack asked finally with all the courage he could muster.

"Yes. I would love that." She smiled at him it was weird because they had jumped all of the normal phases of the first date and so on and it was already at the point where he was staying with her, even if it was just so she could take care of him.

"Good. Glad we got that over with. I really do like you a lot even if you are a pain in the butt." Jack said smiling.

"Excuse me I'm the pain in the butt?" She looked at him smiling, "Who was the big baby that complained every minute he was in the hospital if it wasn't the food, it was being there, or the nurse of anything you could find to have to leave."

"Hey you try drinking liquids for awhile and calling that a meal. Right now this taste so good, and I'm sure Allen was correct about your cooking skills and later I'll be sick from this, but it taste good now because I haven't eaten decent food in a long time." Jack said poking the burnt mean on his plate he couldn't quite identify.

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain  
  
Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one_

A FOLLOW UP TO COME: QUICK PRIVIEW. Life for Jack Bauer is almost back to before that fateful day. But Aharon comes back to town, and Jack just might not survive the day. Can he save the people he loves, and himself before the clock runs out. NEW FIC coming whenever I get of my lazy ass and write it. Thanks to CrazyNut24 from the forum for the music video that was the inspiration for this fic.

AND THANK ALL WHO READ. I know it was quiet a chore. Thank you though.


	35. Bonus Chapter

BONUS CHAPTER::: I COULDN"T STAY AWAY FROM IT

After supper Jack went back to his room. He was sitting in the bed thinking about Jesse when she waked in Jack (THE DOG) following behind her. She smiled at Jack who sat up and smiled back. She grabbed his acoustic guitar from the corner and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him and said, "I heard you could play this."

"Yeah." Jack answered taking it from her.

"Than play me something." She said.

"I haven't played in awhile so be patient." HE said trying to remember any song possible. Than he remembered one of the songs Kim use to have him play all of the time she had heard it on 90210, the worst TV series ever in his opinion but they did have a pretty good musician Jamie Walters on it so he didn't have a problem playing the song. He had remembered it so well from playing it so long he started to play a few chords and a minute into it she stopped him, "You have to sing too Bauer. If you don't it's just stupid. Come on now serenade me properly."

So he cleared his throat and in the best voice he could muster, as he felt more nervous than ever trying to play for her. He wanted to make the moment right.

_I don't wanna see you ever sad _

_And everything that I've got you can have _

_When it's all too much _

_You need some human touch _

_To see that it's really not so bad _

_Did you call on every saint you know _

_But still you feel like you're on your own _

_Can you see through your tears _

_I will always be here _

_And you're not out there all alone _

Jesse's heart almost melted hearing his voice as he played. She thought that this probably was the best moment in her life. Most men never took the time to do something like this and while she had to force him he still did it. She closed her eyes and lay back on the bed listening to him play and sing.

_Hold On, 'till you feel a little stronger _

_Hold On to me _

_Hold On, everything's gonna be alright _

_Just Hold On to me tonight _

_Anything that hurts you,hurts me too _

_I´m not gonna let your world turn blue _

_Will you take my hand _

_And feel how close I am _

_There ain't nothin'I won't do for you _

_I know the world _

_Can drive you to your knees _

_But when you need to cry,baby _

_Cry to me _

She got up and looked at him as he continued on with the song not missing a beat she had never heard it herself but she loved it already. She watched him his eyes far away as he played, but still there with her at the same time. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't want him to stop so she sat there looking at him as he finished the song.

_Hold On,'till you feel a little stronger _

_Hold On to me _

_Hold On,everything's gonna be alright _

When he finished he saw the tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand up and wiped them out, "Was I really that bad?" He asked making her laugh.

"I think that was the single most nicest thing any man has ever done for me." She kissed him on the cheek and he turned and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back hungrily. She pulled away from him saying, "Let's not start something we can't finish."

Jack looked at her ready for her, wanting her, even if it hurt him. He tried to pull her over and she got up and walked out.

"I don't want to hurt you or get hurt Jack." She said walking out of the room.

Jack got up and followed her, "Jesse." He called after her. He followed her into the living room. He sat on the couch by her and said, "I probably should tell you something's."

"No Jack. I don't care what you did in the past or what happened. Just promise me something don't hurt me."

"I won't." Jack said brushing the hair out of her face. "I think I'm falling in love with you, and it scares me." He paused he had to tell her, "My wife you heard Teddy or Seth talk about her. Well a few years ago I went on this mission in Kosovo and it didn't go right. I was the only survivor when I came back I was distant and Teri, my wife, couldn't handle it. She asked me to move out and I did. But while we were separated I had a thing with a fellow agent. Well you know about what happened during the primaries a few years ago. The woman I had a fling with she was a mole. We still don't know who she had worked for. But Teri had got caught in it, she was just trying to get more information about where Kim and I were. She killed her and my unborn child."

Jesse put her hand to her mouth in shock not knowing his past, but she felt so sorry for him. She could see the pain he felt relieving this. She went to hug him but he held her off continuing.

"After that I was a mess and one day they asked me to come back to help them with something. I did, part of the time I had to work with this woman because she knew about the nuclear bomb. And that went fine I hated her and myself so much. I meant Kate that day. She and I were doing pretty good for awhile I had myself convinced that I could do it all over again. Than I was asked on day to go undercover with this cartel. Kate and I had been having a few problems and the past was back to haunt me again. I jumped on the chance. As a part of my cover and a major part of me wanted to I became addicted to heroin. It helped dull the pain of living I couldn't stand anymore. When I came back I came back with a lot of demons of things I had done during my time away. I checked into a clinic after we stopped the cordellia virus and I'm fine now. But I thought you should know all of this before you got into this to much." Jack said looking at her expecting her to call Kim to come get him now because she wanted nothing to do with him now.

Jesse had tears in her eyes. She kissed him gently saying, "That's all in the past Jack. I don't care what you did in the past, as long as you are here now and you want to be here now."

Jack smiled at her wiping the tears out of her eyes, again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed him again and gently pushed him down on the couch. She pulled away quickly, "But we can't do this now." She got up and walked to the kitchen to put some distance between them she wanted to console him and be with him. She knew at that moment she had fallen and there was no way of getting out without getting hurt. She walked back out to the living room to see him staring at the floor.

"Let's go to bed Jack." She said walking over and grabbing his arm leading him to her bedroom. The dog, Jack, jumped on the bed and curled up at the end. Jesse gently laid next to Jack her arm over him holding him. She looked at him and watched as he fell asleep she stayed awake an hour watching him sleep until she fell asleep with her head in the crick of his neck.


End file.
